Kryzysowy Narzeczony
by ElusiveSoul
Summary: Valentina Zabini nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie podejrzewała, że będzie zmuszona wyjść za Scorpiusa Malfoya. Kto zresztą spodziewałby się, że ich rodzice zdecydują się na podpisanie kontraktu rodem ze średniowiecza? Valentina wiedziała, że musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odkręcić tę sytuację. Nie sądziła jednak, że trafi z deszczu pod rynnę... [James S. Potter x OC]
1. Rozdział 1

_Drogi pamiętniku,_

 _Czasami zastanawiam się, czy moje życie nie jest jednym, wielkim żartem. Może wyda ci się to patetyczne i żałosne, ale czym, do cholery, zasłużyłam sobie na to wszystko, co mi się przytrafia? Wystarczy spojrzeć na pierwsze minuty mojego życia, podczas których moi szalenie błyskotliwi rodzice_ _postanowili nazwać mnie na cześć dnia mojego poczęcia – Valentina. Chwila zaćmienia z ich strony skazała mnie na lata śmiechów, gdy musiałam, raz za razem, wyjaśniać pochodzenia mojego imienia._

 _Błyskotliwość moich rodziców nie była jednak ograniczona do tego jednego incydentu – a szkoda. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że aranżowanie małżeństw w XXI w. zostało zapomniane i pogrzebane, raz na zawsze. Ja również zaliczałam się do grona osób o podobnych poglądach. Okazuje się, że wszyscy się myliliśmy._

 _Wyobraź sobie moment, w którym jesz spokojnie śniadanie, słuchając głupot, wypływających z ust twojego najlepszego kumpla, kiedy nagle do Wielkiej Sali wlatuje chmara sów, po czym jedna z nich upuszcza Proroka Codziennego prosto do twojej owsianki. Sam ten fakt powinien cię nieco zirytować, ale nic nie przebija tytułu, widniejącego na pierwszej stronie gazety._

 _„Valentina Zabini zaręczona z dziedzicem fortuny Malfoyów!". Patrzysz na to z niedowierzaniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że twój przyjaciel ucichł zupełnie, wpatrując się w swoją własną prasę z podobnym wyrazem twarzy. Robi ci się niedobrze, gdy pomyślisz sobie o zawarciu_ jakiegokolwiek _związku z tym kretynem naprzeciwko, upuszczasz gazetę z powrotem w owsiankę, a po chwili wychodzisz z Sali, szukając w torbie pamiętnika – twojego jedynego przyjaciela o nieujemnym ilorazie inteligencji. Zamykasz się w damskiej toalecie i wyciągasz Samopiszące Pióro, zaczynając dyktować mu…_

— Val, czy ty znowu gadasz do siebie? – Głos Scorpiusa przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogę go zignorować. – Nie uważasz, że to ze mną powinnaś rozmawiać? Jesteś w końcu moją narzeczoną.

Otworzyłam drzwi od kabiny z rozmachem, licząc na to, że chłopak nie zdąży odskoczyć. Na nieszczęście, mój przyjaciel mógł pochwalić się zaskakującą zwinnością, co zapewne miało dużo wspólnego z jego pozycją w drużynie Quidditcha.

— Nawet nie waż się wypowiadać tego na głos, Scorp – wycedziłam i oparłam się o ścianę, marszcząc brwi. – To musi być pomyłka. Nawet nasi staruszkowie nie mogliby być tak głupi.

— Jesteś pewna? – spytał Scorpius, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Spędziłem z nimi piętnaście lat, obawiając się dokładnie czegoś takiego.

— Nie mają prawa! Jestem już pełnoletnia!

— Ale ja nie jestem. Poza tym, kontrakt zapewne został spisany dawno temu, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie – powiedział, a ja posłałam mu spojrzenie bazyliszka.

Oczywiście, że _nie chciałam_ znać jego zdania. Mądrości życiowe Scorpiusa miały jedną cechę wspólną – wszystkie były kompletnie niedorzeczne. Gdybym nie posiadała własnego rozumu, zapewne już dawno skończyłabym jako pośmiewisko całego zamku.

— Nie możemy im na to pozwolić, Scorp. Wolę umrzeć niż za ciebie wyjść.

— No wiesz co?! – oburzył się Malfoy, a ja wywróciłam oczami.

— Nie dramatyzuj. Jesteś ode mnie młodszy i głupszy. Poza tym, dobrze wiem, że myślisz to samo o mnie.

— Wcale nie. Wolałbym spędzić resztę życia z tobą niż z…

Uniosłam brwi, gdy Scorpius ucichł, próbując zapewne znaleźć chociaż jedną kandydaturę, która okazałaby się gorsza od mojej. Gdyby nie beznadziejność całej sytuacji, wyśmiałabym jego sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy. Niestety, nie było mi do śmiechu. W gruncie rzeczy, miałam ochotę zapomnieć o mojej godności i szacunku do samej siebie, i zacząć wyć jak jedna z tych mugolskich syren przeciwpożarowych. Wątpiłam jednak, że pomogłoby to odwołać te cholerne zaręczyny, więc zacisnęłam jedynie zęby.

— No na pewno ktoś by się znalazł – powiedział w końcu Scorpius, po raz kolejny szokując mnie swoją elokwencją.

Mój przyjaciel mógł być dziedzicem fortuny, ale zdecydowanie nie odziedziczył nic, co chociaż przypominałoby inteligencję.

— Na pewno – potwierdziłam z grzeczności, po czym westchnęłam ciężko. – Musimy napisać listy do rodziców. Istnieje możliwość, że to jedynie plotka wyssana z palca.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

— Nie – odparłam i skrzywiłam się. – Moja matka zapewne nie mogła się doczekać, aż w końcu sfinalizują umowę i będą mogli umieścić to głupie ogłoszenie w Proroku, za moimi plecami.

— Brzmi jak coś, co by zrobiła. Dziwne, że nie wpadła na to wcześniej – mruknął Scorpius, a ja musiałam przyznać mu rację.

Moja matka, choć piękna i wyniosła, niezwykle przypominała wiedźmę z mugolskich opowieści. Najlepiej obrazuje to historia z dzieciństwa, gdy Scorpius postanowił sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie trzyma w piwnicy zwłok jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Okazało się, że nie była aż tak straszna – znaleźliśmy jedynie stare tomiszcza, które bez wątpienia powinny wylądować w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Postanowiliśmy nigdy więcej nie zapuszczać się do piwnicy, gdy jedna z nich prawie odgryzła Scorpiusowi rękę.

— Zapewne wpadła. Czekała tylko na odpowiedni moment, żeby wcielić swój diaboliczny plan w życie. – Wywróciłam oczami i przygryzłam wargę, czując że moje opanowanie powoli się kończy.

Być może w końcu dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, a być może zaczynałam rozumieć, że Scorpius i ja znaleźliśmy się w _poważnych_ tarapatach. Jak przystało na złą wiedźmę, moja matka potrafiła planować lepiej niż każda znana mi osoba. Kontrakt zawarty między rodziną moją a Scorpiusa musiał być więc _idealny_. Wiedziałam, że jedynym sposobem na to, aby przekonać się o prawdziwości moich podejrzeń, było zobaczenie go na własne oczy. Tylko jak, do cholery, miałam to zrobić, jeśli nie mogłam opuścić szkoły?!

— Jakie są szanse na to, że McGonagall pozwoli nam zobaczyć się z rodzicami w środku roku szkolnego? – spytałam smętnie, a Scorpius parsknął śmiechem. – Tak myślałam.

— Sądzisz, że listy nie wystarczą?

— Nie. Na pewno nie wystarczą do odkręcenia tego… — urwałam, nie chcąc kląć, ale Malfoy i tak doskonale wiedział, co chodziło mi po głowie. – Dlaczego zawsze pada na nas, Scorp? Dlaczego to rodzice Pottera nie mogli być szurnięci?

Chłopak zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową, po czym poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Niemalże straciłam równowagę, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale on nie wydawał się przejęty.

— Dobrze wiesz, że Albus ma wystarczająco dużo problemów. Jego brat…

— O, Merlinie – jęknęłam, przerywając mu, gdy tylko obraz Jamesa Pottera pojawił się w mojej głowie.

Scorpius miał prawdziwe szczęście. Jako że był o dwa lata młodszy, trafił mu się ten _lepszy_ ze słynnych braci. Spokojny, słodki i dobrze wychowany Al w niczym nie przypominał Jamesa – całe szczęście. Świat nie potrzebował kolejnego diabła wcielonego, zesłanego na ziemię tylko po to, żeby irytować wszystkich wokół.

— Jeśli Potter widział dzisiejsze wydanie Proroka, nigdy nie da mi spokoju – wymamrotałam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

— Val… Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie tylko on będzie zawracał nam głowę. Podejrzewam, że właśnie staliśmy się największą sensacją szkoły w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat.

— Zamknij się, Scorp. Po prostu… Zawrzyj paszczę i udawaj, że jesteś chociaż w połowie tak przejęty, jak ja – odparłam wściekle i zacisnęłam powieki, nie chcąc uronić ani jednej z łez, które, jak na złość, nie przestawały cisnąć mi się do oczu.

— Nie muszę udawać – burknął Malfoy. – Małżeństwo z tobą byłoby torturą.

Opuściłam dłonie i posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Niby dlaczego?!

— Jesteś rozkapryszona, głośna i wredna.

— Nie widzę problemu – odparłam i zmrużyłam oczy. Scorpius pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, zapewne postanawiając nie kontynuować tematu.

Czasami potrafił jednak podjąć dobrą decyzję.

— Musimy wymyślić jakiś plan – zauważył całkiem przytomnie, a ja niechętnie się z nim zgodziłam. – Kiedy jest najbliższe wyjście do Hogsmeade?

— Za tydzień. Nie wiem jednak, jak miałoby nam to pomóc?

— Możesz się teleportować. Zdałaś już egzamin.

Mogłam. Jak jednak miałabym wyjaśnić wszystkim, dlaczego nie byłam obecna w wiosce? Ktoś na pewno by zauważył, biorąc pod uwagę plotki, jakie zapewne zdążyły obiec już całą szkołę. Lepiej byłoby dostać się tam w jakiś inny dzień, tak, aby nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na moje nieobecność. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że nie mogłam tak po prostu wyjść przez Bramę Hogwartu, licząc na to, że nauczyciele przymkną na to oko.

— Scorpius… — wymamrotałam, zdając sobie sprawę z istnienia tylko jednego wyjścia. – Myślisz, że Albus dałby radę przekonać swojego brata, aby nam pomógł?

Malfoy przez moment patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, po czym zaczął rechotać tak głośno, że miałam ochotę rzucić na niego Zaklęcie Uciszające. Szanse na to, że ktokolwiek znalazłby nas w tej opuszczonej toalecie były nieduże, ale wolałam nie ryzykować.

— Żartujesz, prawda? James byłby pierwszą osobą, która wydałaby nas McGongall.

— Nie, jeśli damy mu coś w zamian – zaproponowałam, ale Scorp nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Co na przykład? Nie sądzę, aby brakowało mu pieniędzy i prestiżu, a tylko tyle mamy do zaoferowania.

— Mów za siebie – powiedziałam i zmarszczyłam brwi, próbując znaleźć chociaż jedną rzecz, którą Potter mógłby być zainteresowany. – Może wystarczy pomóc mu w jednym z jego idiotycznych dowcipów?

— Mam ci przypomnieć, że to zazwyczaj my i Al padamy ich ofiarą? – zakpił Scorp, a ja poczułam jak mój żołądek kurczy się boleśnie. Zaczynała ogarniać mnie panika, a to nigdy nie był dobry znak.

— Nie, dziękuję – burknęłam i potarłam skroń, licząc, że być może pobudzi to mój mózg do większego wysiłku. Nic takiego się nie stało, a ja zostałam zmuszona do posłania Scorpiusowi rozpaczliwego spojrzenia. – Chyba nie mam wyjścia. Muszę go po prostu _spytać._

Udałam, że nie zauważyłam pełnego współczucia wzroku mojego przyjaciela, chociaż gula rosnąca w moim gardle zdecydowanie świadczyła o tym, że jestem świadoma tego, jak parszywe zadanie przyszło mi wykonać. Mimo to, wolałam jednak doznać upokorzenia na oczach Jamesa Pottera niż poślubić Scorpiusa, godząc się na spędzenie reszty mojego życia w smutku. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie zmienię zdania, gdy tylko Potter pośle mi kpiący uśmiech, który pasował raczej do Ślizgona, a nie do _Gryfona_ z _krwi i kości_ , jak on sam uwielbiał się określać. Osobiście zmieniłabym tego „Gryfona" na „dupka". Jakie to jednak miało znaczenie, kiedy i tak musiałam poprosić go o pomoc? Dokładnie żadne.

— Powodzenia, walentynko – zakpił Scorpius, po czym opuścił toaletę, zanim zdążyłam mu przywalić.

Najwyraźniej nic nie mogło poprawić mojego humoru.


	2. Rozdział 2

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że bycie obserwowaną przez setki oczu nie stanowiło dla mnie żadnego problemu. Ja za to mogłabym pomyśleć, że ten _ktoś_ jest kretynem, podobnie zresztą, jak wszyscy, którzy nie potrafili nie wściubiać nosów w nieswoje sprawy. Miałam ochotę wrzasnąć i zmieszać ich z błotem, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy świtała mi myśl, że tylko podsyciłabym ich ciekawość. Mogłam wściekać się, ile tylko chciałam, ale na zewnątrz zawsze musiałam wyglądać na opanowaną. I wyniosłą, według mojej matki. Jeśli jednak miałabym stosować się do jej poleceń, byłabym w połowie drogi do ołtarza, a do tego w ogóle mi się nie spieszyło.

Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali, czując jak dudni mi serce, a wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast przycichły. Wywróciłam oczami, wiedząc, że zapewne większość dotyczyło właśnie mnie i Scorpiusa, co tylko potęgowało złość, którą czułam. Zamiast pozwolić, aby zupełnie wyprowadzili mnie z równowagi, powinnam skupić się na, niewątpliwie, bardzo wymagającym zadaniu, jakim było wypatrzenie Jamesa Pottera w tłumie ludzi, bez zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi.

Wystarczyła jedynie chwila, abym zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo wymagające zadanie zmieniło się w niewykonalne. Gryfon patrzył bowiem na mnie z niezwykle kpiącym uśmiechem, który przyprawił mnie o palpitacje serca. I nie, nie były one związane z niczym — chociażby relatywnie — pozytywnym. Uśmiech ten oznaczał dla mnie jedno – _upokorzenie_.

Podeszłam do stołu Slytherinu i klapnęłam na swoje miejsce, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że mięśnie mimiczne zaczęły odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa.

— Ach, gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać… — westchnął marzycielsko mój _narzeczony_ , a ja postanowiłam nie zaszczycać go swoją uwagą.

Miałam dużo ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład ratowanie nam tyłków.

— Al, rozmawiałeś ostatnio ze swoim braciszkiem? – spytałam młodszego z Potterów, który siedział obok Scorpiusa. Chłopak, gdy tylko zrozumiał sens mojego pytania, parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił gorliwie głową.

— Dobrze wiesz, że ograniczam interakcje z nim do _minimum_. Dlaczego właściwie cię to interesuje?

— Val musi z nim pogadać – wyznał Scorpius, zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć. – Ta cała sprawa z zaręczynami jest niedorzeczna.

Zupełnie, jakby każdy uczeń Hogwartu posiadał wbudowany radar, reagujący na słowo „zaręczyny", cała sala nagle ucichła. Posłałam Malfoyowi wściekłe spojrzenie, a on uśmiechnął się słodko. Potrafił być takim dzieciakiem… Miał, oczywiście, do tego prawo, zważywszy na różnicę wieku między nami, ale, na gacie Merlina, to nie była sytuacja, z której mógł sobie żartować. Tutaj chodziło o _moją przyszłość._

— Ślubu nie będzie – dodał głośno, ignorując furię malującą się na mojej twarzy, po czym wzruszył ramionami, gdy szepty wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Scorp?! – syknęłam, a on uniósł brwi.

— Jak to co? Informuję wszystkich o naszej opinii.

— Po pierwsze, nie ich cholerna sprawa, a po drugie, jak ja mam teraz podejść do Pottera, nie wyglądając podejrzanie?! Nie potrzebuję kolejnych plotek.

— Val, nie sądzę, abyś kiedykolwiek rozmawiała z Jamesem z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli – zauważył Albus i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Wszyscy i tak zaczną gadać.

Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku stołu Gryfonów, tylko po to, żeby skrzyżować się z tym należącym do brata Ala. Dlaczego się na mnie gapił? Ach, zapewne nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zakpić ze mnie na Eliksirach. Nie zwykłam opuszczać zajęć, ale ta perspektywa nagle wydała mi się bardzo kusząca.

Opuściłam wzrok i przygryzłam wargę, czując, jak cała zgromadzona przez noc siła, opuszcza mnie całkowicie, nie zostawiając nic, poza chęcią wybuchnięcia płaczem.

— Koszmar. Po prostu koszmar… — wymamrotałam bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego, ale ciężko było mi nie zauważyć wymiany spojrzeń, jaka zaszła między Albusem i Scorpem.

— Val… Może nie będzie tak źle – próbował pocieszyć mnie Al, a ja posłałam mu słaby uśmiech. – James może być rozkapryszony, głośny i wredny, ale nie jest _bezduszny_.

Scorpius parsknął śmiechem, psując atmosferę stworzoną przez łagodny głos młodszego Pottera, a ja doskonale rozumiałam powód jego rozbawienia. Dokładnie tych samych słów użył wczoraj, aby opisać _mnie._

— To nie jest śmieszne, Scorp – zganił go Al, który nie był świadomy treści naszej wczorajszej rozmowy. – Dlaczego właściwie Val ma być tą, która z nim porozmawia?

To pytanie było dosyć niedorzeczne. James mógł uwielbiać robienie mi na złość, ale na pewno nie czuł do mnie _nienawiści_. Jeśli chodziło o Scorpiusa… Tutaj sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej. Ich wzajemna niechęć zaczynała być porównywalną z tą, którą czuli do siebie ich rodzice. Poza tym, nie byłam na tyle głupia, aby powierzyć jakiekolwiek ważne zadanie Scorpiusowi. Nie, kiedy chodziło o moje zamążpójście.

— Al, daj spokój – westchnęłam ciężko. – Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że jeśli ktoś ma szansę przekonać Jamesa do pomocy, nie będzie to Scorp.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

— Jak właściwie James miałby wam pomóc?

Mój żołądek skurczył się boleśnie, uświadamiając mi, jak bardzo nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać. Spojrzałam więc na Scorpiusa i powiedziałam:

— Przydaj się na coś i wyjaśnij mu nasz plan. Tylko tak, żeby nie słyszała tego cała szkoła. – Oparłam głowę na łokciu i przymknęłam oczy, chcąc odciąć się na moment od świata. – Ja nie mam na to siły.

Musiałam zebrać myśli przed nadchodzącą lekcją Eliksirów. Już sam fakt, że moje umiejętności w tym przedmiocie były… no cóż, _żałośnie śmieszne_ , powodował u mnie niechęć, a perspektywa spędzenia dwóch godzin w towarzystwie Jamesa Pottera wcale nie poprawiała sytuacji.

* * *

 _Drogi pamiętniku,_

 _Tym razem nie muszę się martwić, że ktoś usłyszy moje biadolenie. Siedzę w klasie, czekając na początek Eliksirów, co nie sprzyja korzystaniu z Samopiszącego Pióra. Całe szczęście, Pottera jeszcze nie ma. Chyba umarłabym z zażenowania, jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiedziałby się o moim nieco dziecinnym hobby. Z kolei on umarłby ze śmiechu._

 _Zupełnie nie wiem, jak mam zacząć z nim rozmowę. Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym kiedykolwiek miała w ogóle ochotę na zrobienie czegoś podobnego, co zapewne stanowiło jedną z przyczyn mojej obecnej frustracji. Może powinnam zacząć od Quidditcha? A może od Albusa? Kogo próbuję oszukać… Potter zapewne i tak spojrzy na mnie, jakbym postradała zmysły._

 _Prawdę powiedziawszy, chyba właśnie tak było. Zamierzałam poprosić go o pomoc z pełną świadomością, że grozi mi upokorzenie nie tylko przed nim, ale także przed całą resztą szkoły. Niemalże słyszałam już te plotki o…_

— Czy ty piszesz pamiętnik? – Rozbawiony głos wyrwał mnie z transu. Błyskawicznie zamknęłam dziennik, przytrzaskując sobie palce i łamiąc pióro.

Spojrzałam wściekle na chłopaka, który zdążył, jakimś cudem, usiąść obok i rozpakować swoje rzeczy. O nie… Na jak długo odpłynęłam? Co, jeśli siedział tutaj od kilku minut, czytając przez ramię moje _prywatne przemyślenia_?

— Oczywiście, że nie – warknęłam, starając się nie pokazać paniki, którą czułam.

— _Oczywiście_ – zgodził się Potter i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym podsunął swoje pióro w moją stronę. – Nie krępuj się.

Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i machnęłam nią ze złością, naprawiając swoje własne. Nie było to zbyt dojrzałe, muszę przyznać, ale w towarzystwie Gryfona podobne zachowania zdarzały mi się dość często.

— To o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – spytał, obserwując mnie z rozbawieniem, a ja zesztywniałam, gdy tylko dotarł do mnie sens jego słów.

— Ty… — wymamrotałam i poczułam, jak na moje policzki wstępuje rumieniec wstydu. – Jak śmiesz?!

— To nie moja wina, że odpłynęłaś, Zabini. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Swoją drogą, co za idiotka chodzi wszędzie z pamiętnikiem? To jak prosić się o kłopoty.

Zacisnęłam zęby, odwracając się twarzą w stronę przodu klasy. Liczyłam na to, że przyjdzie mi do głowy jakaś błyskotliwa riposta, ale, niestety, nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, w związku z czym postanowiłam milczeć.

— Co jeśli ci powiem, że też posiadam taki dziennik? – szepnął Potter, przysuwając się do mnie na tyle blisko, żeby wszystkie moje mięśnie spięły się w dyskomforcie. Odważyłam się jednak spojrzeć w jego stronę i zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy napotkałam całkowicie poważny wyraz twarzy.

— Mówisz serio? – spytałam, a kąciki jego ust zadrżały, zanim wybuchł śmiechem, zwracając uwagę wszystkich pozostałych uczniów.

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na kretyna? – zarechotał, kręcąc głową.

— Z każdą chwilą na coraz większego – burknęłam i oparłam się na łokciu, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

W co ja się wpakowałam? Nie było mowy, że Potter zdecyduje się mi pomóc, a nawet jeśli, prawdopodobnie zrobi to tylko po to, aby móc przypominać o swojej _wielkoduszności_ przy każdej możliwej okazji.

— Och, daj spokój, Zabini – powiedział chłopak, gdy zdołał się uspokoić. – To tylko żarty. Też pisałbym pamiętnik, gdybym musiał hajtnąć się z Malfoyem.

Jego poczucie humoru nigdy nie przestawało mnie zadziwiać. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że James Potter żył w innym świecie, gdzie nawet najmniej śmieszny dowcip był powodem do dumy.

— Nie zamierzam się z nim _hajtać_ – powiedziałam i skrzywiłam się na samą myśl o podobnej ewentualności. – Właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się zdziwienie, które jednak szybko ustąpiło miejsca rozbawieniu.

— Jeśli chcesz, żebym zajął jego miejsce, muszę odmówić.

— Co? – warknęłam i pokręciłam głową. – Zdurniałeś do reszty, Potter?

— Zdurniałbym, gdybym się zgodził – odparł chłopak, a ja spojrzałam w sufit, czując, jak opuszczają mnie siły.

— Nie chcę za ciebie wyjść, _idioto_ – syknęłam, zaciskając dłonie na moim pamiętniku. Raz się żyje. – Nie chcę wychodzić za kogokolwiek. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, jeśli mam odkręcić całą tę sytuację.

Zanim Gryfon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, profesor Darren wszedł do sali, racząc nas swoim promiennym uśmiechem, który przyprawiał mnie o mdłości.

— Dzień dobry, uczniowie! – powiedział i klasnął w dłonie. – Dzisiejsze zajęcia na pewno przypadną wam do gustu! Zajmiemy się bowiem jednym z ciekawszych eliksirów, jakie…

— Zabini, mówisz poważnie? – szepnął Potter, a ja wywróciłam oczami, przestając kompletnie słuchać wywodu nauczyciela.

— W jakim świecie musiałabym żyć, aby żartować z czegoś tak _wybitnie_ nieśmiesznego? – odparłam równie cicho i pokręciłam głową. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że proszenie cię o _cokolwiek_ przyprawia mnie o ból głowy…

— Co właściwie miałbym zrobić? – spytał Gryfon, ignorując moją wypowiedź.

Profesor Darren spojrzał w naszym kierunku, mrużąc lekko oczy, a ja uśmiechnęłam się słodko, czekając aż wznowi swój wykład. Gdy tylko odwrócił się w stronę tablicy, nachyliłam się w stronę Pottera i mruknęłam:

— To nie najlepsze miejsce na rozmowę. Możemy wrócić do tego później?

— Wciąż nie wiem, czym właściwie jest _to_ – odparł chłopak, a ja westchnęłam cicho.

— Potrzebuję dostać się do Hogsmeade. I nie, nie mogę pójść wtedy, kiedy wszyscy inni.

— Niby dlaczego?

— _Bo tak_ – warknęłam. – To chyba oczywiste, że muszę mieć jakiś _sensowny_ powód? Inaczej nie potrzebowałabym nawet twojej pomocy.

— Przestań być taka wstrętna – szepnął Gryfon i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Jak sama powiedziałaś, jest coś, czego ode mnie chcesz.

— W tym momencie chcę, żebyś się zamknął.

— Panno Zabini, panie Potter! – Głos profesora sprawił, że odsunęliśmy się od siebie jak oparzeni, choć i tak było już za późno, aby udawać niewinnych. – Rozumiem, że wasze buzujące hormony robią swoje, ale proszę, abyście wstrzymali się z wszelkimi _romansami_ do końca zajęć.

— My nie… — próbowałam powiedzieć, ale Gryfon nadepnął mi na stopę, co skłoniło mnie do zamknięcia ust.

— Przepraszamy, panie profesorze. Już będziemy grzeczni.

Posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie, które jednak zupełnie zignorował. Oparł się jedynie na łokciu, udając zainteresowanie tematem lekcji, chociaż na jego twarzy widniało rozbawienie. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mogłam zaprotestować, jeśli nie chciałam zostać wyrzucona z zajęć. Musiałam zacisnąć zęby i pozwolić wszystkim sądzić, że Potter i ja mamy się ku sobie.

Merlinie, w co ja się wpakowałam?

* * *

Potter czekał na mnie przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali – w ostatnim miejscu, w którym chciałam z nim rozmawiać. Wystarczało mi to, że przez cały dzień musiałam znosić szepty i krzywe spojrzenia, wywołane, tylko i wyłącznie, jego głupotą. Okazuje się, że uczniowie Hogwartu nie potrafią zrozumieć, dlaczego zaręczyłam się ze Scorpiusem, jeśli zamierzam umawiać się z Potterem.

Jak _ktokolwiek_ mógł uznać, że po sześciu latach darcia kotów z tym imbecylem, straciłam dla niego głowę? Na gacie Merlina, my nawet ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Dzisiejszy dzień miał być wyjątkiem, który tylko potwierdzał regułę. Oczywiście, Potter nie byłby sobą, gdyby wszystkiego nie zepsuł. Nie dość, że pozwolił innym wymyślić tę niedorzeczną plotkę, to na dodatek postanowił jeszcze dolać oliwy do ognia, wybierając tak _publiczne_ miejsce spotkania. Co tu dużo mówić, miałam ochotę go zabić.

— Potter, naprawdę nie mogłeś znaleźć lepszego miejsca na rozmowę? – spytałam Gryfona, zatrzymując się przed nim z irytacją.

— Dla twojej informacji, łażenie za tobą po całym zamku nie należy do moich ulubionych zajęć. – Chłopak wywrócił oczami i oparł się o ścianę. – Poza tym, to ty masz sprawę do _mnie,_ prawda?

Dlaczego właściwie wciąż chciałam jego pomocy? Potter wcale nie musiał pozwalać wszystkim sądzić, że jest między nami… _coś_ – cokolwiek, poza wzajemną niechęcią. Równie dobrze mogłam powiedzieć mu, że nie zamierzam zawierać żadnych umów z parszywymi manipulantami. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że nie miałam wyboru.

— Doprowadzasz mnie do szału – odparłam więc i ucisnęłam nasadę nosa palcami, przymykając na moment oczy.

— Och, dziękuję. Jak chcesz, potrafisz być słodka – rzucił Gryfon, po czym uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Tak niewinnie, że aż mnie zemdliło.

— Naprawdę nie mam ochoty stać tutaj i słuchać głupot, które cały czas opuszczają twoje usta. Możemy przejść do sedna? Jak już mówiłam, muszę dostać się do Hogsmeade, aby móc się teleportować. Jeśli pójdę wtedy, co wszyscy, ktoś na pewno zauważy moje zniknięcie. Wioska nie jest duża, za to Hogwart… Moja nieobecność nikogo nie zdziwi.

— Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz to zrobić?

— Muszę odkręcić te zaręczyny – przyznałam niechętnie i odwróciłam wzrok. – Moi rodzice nigdy nie zgodzą się na przesłanie mi kontraktu, a tylko to mogłoby mi pomóc znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Muszę więc zdobyć go w inny sposób, bardziej podstępny.

— Innymi słowy, chcesz dostać się Hogsmeade, łamiąc wszystkie możliwe zasady, żeby teleportować się do domu i wykraść kontrakt spod nosa twoich rodziców? – spytał Potter, a ja odważyłam się na niego spojrzeć.

— Kiedy przedstawiasz to w ten sposób, brzmi strasznie głupio – mruknęłam, drapiąc się po głowie.

— Żartujesz? Brzmi jak przygoda życia – parsknął śmiechem James.

Oczywiście. Dla mnie była to walka o przetrwania, a dla niego kolejna szansa na rozrywkę. W zasadzie nie powinnam być zdziwiona ani rozczarowana, ale wciąż miałam ochotę solidnie mu przywalić.

— Tu chodzi o moją przyszłość, Potter. Jeśli nie masz zamiaru potraktować tej sprawy poważnie, lepiej zakończmy rozmowę, zanim zdążę powiedzieć coś więcej – burknęłam i ruszyłam w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Nie przeszłam nawet kroku, gdyż dłoń chłopaka zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu. Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam z powrotem w jego stronę, czując ogromną irytację.

— Pomogę ci pod jednym warunkiem. Pójdziemy tam razem. Nie mam zamiaru udostępniać ci… _środków_ , potrzebnych do wymknięcia się z zamku, wiedząc, że możesz ich nie zwrócić. Są zbyt cenne.

— Masz na myśli swoją cudowną pelerynę i mapę? – spytałam i prychnęłam. – Bez obaw, Potter. Twoje skarby nie przydały mi się przez sześć lat nauki, nie mam zamiaru ci ich ukraść.

— Jesteś _Ślizgonką_ – zauważył błyskotliwie chłopak, narażając się na wściekłe spojrzenie. – Dlaczego niby miałbym ci zaufać?

— Może dlatego, że przełknęłam swoją dumę, prosząc cię o pomoc? Nie mam innej opcji, jakbyś nie zauważył.

— Wciąż możesz mnie oszukać – odparł Potter, a ja westchnęłam ciężko. – Albo idę z tobą, albo nie mamy umowy.

Zmrużyłam oczy, czując, jak budzi się we mnie złość. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, których mógł zażądać, wybrał tą najbardziej absurdalną. Nie mogłam zabrać go ze sobą do posiadłości moich rodziców. Nawet jeśli miałam skłonności do zachowywania się nieco egoistycznie, narażanie Pottera na wydalenie ze szkoły, tylko dlatego, że on sam nie myślał nigdy o konsekwencjach, nie wydawało się słuszne.

— Tik tok, Zabini. Nie mam całego dnia – powiedział słodko Gryfon, a ja westchnęłam.

— Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu wziąć czegoś w zastaw? Czegoś, co gwarantowałoby, że cię nie oszukam?

— A cóż to mogłoby być, twoim zdaniem? – spytał z rozbawieniem chłopak. – Zegarek, wart więcej niż cały mój dom? Czy może jakiś inny błyszczący bibelot?

— Potter, jeśli nas złapią, wylecimy ze szkoły. _Oboje_. Zgadnij, czyja to będzie wina – zakpiłam i pokręciłam głową. – Nie mówiąc już o furii moich staruszków…

— Dobrze wiemy, że twoi rodzice nigdy nie pozwoliliby wyrzucić cię z Hogwartu. – Gryfon wywrócił oczami, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

— Moi rodzice chcą wydać mnie za Scorpiusa, tylko po to, żebym nawet nie pomyślała o jakiejkolwiek karierze. Moja edukacja niewiele ich obchodzi. – Nie chciałam, aby mój głos zabrzmiał aż tak gorzko, jednak było już za późno. Twarz Pottera nagle spoważniała, a ja odwróciłam wzrok, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Słuchaj, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.

— Zmuszanie kogokolwiek do ślubu jest dosyć _barbarzyńskim_ zwyczajem, Zabini – odparł Gryfon, zaskakując mnie nieco. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jesteś pełnoletnia i masz prawo decydować o sobie.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Te barbarzyńskie zwyczaje są częścią _odpowiedzialności, jaka towarzyszy szlachetnemu urodzeniu_ – mruknęłam, cytując jedno z ulubionych sformułowań moich rodziców. – Co cię to zresztą obchodzi?

Potter uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic. Po prostu zupełnie nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego im, zwyczajnie, nie odmówisz. Masz do tego prawo i nikt nie byłby w stanie udowodnić, że jest inaczej.

— Moi rodzice są przebiegli, Potter. Nie zrezygnują z prób rujnowania mi życia, nawet jeśli powiem im, co myślę o tej całej sprawie. Nie… Oni zaczną szukać wszelkich możliwych sposobów, aby pozbawić mnie praw. Powiedzą, że jestem chora psychicznie albo, że wiedziałam o kontrakcie na długo przed tym artykułem w Proroku. Nieważne, jakie kłamstwo wybiorą, znajdą się ludzie, którzy uwierzą im w nie bez wahania. Tak właśnie działa _władza_ , Potter. Władza _i_ pieniądze – powiedziałam i zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. – Moją _jedyną_ nadzieją jest zdobycie tego kontraktu i znalezienie sposobu na jego unieważnienie, tak, aby rodzice byli przekonani, że pogodziłam się z losem. Tylko wtedy nie przygotują żadnej linii obrony.

Gryfon nic nie odpowiedział, sprawiając, że poczułam się co najmniej głupio. Powiedziałam prawdę, co zdarzało mi się niezwykle rzadko, jeśli chodziło o tego typu zwierzenia. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, jak naprawdę wyglądała _sielanka_ życia w rodzinie czystokrwistych szlachciców. Nawet mimo lat, które upłynęły od wojny z Voldemortem, jego filozofia wciąż żyła w umysłach niektórych przedstawicieli arystokracji. Być może nikt nie miał zamiaru podjąć się kolejnej próby zawładnięcia światem, ale wszyscy nosili swoje pochodzenie z dumą – zupełnie jakby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Moja sytuacja nie była przecież jedynym takim przypadkiem. Zdarzały się one częściej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, jednak rzadko kiedy robiono z nich publiczne przedstawienie. Nie, wszyscy woleli wmawiać innym, że każde z tych małżeństw zostało zawarte z _miłości_ , która, _dziwnym trafem,_ zaowocowała między przedstawicielami czystokrwistych rodów.

— Wierz mi, lepiej, żebyś nie szedł ze mną. Znając życie, obróciłoby się to przeciwko nam w ułamek sekundy – mruknęłam, zawstydzona swoim wyznaniem i osłupieniem chłopaka.

— Wciąż sądzę, że powinienem – odparł cicho Gryfon, a ja spojrzałam na niego z irytacją. – Sama powiedziałaś, że nikt nie może cię złapać, a niewiele osób potrafi ukrywać się tak dobrze, jak ja.

Cóż, mógł mieć rację. Oczywiście, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, kto był odpowiedzialny za te _prześmieszne_ dowcipy, ale nikt nie potrafił mu nic udowodnić. Byłam jedną z nielicznych osób, które wiedziały o istnieniu peleryny i mapy, jako że Potter trzymał ich istnienie w tajemnicy. Trzeba było mu przyznać, radził sobie z utrzymywaniem sekretów dużo lepiej niż Albus, którego pokerowa twarz przypominała pomidora. Może faktycznie James mógłby mi pomóc?

— Nie wierzę, że się na to godzę – wymamrotałam i pokręciłam lekko głową, obserwując, jak na twarzy Gryfona pojawia się uśmiech, a jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć z ekscytacji.

Widziałam już podobny wyraz kilka razy, ale po raz pierwszy nie wzbudził we mnie irytacji. Nie… Jedynym, co poczułam, był strach. Miałam ochotę wrzasnąć, gdy uświadomiłam sobie w pełni, że zaufałam idiocie. Było już jedynak za późno, aby cokolwiek odkręcić.

— Jeśli zawalisz sprawę, sama dopilnuję, żeby cię wywalili – burknęłam i odeszłam w stronę Wielkiej Sali, wiedząc, że moja groźba nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowałam z wybuchu śmiechu, który rozległ się za moimi plecami.


	3. Rozdział 3

Nieważne, jak bardzo próbowałam się uspokoić, mdłości nie ustępowały. Gdyby ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł odwiedzenia trzeciego piętra dokładnie w tym momencie, zapewne nie miałby problemu z zauważeniem zielonego odcienia mojej skóry. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio czułam się tak źle. Zabawne, że nawet informacja o moich _rzekomych_ zaręczynach ze Scorpiusem nie wywołała u mnie tak skrajnej reakcji. Może wynikało to z faktu, że perspektywa spędzenia reszty życia z moim przyjacielem—idiotą, choć budziła we mnie wściekłość, nie była najgorszą rzeczą jaka mogła mnie spotkać. Za to bycie wydaloną ze szkoły _zdecydowanie_ mogło zniszczyć wszystkie moje plany na przyszłość.

Potter, na domiar złego, postanowił się spóźnić — na spotkanie, które sam zorganizował. Przysięgam, ten człowiek doprowadzi mnie kiedyś do szaleństwa. Całe szczęście, jeśli mój plan się powiedzie, będę musiała znaleźć siłę na znoszenie go jedynie do końca roku, co i tak wydawało się wiecznością.

Westchnęłam z irytacją, kiedy w końcu Gryfon pojawił się na horyzoncie, wychodząc zza zakrętu z uśmiechem na ustach, zupełnie jakby nie miał zamiaru złamać kilkunastu punktów regulaminu. Zmarszczyłam brwi, mierząc go spojrzeniem w nadziei, że być może nieco przyspieszy kroku, ale on wydawał się zupełnie niezainteresowany moją złością. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakaś część mnie była zdziwiona, widząc go w zwykłych jeansach i koszulce. Chyba gryfońska czerwień rzeczywiście działała mi na nerwy, bo, nawet mimo spóźnienia chłopaka, wyglądał dużo bardziej… _przystępnie_ niż zazwyczaj. Postanowiłam jednak zignorować to niecodzienne spostrzeżenie, zaciskając pięści, gdy Potter zatrzymał się obok mnie i oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego spotykamy się przy posągu Jednookiej Wiedźmy, zamiast próbować wymknąć się ze szkoły? – spytałam na powitanie, nie siląc się na przyjazny ton.

— Zawsze jesteś taka czarująca o poranku? – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się z politowaniem.

Zgromiłam go spojrzeniem, przypominając sobie, że zmusił mnie do wstania o szóstej rano w niedzielę. Pomysł ten wydawał mi się całkiem logiczny, z uwagi na naturę tego, co chcieliśmy zrobić, w końcu im mniej świadków, tym lepiej. Kiedy jednak Potter spóźnił się na spotkanie, skazując mnie na najdłuższe pół godziny w moim życiu, zupełnie przestałam widzieć sens w utracie drogocennych godzin snu.

— Tylko dla ciebie – mruknęłam i westchnęłam z irytacją. – Możemy, łaskawie, przystąpić do działania?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym odepchnął się od ściany i ustawił naprzeciwko wiedźmy.

— _Dissendium_ – powiedział, nie wyciągając nawet różdżki, a ja otworzyłam usta, gdy garb czarownicy rozstąpił się na boki, ukazując ziejącą ciemnością dziurę.

— Nie mów, że istnieje tajne przejście do Hogsmeade, a ja spędziłam sześć lat życia w niewiedzy – wymamrotałam z niedowierzaniem.

Potter zachichotał i wszedł do tunelu, natychmiast znikając z mojego pola widzenia. Przełknęłam ślinę, zauważając, że owe _przejście_ było najwyraźniej zjeżdżalnią, prowadzącą… no właśnie, dokąd? Zaklęłam w myślach i podążyłam za Gryfonem, próbując zignorować mdłości, które powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Ciekawe, jakby Potter bawił się, gdybym na niego zwymiotowała.

Musiałam zamknąć oczy, gdy tylko zaczęłam zjeżdżać w dół z ogromną prędkością. Naprawdę starałam się nie krzyczeć, ale pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da trzymać w sobie, czego skutkiem był mój wrzask, słyszalny zapewne w całym zamku. Zjeżdżalnia okazała się dosyć krótka, ale nie mogłam postrzegać tego jako zalety. Zanim zdołałam opanować swoją panikę, wylądowałam prosto na Potterze, który popłakał się ze śmiechu, słysząc moje piski. Nie przestał rechotać nawet wtedy, gdy powaliłam go na ziemię swoim impetem.

— Valentina Zabini, drąca się w niebogłosy… Przysięgam, nigdy tego nie zapomnę – wysapał, a ja zmusiłam się do otworzenia oczu i stanięcia na drżące nogi. – Może powinienem na ciebie mówić _kurczaczku_?

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, więc stanęłam na dłoni Pottera, ciesząc się jękiem bólu, który z siebie wydał. Uniosłam dłonie przed siebie, przyglądając się moim trzęsącym się palcom.

— Nienawidzę cię – wyjąkałam i wypuściłam ze świstem powietrze, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.

— Mogłem, ale ile zabawy by mnie ominęło – odparł Gryfon i podparł się na łokciach, wyraźnie nie zamierzając wstać z ziemi.

Mój mózg zarejestrował, że znaleźliśmy się w tunelu, który, o dziwo, był całkiem dobrze oświetlony. Być może właśnie ciepły płomień pochodni pozwolił mi zobaczyć na twarzy chłopaka rozbawienie, mieszające się z zaciekawieniem, co z kolei spotęgowało moją złość.

— Co się gapisz? Zamierzasz tak leżeć cały dzień? – burknęłam, ruszając w głąb tunelu. Po odgłosach, dobiegających zza moich pleców, wywnioskowałam, że Potter postanowił jednak wstać i podążyć za mną.

— Jestem, po prostu, zaskoczony – powiedział, gdy tylko zrównał ze mną krok. – Wiedziałem, że łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi, ale nie spodziewałbym się, że mogłabyś się czegokolwiek _bać_.

Skrzywiłam się, słysząc jego słowa. Rozumiem, że moje nadzwyczaj _przyjazne_ usposobienie pozwala sądzić, że istnieje niewiele rzeczy, które mogą mnie poruszyć, ale nie byłam bezuczuciowym potworem. Nie byłam przecież moją matką, dla której zachowywanie kamiennej twarzy w _każdej_ sytuacji, nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. _Nie chciałam_ zachowywać się jak ona.

— Tak, to rzeczywiście dziwne, że jestem zdolna do normalnych, _ludzkich_ zachowań – odparłam, krzywiąc się jeszcze mocniej, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak nieprzyjemnie zabrzmiałam.

— Zabini, większość osób _zmuszonych_ do ślubu zaczęłoby panikować. Za to ty… — Potter parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. – Upuściłaś gazetę w owsiankę z taką gracją, że nawet nie miałem ochoty cię wyśmiać. Zupełnie, jakbyś nie była nawet zła. Nic, a nic.

Czy on zwariował? Oczywiście, że byłam zła. Ba, byłam tak wściekła, że prawie weszłam w ścianę, szukając mojego cholernego pamiętnika.

— Pozory mylą – odparłam filozoficznie, nie chcąc tłumaczyć mu, jak bardzo się mylił.

Dlaczego właściwie z nim rozmawiałam? Powinnam się raczej skupić na obmyśleniu planu dostania się do domu, bez zwrócenia czyjejkolwiek uwagi.

— Najwyraźniej – rzucił chłopak i zamilkł, za co byłam wdzięczna.

Mogłam przynajmniej oddać się przemyśleniom. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę teleportować się bezpośrednio do posiadłości. Moi rodzice zadbali o to, aby niezapowiedziani goście nie naruszali ich prywatności. Musiałam więc zabrać się za to od innej, bardziej tradycyjnej strony. Tylko które drzwi miałam wybrać? Frontowe odpadały – skrzypiały tak głośno, że usłyszeliby mnie wszyscy domownicy, a niewykluczone, że także nieszczęśnicy, którzy zdecydowali się poślubić moją babkę, a których zwłoki nigdy nie zostały odnalezione. Mogłabym spróbować wejść przez kuchnię. Skrzaty zapewne narobiłby rabanu, ale to akurat łatwo byłoby wyjaśnić. Na pewno nie miałyby nic przeciwko malutkiemu kłamstewku…

Tak, to chyba była najlepsza opcja. Moi rodzice nigdy nie zapuszczali się w te rejony domu, nie widząc takiej potrzeby. Pamiętałam każdą naganę, którą otrzymałam za pomoc skrzatom, jakby była to niewybaczalna zbrodnia. Uśmiechnęłam się z goryczą, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że w moim rodzinnym domu miało miejsce wiele podobnych absurdów, które zwykłam kiedyś uważać za _normalność_. Dopiero, gdy poznałam Albusa, zrozumiałam, jak bardzo się myliłam.

— Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś podzieliła się swoim _genialnym_ planem – mruknął James, a ja zamrugałam, wracając do rzeczywistości.

— Plan dla ciebie to: być cicho, podążać za mną i niczego nie dotykać – odparłam, a on prychnął.

— Chyba zwariowałaś. Jeśli już mam ryzykować, chcę chociaż brać w tym _czynny udział_.

— Nikt cię o to nie prosił, sam się tutaj wepchałeś – przypomniałam i posłałam mu krzywe spojrzenie.

Potter wywrócił oczami i zacisnął zęby, wyraźnie niezadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi. Przez moment poczułam się głupio, wiedząc, że chłopak próbował mi pomóc, chociaż był przy tym upierdliwy i irytujący. Westchnęłam i zatrzymałam się, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, aby zrobił to samo.

— Słuchaj… Znam ten dom jak nikt inny. Nie wymyślisz lepszego planu niż ja, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

— Wciąż mogłabyś mi chociaż powiedzieć, co to za plan – odparł chłopak, a ja zabrałam dłoń z jego ramienia.

— Wejdziemy przez kuchnię – oświadczyłam, a on uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem. – Co cię śmieszy, Potter?

— Dlaczego da się wejść do twojego domu przez _kuchnię_?

— Wyobraź sobie, że arystokraci w dawnych czasach nie mieli ochoty chociażby _widywać_ swojej służby.

— Przecież skrzaty mogą się teleportować.

— A w moim domu nie zawsze służyły skrzaty. – Wywróciłam oczami i przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. – Jakie to ma zresztą znaczenie?

— Żadne. Co potem? – spytał Gryfon, a po jego rozbawieniu nie pozostał nawet ślad.

— Przekonam skrzaty, żeby nikogo nie budziły, a ty wyciągniesz swoją magiczną pelerynkę – powiedziałam, a on zmarszczył brwi. – Co znowu?!

— Sądzisz, że to wystarczy?

— Moi rodzice _nigdy_ nie wstają w niedzielę wcześniej niż o dziesiątej.

Potter próbował ukryć zniesmaczenie tym przejawem snobizmu, ale ja wiedziałam, że ze wszystkich zwyczajów państwa Zabinich, ten był akurat całkiem normalny.

— W porządku. W takim razie, wiesz, gdzie mogą trzymać kontrakt? – spytał chłopak, a ja uśmiechnęłam się z zadowoleniem.

— Tam, gdzie wszystkie ważne dokumenty. W rodzinnym sejfie.

— Rozumiem, że wiesz, jak go otworzyć?

Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej, dając Potterowi do zrozumienia, jak oczywista była odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Gryfon westchnął cicho, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Chodźmy – powiedział. – Najwyraźniej nie jesteś taka głupia jak wyglądasz.

Mój uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony przez wściekłość. Zanim jednak zdążyłam na niego nawrzeszczeć, Potter oddalił się szybkim krokiem, a ja musiałam podążyć za nim, jeśli nie chciałam zostać sama w tym ciasnym tunelu.

* * *

Nie spodziewałam się, że mimo tak wczesnej pory, cały dom będzie pogrążony w ciszy. Gdy tylko wślizgnęliśmy się do środka, moje uszy natychmiast zostały zaalarmowane brakiem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Nie słyszałam zupełnie nic – ani świergotu skrzatów, przygotowujących posiłki, ani nawet gotujących się potraw.

Weszłam do pomieszczenia, zauważając, że cała kuchnia była pusta. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że moi rodzice mogliby zwolnić wszystkie skrzaty, ale jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobna wydawała się ich obecność w innej części domu. Moja uprzedzona matka nie mogła znieść myśli, że jakieś _stworzenie_ dotykałoby jej drogocennych rzeczy, w związku z czym posiadłość była sprzątana przez innych czarodziei.

— Dlaczego stoimy? – wyszeptał Potter, zachodząc mnie od tyłu i zmuszając mnie do wzdrygnięcia, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że nie byłam tutaj sama.

— Coś jest nie tak – odparłam, ignorując fakt, że chłopak stanął tuż obok mnie, mając do dyspozycji całą kuchnię. – Gdzie podziały się wszystkie skrzaty?

— A ile właściwie powinno ich tu być?

Zastanowiłam się nad jego pytaniem, marszcząc brwi i próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie imiona. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio zakradłam się do kuchni, chcąc, dla odmiany, nauczyć się czegoś _pożytecznego_ , co mogłoby pomóc mi w dorosłym życiu. W zasadzie nie wiedziałam, ile skrzatów pracowało w domu. Spuściłam wzrok, zawstydzona swoją ignorancją, a Potter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Jesteś w ogóle pewna, że dalej zatrudniacie skrzaty do pomocy? – zakpił, zmuszając mnie do zaciśnięcia zębów. Nie, nie byłam. Inne opcje wydawały mi się nieprawdopodobne, ale wciąż nie mogłam ich wykluczyć.

— To nieistotne – odparłam więc i machnęłam ręką. – Przynajmniej nie musimy ich uspokajać.

Potter popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem, które tylko pogłębiło mój rumieniec wstydu. Zarówno on, jak i Al, mieli niezwykły talent do sprawiania, że czułam się jak rozpuszczony bachor. W gruncie rzeczy, _byłam_ rozpuszczonym bachorem, chociaż za wszelką cenę starałam się odciąć od mojego szlachetnego urodzenia. Mogło nie zależeć mi na luksusach, ale moje pojęcie _luksusu_ znacznie różniło się od tego innych osób. W sytuacjach takich, jak ta, odczuwałam to ze zdwojoną siłą i nie do końca mi się to podobało.

Chłopak wyciągnął z torby słynną pelerynę, a ja nie zdołałam powstrzymać się od otwarcia ust w zdumieniu. Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę materiał, który wyglądałby jak synonim samej _magii_. Mienił się przy każdym ruchu, sprawiając wrażenie tak cienkiego i zwiewnego, jakby został utkany z najdrobniejszej pajęczej nici.

— Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego – wymamrotałam i wyciągnęłam dłoń w kierunku peleryny, delikatnie gładząc materiał palcami. – Musiała powstać z sierści naprawdę pięknego okazu Demimoza – dodałam, a Potter parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie sądzę, aby została zrobiona z _sierści_ – powiedział, szczerząc zęby, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Oboje wiemy, że _wszystkie_ Peleryny Niewidki są wykonane…

— Nie wszystkie – zaprzeczył chłopak, a jego uśmiech zmienił się na nieco bardziej tajemniczy. – Ten płaszcz jest w mojej rodzinie od pokoleń, Zabini. Sierść żadnego Demimoza nie mogłaby być tak trwała.

— W takim razie z czego…

— Nie mamy na to czasu – przerwał Potter, ku mojej wielkiej irytacji. Nie cierpiałam czegoś nie wiedzieć. – Może kiedyś ci powiem. Jak będziesz milsza.

Wywróciłam oczami i skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi, obserwując, jak Gryfon powoli rozwinął cały materiał i narzucił go na siebie, natychmiastowo znikając. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że jeszcze sekundę temu stał obok mnie, nigdy nie byłabym w stanie go znaleźć. Peleryna nie pozostawiła nawet _śladu_.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia, czy chłopak dalej tu był. Wyciągnęłam dłoń przed siebie i zacisnęłam w powietrzu, ale napotkałam jedynie nicość.

— Potter? – syknęłam i odwróciłam się gwałtownie, gdy poczułam jak kosmyk moich włosów pofrunął w górę. – To nie jest śmieszne.

Chwilę później, znalazłam się twarzą w twarz z rozbawionym Gryfonem, gdy narzucił na mnie pelerynę i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

— Trochę jest. Przyznaj, już zamierzałaś zacząć panikować.

— Wcale nie – fuknęłam i odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, decydując, że zmarnowaliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu. – Trzymaj się blisko mnie i pod żadnym pozorem, _niczego nie dotykaj_. Wliczając w to mnie – dodałam, gdy poczułam jego dłoń na moim biodrze.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, ale opuścił rękę, dając mi do zrozumienia, ze chciał mnie tylko zirytować. Wypuściłam ze świstem powietrze i ruszyłam do przodu, starając się zachowywać najciszej jak umiałam. Potter najwyraźniej postanowił zrobić to samo, bo gdyby nie jego ciepły oddech, który, od czasu do, czasu muskał moją skórę, zapomniałabym o jego obecności. Widać było, że często spędzał noce na włóczeniu się po korytarzach.

Kilka minut później zatrzymałam się pod drzwiami, prowadzącymi do sypialni rodziców. Na moment przestałam oddychać, próbując ustalić, czy byli w środku, ale nie usłyszałam zupełnie nic, poza biciem własnego serca. Skrzywiłam się, czując, jak dreszcz niepokoju przebiega mi po plecach. Może powinniśmy zawrócić i zapomnieć o sprawie, zanim było za późno? Wyjście za Scorpiusa wciąż wydawało się lepszym pomysłem niż zostanie wydaloną ze szkoły za łamanie reguł z _Jamesem Potterem_.

— Już za późno, żeby się wycofać, Zabini – wyszeptał chłopak, jakby czytał w moich myślach, a ja przyznałam mu rację.

Złamałam zasady, gdy tylko wskoczyłam do tego tunelu. Równie dobrze mogłam chociaż spróbować zrobić to, po co tu przyszłam, nawet jeśli z każdym kolejnym krokiem moja ochota na ucieczkę stawała się większa. Starałam się zignorować rosnący niepokój, wykorzystując bliskość Pottera jako rozpraszacz. Całkiem skuteczny, muszę przyznać.

Cała ta sytuacja była w pewnym sensie absurdalna. Nie nazwałabym go moim _wrogiem_ , ale nasze relacje nigdy nie wyglądały kolorowo. Wiedziałam, że głównym powodem takiego stanu rzeczy, jestem ja sama. James zawsze był wesołym, nieposłusznym dzieciakiem, który wolał żarty niż naukę. Z kolei ja… Dumna, poważna i wyniosła, choć miałam tylko jedenaście lat, stanowiłam jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. Nie mogłam być _przyjaciółką_ kogoś takiego. Przez sześć lat nie robiliśmy nic, poza wzajemnym działaniem sobie na nerwy. Taki stan rzeczy mi pasował – nie musiałam zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Potter miał w ogóle inną stronę, nieco bardziej przystępną. Nie myślałam o tym, że on zapewne postrzegał mnie w ten sam sposób. Widział mnie jedynie jako Valentinę Zabini, arystokratkę, dbającą tylko o swój interes. Mylił się, ale skąd miałby to niby wiedzieć?

Wystarczyły zaledwie godziny, spędzone w jego towarzystwie, abym uświadomiła sobie, jak _dziwna_ jest nasza relacja. Nie wiedzieliśmy o sobie nic, ale nie przeszkadzało nam to w wydawaniu nieustannych opinii na swój temat, czy też w prześciganiu się w złośliwościach. Miałam ochotę roześmiać się z goryczą, ponieważ doskonale rozumiałam przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy. Byłam Valentiną Zabini. Pozwalałam, aby właśnie to cholerne nazwisko mnie definiowało.

Wróciłam do rzeczywistości, gdy mój wzrok padł na drzwi, prowadzące do gabinetu mojego ojca. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i skrzywiłam lekko, gdy Potter wpadł na mnie, zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy. Zanim zdołałam się rozmyślić, zwróciłam się w jego stronę i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc – szepnęłam i spojrzałam w dół na swoje stopy. – Uważam jednak, że powinieneś tutaj zostać. Nie dam rady otworzyć sejfu, będąc pod peleryną, więc i tak musiałabym się ujawnić. Jeśli ktoś mnie złapie, będę mogła powiedzieć, że działałam sama.

Potter nic nie odpowiedział, więc uniosłam wzrok, chcąc zbadać jego reakcję. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wyraz twarzy chłopaka był zupełnie poważny.

— Zabini, wiedziałem, na co się piszę, gdy zgodziłem się tobie pomóc – odparł w końcu, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu tylko dlatego, że jesteś _kretynem_ i nie wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre – mruknęłam i westchnęłam. – Poważnie, Potter. Zostań tutaj. Otworzę sejf, zrobię kopię kontraktu i tu wrócę.

— Co, jeśli ktoś cię złapie?

— Lepiej, żebym była sama. Sam powiedziałeś, że moi rodzice nie pozwolą mnie wyrzucić. – Uśmiechnęłam się blado, chociaż oboje wiedzieliśmy, że moje słowa nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

— Rób, co chcesz – rzucił chłopak, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

Wyszłam spod peleryny, rozglądając się wcześniej po korytarzu. W domu ciągle było cicho, co dało mi siłę, aby ruszyć do przodu, ale też wywołało nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka. Miałam _naprawdę_ złe przeczucia. Wszystko wydawało się jednak być w zupełnym porządku. Choć raz musiałam wykazać się _gryfońską odwagą_ , nieważne jak odrzucająca była ta perspektywa.

Nacisnęłam klamkę, zostawiając wahanie za sobą. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, ale niewystarczająco głośno, aby zwiększyć mój niepokój. Powoli wślizgnęłam się do środka, kierując swój wzrok na biblioteczkę za biurkiem ojca. Nie zwlekając zbytnio, podeszłam do regału i wyciągnęłam książkę, pokrytą zieloną skóra, spodziewając się usłyszeć charakterystyczne kliknięcie, świadczące o odblokowaniu zamka od szafki, w której znajdował się sejf. Odwróciłam się w kierunku biurka, chcąc przystąpić do otwierania sejfu, ale zamarłam w pół kroku, gdy mój wzrok napotkał zimne, błękitne oczy mojej matki, Cordelii Zabini.

— Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co takiego zamierzasz zrobić, młoda damo?

W jednej chwili zrobiło mi się słabo, zupełnie jakby ktoś odciął dopływ energii do moich kończyn. Opadłam na krzesło, czując jak po moim kręgosłupie spływa pot, który pojawił się znikąd. Co moja matka robiła w gabinecie ojca, o ósmej rano?! Dlaczego… Co…

— Ja… — wyjąkałam elokwentnie, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek słowa, które mogłyby pomóc mi w tej patowej sytuacji.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam ignorować swoich przeczuć. _Czułam,_ że coś było nie w porządku. Gdybym tylko zaufała instynktowi, nie musiałabym teraz patrzeć na matkę z narastającym uczuciem bezsilności i paniki, które zaczęło trawić mój umysł.

— Czy nie powinnaś być teraz w szkole?

— Przyszłam… Przyszłam tutaj, bo…

— Och, przestań dukać! – warknęła moja matka, podchodząc do biurka zamaszystym krokiem. Oparła się o blat, nachylając w moją stronę ze złowrogim wyrazem twarzy. – Nie jesteś _byle kim_ , aby móc wysławiać się w ten sposób, Valentino!

Jej głos sprawił, że wszystkie moje mięśnie spięły się boleśnie, a umysł został zalany setkami wspomnień, przypominając mi o tym, jak wiele razy słyszałam podobny ton i jak bardzo mnie on przerażał.

— Kontrakt. Jestem tutaj po kontrakt – powiedziałam cicho, opuszczając wzrok i walcząc z łzami, napływającymi do moich oczu. Całe szczęście, że Potter został na zewnątrz. Nie chciałam, aby widział tę scenę. Byłam zbyt dumna, aby pozwolić mu patrzeć na moją słabość.

— Postanowiłaś więc złamać szkolny regulamin i okraść twoich własnych rodziców?! Valentino, jak śmiesz!

— Dobrze wiemy, że to jedyny sposób, abym kiedykolwiek mogła chociaż spojrzeć na ten _cholerny_ świstek papieru – odparłam, wiedząc, że za moment pożałuję swoich słów. Co jednak miałam do stracenia?

— Dlaczego w ogóle miałabyś robić coś tak niedorzecznego? – spytała moja matka, odpychając się od biurka i wyciągając różdżkę. Zapewne zamierzała wezwać tu mojego ojca. Świetnie. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało…

— Niedorzecznego? Jedyną niedorzeczną rzeczą jest to, że postanowiliście mnie _sprzedać_ , jakbym była nic nie wartym rupieciem.

— Valentino! Dajemy ci szansę na podtrzymanie szlacheckiej tradycji i wzmacnianie reputacji naszego…

— Przestań! – wrzasnęłam i zerwałam się z krzesła. – Zamierzacie zniszczyć mi życie, tylko dlatego, że sprzyja to waszym cholernym interesom! Jak miałabym się z tego _cieszyć_?!

— Ty niewdzięczna smarkulo… — syknęła moja matka i ruszyła w moim kierunku, ale ja cofnęłam się gwałtownie.

Wcześniejszy strach ustąpił miejsca złości, która zaczynała przejmować nade mną kontrolę. Jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że powinnam raczej błagać o wybaczenie, ale nie byłam w stanie jej posłuchać. Miałam dość zarówno tej chorej sytuacji, jak i życia w ciągłym strachu przed moją własną rodziną.

Zanim zdołałam cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wszedł, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, James Potter. Panika natychmiast powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy tylko wzrok mojej matki padł na chłopaka.

— Nie dość, że masz czelność podważać nasze decyzje, to jeszcze sprowadzasz _obcych_ do rodzinnego domu?! – zagrzmiała kobieta, a ja posłałam Jamesowi spojrzenie pełne żalu. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zostać na tym cholernym korytarzu?!

Co miałam zrobić? Uciekać? Krzyczeć? Rzucić się na kolana i błagać o litość? Może jeszcze nie było za późno… Cholera, kogo ja próbowałam oszukać. Widok złości na twarzy zarówno mojej matki, jak i Pottera, bardzo klarownie wskazywał kierunek, w jaki zmierzała ta _rozmowa_.

Nagle poczułam, że oddychanie staje się coraz cięższe, a moja wizja zamazała się nieco. Jak przez mgłę zarejestrowałam, że chłopak mówi coś do matki, a ona natychmiast zwraca się w moją stronę.

— James _Potter_?! – wycedziła, a jej głos brzmiał, jakby dochodził ze studni. A może tylko mi się wydawało? – Czy to w takim towarzystwie wolisz się obracać? Może jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to _on_ jest przyczyną twojego bezczelnego zachowania?!

— A nawet jeśli, to co?! – odwarknął Potter, stając przede mną i zasłaniając mnie swoim ciałem. – Valentina jest pełnoletnia, ma prawo robić, co jej się żywnie podoba!

Nie, nie, nie… Tak bardzo chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby zamknął tę niewyparzoną gębę, bo tylko pogarsza sprawę, ale moje struny głosowe odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Mogłam jedynie siedzieć, próbując złapać oddech, co przychodziło mi z coraz większym trudem.

— Chyba… — wymamrotałam i zamrugałam gwałtownie. Nikt mnie nie usłyszał, jako że wszyscy zajęci byli kontynuowaniem tej bezcelowej wymiany zdań. – Słabo mi…

— Och, może zaraz powiesz mi, że chcecie się pobrać i mieć stado potomków?! Bezczelny chłopcze, jak śmiesz wchodzić do mojego domu i…

— I co?! Próbować pomóc twojej córce udaremnić wasze próby zrujnowania jej życia?! To nie ja jestem tutaj bezczelny!

— Valentina, jak możesz pozwalać mu mówić do mnie w ten sposób?!

Miałam atak paniki, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Potrzebowałam powietrza i chwili ciszy, ale oni nie przestawali krzyczeć. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że do pomieszczenia wbiegł mój ojciec, a po chwili i on dołączył do kłótni. Nieco bezwładnie pochyliłam się do przodu, wsadzając głowę między kolana, ale wcale nie zaczęłam czuć się przez to lepiej.

— Nienawidzę was wszystkich – wymamrotałam i osunęłam się na podłogę, poddając się słabości. Przed moimi oczami pojawiła się ciemność, a ja nie miałam siły z nią walczyć.


	4. Rozdział 4

Otworzyłam oczy i natychmiast zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie byłam w moim rodzinnym domu, a w Hogwarcie – w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Na początku nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego właściwie się tutaj znalazłam ani jak do tego doszło, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą moja pamięć wracała.

Cholerny Potter. Co ja właściwie myślałam, zabierając go ze sobą do domu? Reakcja moich rodziców była… cóż, całkowicie przewidywalna, ale on? Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby matka postanowiła go zabić za jego brak szacunku i niewyparzony jęzor. Musiałam przyznać, wykazał się prawdziwą odwagą, jak na Gryfona przystało. Niestety, zupełnie zapomniał użyć przy tym _mózgu_. Co chciał osiągnąć darciem się wniebogłosy na moich rodziców? Liczył, że zmienią zdanie i zaczną przepraszać mnie na kolanach?

O, nie… Mam nadzieję, że nie narobił sobie kłopotów. Oczywiście, znając moich rodziców, chłopak był w połowie drogi do swojego domu, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mógł, tak, jak wspomniałam, zostać _uśmiercony_ przez moją matulę.

Najgorsza w całej tej sytuacji była świadomość, że, prawdopodobnie, zniszczyłam życie zarówno swoje, jak i jego. Nie miałam żadnych szans na odkręcenie kontraktu, nie miałam również szans na uratowanie Pottera od okrutnego losu. Cholera, co ja sobie myślałam? Gdzie był mój pamiętnik, kiedy go potrzebowałam?!

Rozejrzałam się wokół, a moje spojrzenie natychmiast zatrzymało się na sylwetce chłopaka, siedzącego na krześle i czytającego książkę.

— Potter? – wycharczałam, a on natychmiast podniósł wzrok. – Jak udało ci się wyjść stamtąd żywcem?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądał na dosyć niepewnego, a może nawet zawstydzonego. Był to obraz, który wydawał mi się niezwykle abstrakcyjny. Moje _złe przeczucia_ natychmiast powróciły. Musiało stać się coś _naprawdę_ niedobrego, jeśli nawet James Potter nie potrafił znaleźć sił, aby uśmiechnąć się głupkowato.

— Co się stało? – spytałam ponownie, a on westchnął.

— Mam trzy wiadomości. Dobrą, złą i bardzo złą. Którą chcesz usłyszeć najpierw?

— Żadną – wymamrotałam żałośnie i zakryłam oczy dłonią. – Po prostu mów. Nic nie może być gorsze od myśli, które zatruwają mi w tej chwili umysł.

— Poczekałbym z takimi stwierdzeniami – burknął chłopak i, sądząc po odgłosach, podrapał się po głowie. – Moja… _kłótnia_ z twoimi rodzicami eskalowała do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy, jak zemdlałaś. Padło wiele słów. Większości nie pamiętam.

— To jest ta dobra informacja? – spytałam, odsłaniając oczy, a on uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Nie. Dobrą informacją jest to, że nie jesteś już zaręczona z Malfoyem.

Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, ignorując zawroty głowy wywołane nagłym ruchem.

— Co?! – zawołałam, zaciskając pięści na brzegu kołdry tak mocno, że usłyszałam trzask moich własnych kości.

— No, tak wyszło. Udało mi się odkręcić tę część kontraktu – powiedział chłopak i skrzywił się mocno. Zaraz. Co to znaczy tę część?!

— Potter, co żeś narobił? – wysyczałam, a on pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— Cóż, to jest ta _zła_ wiadomość. Nie jesteś już zaręczona z Malfoyem, tylko… z kimś innym.

O, nie… Nie, nie, nie!

— Jeśli powiesz to, co myślę, że powiesz, zamierzam cię zabić – oświadczyłam cicho, opadając na poduszki i wbijając wzrok w sufit.

— Przynajmniej wtedy nie będę musiał się z tobą żenić.

Cholera. Cholera, to nie działo się naprawdę. _Nie mogło_. Moi rodzice _nigdy_ nie zgodziliby się na coś równie absurdalnego. Nienawidzili Potterów, chociaż starali się to ukryć na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Nie przeszłoby im przez myśl, aby wydać _jedyną_ córkę za jednego z nich, tym bardziej, że miałam podobno umacniać reputację… Och. Mój ślub z Malfoyem mógłby przynieść im korzyści, jednak _nic_ nie mogło się równać z dobrą sławą, którą otrzymaliby, gdybym stała się częścią Złotej Rodziny. Moje zachowanie zapewne zupełnie skreśliło mnie w ich oczach, czyniąc ze mnie zdrajczynię krwi _i_ nazwiska. W ten sposób mogli się mnie przynajmniej pozbyć, nie tracąc przy tym nic na swoim wizerunku.

— Jak to się stało? – spytałam beznamiętnym tonem, a Potter westchnął.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Zabini. Krzyczałem coś o barbarzyńskich zwyczajach i o tym, że powinnaś sama zdecydować, za kogo chcesz wyjść i że nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdybyś zdecydowała się wybrać _mnie_. – Posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a on nie pozostał mi dłużny. – Chciałem cię tylko obronić! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że twoi szajbnięci starzy obrócą to przeciwko mnie?!

— Jesteś takim cholernie naiwnym Gryfonem! – wrzasnęłam na niego i uderzyłam pięścią w łóżko, co musiało wyglądać absolutnie komicznie. – Stałam się właśnie _zakałą rodu._ Jaki lepszy sposób mogliby znaleźć, aby się mnie pozbyć i nie stracić nic na swojej nieskazitelnej reputacji?!

— Nikt _normalny_ nie byłby w stanie tego przewidzieć, Zabini! Fakt, że ty możesz, jest cholernie przerażający i _chory_!

Zamknęłam usta, gromiąc go wzrokiem, chociaż wiedziałam, że ma rację. Normalni ludzie myśleli tak, jak Potter. Sądzili, że dyplomacją można załatwić wszystko, włącznie z przekonaniem innych do zmiany zdania. Dla nich naturalnym odruchem było bronienie osoby, która na to zasługiwała. Nie kalkulowali, czy będzie to opłacalne ani czy można wyciągnąć z tego jakiekolwiek korzyści. Decydowali się na coś, bo w to _wierzyli_.

Poczułam, jak łzy napływają do moich oczu, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że tylko moi rodzice byliby w stanie wykorzystać jego dobroduszność, rujnując mu życie. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że wolałabym wyjść już za Scorpiusa niż musieć spędzić resztę życia z Potterem. Nie miałam również żadnych złudzeń, że siedzący obok chłopak także nie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego – a już na pewno nie nazwisko.

— Zabini, czy ty płaczesz? – spytał cicho Gryfon, a ja zacisnęłam powieki ze złością.

— Jeśli zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nie podejrzewałeś mnie o taki przejaw człowieczeństwa, lepiej siedź cicho – wyjęczałam, starając się nie rozkleić. Czułam, jak moje policzki robią się gorące ze wstydu, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz przeze mnie płakać – odparł Potter, zaskakując mnie na tyle mocno, że otworzyłam oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Nie płaczę _przez ciebie._ Płaczę przez całą tę chorą sytuację, która definitywnie nie jest twoją winą – wymamrotałam i pociągnęłam nosem. Merlinie, byłam żałosna. Co się ze mną stało?

— Gdybym cię posłuchał i został na korytarzu… — zaczął Potter i zacisnął zęby.

Nie sądzę, abym kiedyś widziała go w podobnym stanie. Zupełnie jakby nagle zamienił się w poważnego, dorosłego człowieka, co, jak dobrze wiedziałam, nie miało zbyt wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. James Potter zachowywał się jak irytujący bachor, a fakt, że znalazł się w samym środku kłótni tylko to potwierdzał. Nie zmieniało to stanu rzeczy – nic, co miało miejsce, nie stało się zupełnie z jego winy. Nie mógł odpowiadać za bezwzględność moich rodziców ani moją własną naiwność, że być może uda mi się chociaż raz ich pokonać.

— Oboje wiemy, że jesteś zbyt _gryfoński_ , aby móc powstrzymać swoje bohaterskie zapędy – odparłam, narażając się na jego wściekłe spojrzenie. Ja, z kolei, byłam zbyt _ślizgońska_ , aby potrafić mówić to, co myślę, bez żadnego skrępowania. Łatwiej było palnąć jakąś głupotę, które zupełnie nie odzwierciedlała tego, co siedziało w mojej głowie. – Jak do tego doszło?

Pytałam, oczywiście, w jaki sposób Potter wpakował nas w tę patową sytuację. Kłótnia, kłótnią, ale ja wciąż nie wiedziałam, co, tak naprawdę, się stało.

— Twoja matka powiedziała, że jeśli tak bardzo chcę, abyś nie wychodziła za Malfoya, powinienem zająć jego miejsce – mruknął chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie. – Oczywiście, powiedziałem, że zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło, ale było już za późno, bo ta wiedźma przywołała kontrakt z sejfu, po czym oświadczyła, ze jeśli nie chcę zostać wydalony z Hogwartu, podpiszę ten dokument.

Zamknęłam oczy, czując, jak resztki sił opuszczają moje ciało. Cholera… Wiedziałam, że szantaż był jednym z ulubionych sposobów mojej matki na uzyskanie posłuszeństwa innych ludzi, ale wciąż nie mogło to powstrzymać wstydu, który poczułam na myśl o tym, że zrobiła coś takiego chłopakowi, którego jedyną winą była chęć pomocy innej osobie. Osobie, której, na dodatek, nie cierpiał.

— To właśnie ta bardzo zła wiadomość – dodał Potter smętnym tonem. – Czytałem ten kontrakt kilka razy i nie znalazłem nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc. W zasadzie upewniłem się jedynie, że jeśli go nie podpiszę, wylecę ze szkoły, a twoi rodzice oskarżą mnie o włamanie i napaść.

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy poczucie winy zalało mój umysł z taką siłą, że przez moment czułam się, jakbym znowu miała stracić przytomność. Nie mogłam znaleźć ani jednego słowa, które wyraziłoby to, jak bardzo chciałabym cofnąć czas i po prostu zgodzić się wyjść za Scorpiusa. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż niszczenie życia osobie, która, pomimo swojej dziecinności i działania mi na nerwy, wcale na to nie zasługiwała.

— Nawet jeśli podaliby mi Veritaserum, dwa z tych zarzutów wciąż byłyby prawdziwe – kontynuował chłopak, tylko potęgując moje rozżalenie. – Nie miałem wyjścia, Zabini.

Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała niekomfortowa, ciężka cisza, a ja wiedziałam, że musiałam zdobyć się na wypowiedzenie _tego_ słowa, chociaż znaczyło ono tyle, co nic. Nie mogło cofnąć czasu ani nawet poprawić sytuacji. Wciąż jednak było konieczne.

— Przepraszam – wydukałam i przygryzłam wargę. – Naprawdę nie sądziłam… Ja…

Zanim zdołałam powiedzieć coś więcej, drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się z impetem, a do środka wbiegł nie kto inny, jak mój _były_ narzeczony.

— Valentino Aurelio Zabini, coś ty narobiła?! – wrzasnął, a ja spojrzałam na Pottera, który wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

— Wygląda na to, że się zaręczyłam – odparłam spokojnie, chociaż czułam się, jakby ktoś próbował spalić moje wnętrzności.

— Jak to, do cholery, się stało?! Val… Żadne z nas nie chciało się hajtać, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że Potter to _lepszy wybór_?! – krzyczał dalej Scorpius, wywołując na twarzy Gryfona ogromną wściekłość.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy! – Chłopak zerwał się z krzesła, odwracając w kierunku mojego przyjaciela z zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz!

Poczułam, że przyszedł czas, abym wypełzła spod kołdry. Żadne z nas nie znajdowało się w dobrym stanie mentalnym, a jeśli doszłoby do rękoczynów, wszyscy zostalibyśmy wyrzuceni, co tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.

— Wiem, że miałeś jej _pomóc_ , a nie rujnować życie!

— Ach tak?! Ciekawe, dlaczego w ogóle prosiła mnie o pomoc?! A, już wiem! Bo miała wyjść za _ciebie_ , Malfoy!

— Wypluj to, ty parszywy…

— ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! – wrzasnęłam tak głośno, że nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby dyrektor McGonagall wpadła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zaalarmowana moim słodkim głosikiem.

Obaj spojrzeli na mnie z szokiem, podczas gdy ja próbowałam wygramolić się z łóżka. Z zażenowaniem zauważyłam, że mam na sobie szpitalną piżamę, zamiast moich własnych ubrań, ale nie mogłam pozwolić, aby coś takiego stanęło mi na drodze do uspokojenia tych kretynów.

— Nikt, do cholery, nie chciał znaleźć się tej sytuacji – wycedziłam wściekle, gromiąc ich spojrzeniem. – Scorp, jeśli ktoś tutaj ma prawo się wściekać, na pewno nie jesteś to _ty_! Potter, skoro podpisałeś ten durny kontrakt, nie chcąc wylecieć ze szkoły, może dobrym pomysłem będzie _użycie mózgu_ i zamknięcie się?!

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy. Fakt, że obaj dalej patrzyli na siebie spod byka, wcale nie pomagał.

— Wierz mi, Scorp, to nie była wina Pottera. Wiedzieliśmy, że nasz plan może się nie powieść. Jeśli jednak ktoś mógł przewidzieć wszelkie możliwe konsekwencje, tym kimś byłam _ja_. Nie zrobiłam tego, czego skutki możemy teraz _podziwiać_. – Pokręciłam głową i spuściłam wzrok. – Możecie stać tutaj i wydzierać się na siebie, ale nic nie cofnie czasu.

— Zamierzasz tak po prostu się poddać? – spytał Scorpius z niedowierzaniem, a ja spojrzałam na niego poirytowana.

— A co mam zrobić?! Może powinnam pójść do domu i spróbować zniszczyć ten kontrakt?

— Nie no, to by było akurat głupie – odparł mój przyjaciel, zmuszając mnie do wywrócenia oczami. Potter za to prychnął jak kot, pokazując swoją pogardę dla wszystkiego, co opuszczało usta Scorpiusa. – Musi być coś…

— Potter _czytał_ ten kontrakt, Scorp – powiedziałam i zacisnęłam na moment zęby.

— Naprawdę wierzysz w _jego_ słowa? Dla niego to pewnie jeden, wielki żart…

— Ty jesteś żartem, Malfoy! – Potter włączył się do rozmowy, zabijając wzrokiem mojego przyjaciela. – Jeśli sądzisz, że chciałbym z własnej woli się z nią ożenić, jesteś _nienormalny._

Co prawda chłopak nie powiedział niczego, czego bym się nie spodziewała, ale wciąż nie mogłam powstrzymać się od posłania mu urażonego spojrzenia. Chyba nikt nie lubił słuchać, jak niewiele znaczył w oczach innych ludzi. Tym bardziej, kiedy podobne słowa padały z ust ich _narzeczonego_. Merlinie. Byłam zaręczona z Potterem.

Poczułam, jak znowu robi mi się słabo i opadłam na łóżko, zaczynając się histerycznie śmiać. Nie musiałam patrzeć ani na Scorpiusa, ani na Pottera, aby wiedzieć, że przyglądali mi się z niepokojem. Brzmiałam zapewne jak osoba chora psychicznie, ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, dokładnie tak się czułam. Może, gdyby uznali mnie za niepoczytalną, nie musiałabym za nikogo wychodzić?

— Val? Dobrze się czujesz? – Scorpius podszedł do łóżka i klęknął przede mną, próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, ale ja usilnie wgapiałam się w swoje własne dłonie.

— Co to za głupie pytanie – burknęłam. – Oczywiście, że nie czuję się dobrze.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała zemdleć.

Westchnęłam i podniosłam wzrok, próbując zignorować zmartwiony wyraz twarzy Malfoya.

— Rozumiem, że cała szkoła wie już, co się stało? – spytałam cicho, a on pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Dostałem list od moich rodziców, wyjaśniający sytuację. Nie są pocieszeni.

Prychnęłam i skrzywiłam się nieznacznie. Rodzice Scorpiusa nie byli aż tak źli, jak moi, głównie za sprawą jego matki – Astorii. Kobieta pasowała do świata arystokratów jak pięść do nosa, co było zapewne jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu mój przyjaciel nie wyrósł na uprzedzonego, zepsutego bachora. Za to jego ojciec wciąż starał się kultywować tradycje rodzinne. Zapewne uważał, że ten kontrakt małżeński był _doskonałym_ pomysłem i nawet Astoria nie mogła wybić mu tego z głowy. Wątpiłam, aby faktycznie byli tak niezadowoleni, jak mówił Scorp. Pan Malfoy – może, ale jego żona? Zapewne robiła teraz wszystko, aby uzmysłowić Draconowi, jak bardzo się mylił.

— Przejdzie im – mruknęłam, mimo moich przemyśleń i wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzałam na Pottera, zatrzymując wzrok na jego skrzyżowanych ramionach i poirytowanym wyrazie twarzy.

Nie mogłam go winić za przejawianie tak jawnej niechęci, ale wciąż miałam ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał zachowywać się jak jedyna ofiara podłości moich rodziców. Wiedziałam, że podobna dyskusja do niczego nie doprowadzi, więc zamiast tego spytałam:

— Co z twoją rodziną, Potter?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej, po czym irytacja zniknęła z jego twarzy, zastąpiona niepokojem.

— Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o tym kontrakcie, Zabini – odparł po chwili, a ja otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, Potter? Skoro już zgodziłeś się na to wszystko, musisz liczyć się z tym, że moi rodzice nie będą zwlekać z przekazaniem światu tej _wspaniałej nowiny_ – zakpiłam.

— Twoi rodzice poinformują o naszych _zaręczynach_. Z kolei moi nie mogą dowiedzieć się o kontrakcie – sprecyzował Gryfon, a Scorpius prychnął oburzony.

— Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w twój nagły przypływ uczuć do Val?

Scorp mógł być okazem niezbyt inteligentnego samca, ale czasami nawet on miewał przebłyski. Jego pytanie miało naprawdę dużo sensu.

— Musimy zrobić wszystko, aby uwierzyli. Jeśli jest coś, czego ani mój ojciec, ani matka nie tolerują, jest to szantaż i głupota. Dostaną szału, gdy tylko o tym usłyszą.

— Nie sądzisz, że ich szał mógłby nam w jakiś sposób pomóc? – spytałam z nadzieją, a on spojrzał na mnie niechętnie.

— Nie.

— Jesteś pewny? – dodał Scorp, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Twój ojciec to _Harry Potter_ , a ciotka to _Hermiona Weasley._ Na pewno mogliby…

— _Nie –_ powtórzył Gryfon, tym razem bardziej stanowczo. – Może dla was normalnością jest zamiatanie podobnych spraw pod dywan i nieponoszenie konsekwencji własnych czynów, ale moja rodzina byłaby wściekła _na mnie_ , że dałem się wmanipulować w tę sytuację. Zapewne nie obyłoby się bez słownych przepychanek między naszymi rodzicami, ale koniec końców i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Jedynie zepsułoby nawet i te wątłe relacje, które udało im się wypracować na przestrzeni lat. A ja musiałbym żyć z tym, że ich zawiodłem. Znowu – dodał, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie rozumiem… — mruknął Scorpius. – Nawet w takiej sytuacji nie wstawiliby się za tobą? Nie próbowaliby ci pomóc?

— To nie jest pomoc, Malfoy – warknął Potter. – Pomocą będzie wspieranie mnie, nawet pomimo tego cholernego błędu. Posprzątanie bałaganu _za mnie_ to zupełnie coś innego.

— Ale…

— Zamknij się – przerwałam mojemu przyjacielowi i posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma nic normalnego w tym, jak takie sprawy traktują _nasi_ rodzice. Jeśli Potter nie chce, aby jego rodzina wiedziała o kontrakcie, to nie będziemy tego kwestionować.

Gryfon wydawał się zaskoczony moim nagłym wyznaniem, ale jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał nieco, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Scorpiusie, który przyglądał mi się z oburzeniem.

— Ale to nie ma nawet sensu! – jęknął i złapał się za głowę. – Dlaczego okłamywanie ich miałoby być lepsze?!

— Bo przynajmniej nie będę musiał patrzeć na rozczarowanie w ich oczach, a oni nie będą musieli się wstydzić, że ich syn to idiota, który dał się wykorzystać – odparł Potter i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

Odwróciłam wzrok, przełykając głośno ślinę. Jego ton sprawił, że moje poczucie winy wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, ale tym razem towarzyszyła mu także bezsilność. Żałowałam, że odważyłam się poprosić go o pomoc. Żałowałam, że akurat wtedy zmusiłam się do przełknięcia mojej głupiej dumy. Wiedziałam, że muszę zrobić wszystko, aby choć trochę ułatwić mu tę sytuację, nawet jeśli sama nie umiałam pogodzić się ze swoim losem.

Przybrałam kamienny wyraz twarzy i skinęłam głową, przystając na jego prośbę, chociaż, tak naprawdę, miałam ochotę opaść na łóżko i zacząć wyć jak wilkołak. Być może Potter nie będzie musiał patrzeć na zawód w oczach jego rodziców, ale za to ja będę zmuszona do końca życia oglądać niechęć i żal w _jego_.

Cholera jasna, naprawdę potrzebowałam tego pamiętnika.


	5. Rozdział 5

**A/N: To chyba pierwsza notka autorki, jaką napisałam przy tej historii. Zapewne powinnam była to zrobić nieco wcześniej, ale chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nic w tym opowiadaniu nie ma być poważne i głębokie. Piszę je głównie dla przyjemności - ot tak, żeby się odstresować. Jeśli więc szukacie czegoś o nieco większej "głębi", to raczej jej tu nie znajdziecie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że - tak, jak ja - będziecie się po prostu dobrze bawić, czytając nowe rozdziały :) Jeśli uznacie, że podoba Wam się mój pomysł i jego wykonanie - dajcie znać. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, również mi napiszcie. Zawsze z chęcią przyjmuję konstruktywną krytykę.**

 **Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tutaj wpadli. Jest mi naprawdę bardzo miło :)**

* * *

 _Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym, że spędzę w bibliotece aż tyle czasu. Co prawda, nie spodziewałam się także, że zaręczę się z Jamesem Potterem, ale życie bywało całkowicie nieprzewidywalne. Okazuje się, że rzędy regałów z książkami są nie tylko skarbnicą wiedzy, ale też doskonałym miejscem na kryjówkę. Kiedy tylko słyszę relatywnie znajomy głos, przeskakuję do kolejnej alejki, dumna z siebie, że znowu udało mi się wymknąć._

 _Jestem żałosna, naprawdę. Już wiem, dlaczego Tiara Przydziału postanowiła przydzielić mnie do Slytherinu, chociaż rozważała także Gryffindor. Do tej pory sądziłam, że to dzięki moim błaganiom, aby nie rujnowała mi życia, ale nie… Chodziło o to, że jestem tchórzem. Myśl o tym, że miałabym spojrzeć w oczy Potterowi – mojemu narzeczonemu – napawa mnie tak wielkim przerażeniem, że mam ochotę zacząć się histerycznie śmiać. Wiem, że prędzej, czy później, będę zmuszona do wyjścia z tego zakurzonego bunkra, ale wciąż nie potrafię nawet spojrzeć w kierunku drzwi. Zamiast tego, wolę siedzieć i pisać w pamiętniku, jakby to miało rozwiązać moje problemy._

 _Merlinie… W co ja się wpakowałam? W dalszym ciągu nie mogę uwierzyć, że moje życie zaczęło przypominać jeden z tych mugolskich seriali—tasiemców. Temelonele? Telenomele? Jak one się właściwie nazywają? Och, co za różnica… To nie jest jakiś fikcyjny scenariusz, to jest moje_ życie _. Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie uprzedził mnie o tym, jak żenujące się stanie…_

— Telenowele, Zabini.

Przestałam pisać i podniosłam wzrok ze zdziwieniem. Już sama moja wizyta w bibliotece była zaskakująca, ale jak w takim razie nazwać obecność Pottera w tym miejscu? I pomyśleć, że nie wierzyłam w cuda…

— Dlaczego, do cholery, znowu czytasz mój pamiętnik?! – warknęłam, a on uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. – I jak zdołałeś się tutaj zakraść?

— Wszedłem przez drzwi, _kochanie_. Jak wszyscy inni w tym zamku. – Wywrócił oczami Potter, zmuszając mnie do wzdrygnięcia się, gdy tylko usłyszałam _to_ słowo. – Poza tym, ostatnio zapierałaś się, że wcale nie piszesz pamiętnika. Nie wiesz, że kłamstwo to straszliwa rzecz?

No naprawdę, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Czyż to nie on uznał, że lepiej będzie nie wspominać jego rodzicom o jakimkolwiek kontrakcie, a zamiast tego _udawać_ wielką miłość? Już chyba wolałam moje kłamstewka.

— Po co tu przylazłeś? – burknęłam jednak, wiedząc, że nie chciałam zaczynać _nowej drogi życia_ od bezsensownych kłótni.

— Dobrze wiesz, po co – odparł chłopak i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. – Nie możesz ukrywać się w nieskończoność, jeśli nasz plan ma wypalić. _Tym razem_. – Skrzywił się i przeczesał włosy palcami.

Spojrzałam na niego krytycznie, obserwując bałagan na jego głowie. Włosy Pottera zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że chłopak wyglądał jakby czesał się miotłą. Przyznaję, dodawało mu to dziwnego uroku, chociaż nigdy nie powiedziałabym tego na głos.

— Szanse na to, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w nasze gorące uczucie są…

— Całkiem duże, jeśli wyjdziesz z biblioteki – przerwał mi Potter i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś na bakier z okazywaniem uczuć. Możesz sobie fukać i warczeć na wszystkie strony, ja zadbam o resztę.

Co to miało, do cholery, znaczyć?! Wcale nie miałam z tym problemów! Faktycznie bywałam nieprzyjemna i dosyć szybko się denerwowałam, ale nie byłam socjopatką.

— Udam, że nie słyszałam, co powiedziałeś – mruknęłam i odwróciłam wzrok, nie chcąc pokazywać mu, jak bardzo zabolały mnie jego słowa.

Mimo wszystko, Potter musiał się zorientować, bo westchnął ciężko i złapał mnie za rękę, przez co prawie podskoczyłam na krześle. Spojrzałam na niego, próbując wyszarpnąć dłoń, ale on uśmiechnął się kpiąco i nic sobie nie robił z moich szaleńczych wygibasów.

— Zabini… Jesteśmy _zaręczeni_. Wiesz, że w pewnym momencie naszego _związku_ będę musiał dotknąć cię też w inne miejsca? – spytał z rozbawieniem, a ja poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się gorące.

Przestałam się szamotać, co natychmiast doprowadziło chłopaka do śmiechu. Wolałam nawet nie myśleć o tym _pewnym momencie_. Póki co, był on tak odległy, że nie musiałam się nim przejmować. Chyba.

— Nie musisz mi przypominać o tej strasznej perspektywie – odparłam i spojrzałam smętnie na nasze stykające się ręce.

Dłoń Pottera była znacznie większa niż moja, co nie stanowiło wielkiego zaskoczenia. Chłopak nie należał do bardzo wysokich, ale wciąż znacznie przewyższał mnie wzrostem. Jego skóra była przyjemnie ciepła, co – musiałam przyznać – czyniło całą tę sytuację _nieco_ bardziej znośną.

— Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Zabini – mruknął Potter i westchnął po raz kolejny. – Jeśli jednak będę musiał wyciągnąć cię stąd siłą, zrobię to.

— Pójdę dobrowolnie – powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. – I tak zaczynałam mieć dosyć tego miejsca.

— Wytrzymałaś dłużej niż sądziłem. – Potter zaśmiał się krótko, a ja spojrzałam na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Mapa.

Ach, no tak. Kolejny z sekretów mojego… _Pottera_ , o którym nie wiedział nikt, poza osobami, mającymi styczność z paplą—Albusem. Ciężko było mi to przyznać, ale wykonanie szczegółowej mapy całego Hogwartu i zaczarowanie jej w taki sposób, aby pokazywała każdą osobę w zamku, było naprawdę imponujące. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałabym odbyć z Potterem _interesującą_ rozmowę, zapewne dotyczyłaby ona tej mapy.

— Naprawdę spędziłeś ostatnie dnie, śledząc mnie po całym zamku? – spytałam, ignorując moje _nieczyste_ myśli i uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco.

— Wolałem mieć pewność, że Malfoy nie przekona cię do zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

— Twój brat by mu nie pozwolił – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami, po czym wstałam, pakując pamiętnik do torby.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Al bawi się w niańkę – burknął chłopak, a ja posłałam mu krzywe spojrzenie.

— A ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się nie cierpicie. Dzielą was dwa lata. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet nie musielibyście ze sobą rozmawiać, gdybyście nie chcieli. Może nieustanne kłótnie sprawiają wam przyjemność?

Potter wstał i uśmiechnął się lekko, chociaż wyraźnie miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Poczekał aż dołączę do niego po drugiej stronie stołu, po czym objął mnie ramieniem, zmuszając mnie do potknięcia się o własne nogi.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknęłam, zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć, a on zachichotał.

— Jesteś miłością mojego życia, zapomniałaś? – odparł i pokręcił głową. – Przestań podskakiwać za każdym razem, gdy cię dotknę. Obserwowanie twoich reakcji jest całkiem zabawne, muszę przyznać, ale nie pomoże nam sprzedać tego _kłamstewka_.

— Nie możemy zaczekać, aż ktoś pojawi się w zasięgu wzroku? – mruknęłam zniechęcona, co wyraźnie zirytowało chłopaka.

— Zabini, przestań. Żadne z nas tego _nie chce_ , ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to _ja_ powinienem znosić to wszystko gorzej, tymczasem…

— Dlaczego właściwie tak nie jest, Potter? – spytałam, przerywając mu niegrzecznie. – Dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbyś wcale nie miał hajtnąć się z osobą, której nienawidzisz?

Gryfon spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i skrzywił się lekko, gdy tylko zrozumiał w pełni sens moich słów.

— Nie nienawidzę cię, Zabini. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, żeby się z tobą umówić, bo jesteś irytująca, przemądrzała i wredna. Jednak to wciąż za mało, abym uważał cię za wroga.

Jego słowa miały słodko—gorzki smak, czego bardzo nie chciałam przyznać. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że nasza relacja nie była aż tak zła, jak myślałam, a z drugiej… Och, ironio, byłam zaręczona z kimś, kto najwyraźniej nie uważał mnie nawet za atrakcyjną. Świetnie. Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że mi również nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl, aby się z nim umówić, ale byłoby to wierutne kłamstwo. Oczywiście, nie zamierzałam nic z tą _myślą_ robić, jednak nie umniejszało to jej istnienia.

— Wzajemnie – burknęłam, nie precyzując, do której części jego wypowiedzi się odniosłam. Prawdę powiedziawszy, ja również go nie nienawidziłam, mimo wszystkich kłótni i nieporozumień.

Poczułam, że chłopak ponownie mnie objął i, tym razem, zdołałam powstrzymać się od jakiejś głupiej reakcji. Zacisnęłam jedną dłoń na torbie, a drugą włożyłam do kieszeni szaty, decydując, że jest to lepsze wyjście niż objęcie Pottera w talii. Bardzo szybko zrozumiałam jednak, że chodzenie w takiej pozycji jest _niezwykle_ niewygodne, więc — zrezygnowana – wyciągnęłam rękę i położyłam ją na biodrze chłopaka, starając się nie krzywić.

— Ładnie pachniesz – mruknął Gryfon, a ja prawie zakrztusiłam się śliną. – Zawsze chciałem ci to powiedzieć, ale sądziłem, że to głupi pomysł.

— Miałeś rację? – spytałam, bardziej niż powiedziałam, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, a on się zaśmiał krótko.

— Ta sytuacja i tak nie będzie bardziej niezręczna.

Chyba dla niego. Osobiście potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie co najmniej kilkanaście różnych scenariuszy, które mogłyby doprowadzić do pogorszenia spraw, a podobne komentarze _zdecydowanie_ miały w nich miejsce. Zdecydowałam się jednak zatrzymać to spostrzeżenie dla siebie, nie chcąc, aby Potter po raz kolejny mnie wyśmiał.

— Gdzie właściwie idziemy? – spytałam cicho zamiast tego.

— Do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

Cudownie. Nie dość, że szliśmy przytuleni, to jeszcze miała zobaczyć to cała szkoła. A mogłam zostać w bibliotece… Poczułam przemożną chęć ucieczki do damskiej toalety, gdzie czekała na mnie przytulna kabina, w której nie musiałabym znosić niczyich spojrzeń. Szanse na to, że chłopak ruszyłby za mną, były jednak duże – na tyle duże, że zrezygnowałam ze swojego wspaniałego planu i zajęłam się jedyną rzeczą, która mogła odwrócić moją uwagę od nadchodzącego upokorzenia.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie, Potter – odezwałam się i odważyłam się unieść głowę, patrząc na jego twarz z profilu. Szybko zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcale nie wyglądał, jakby chciał mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to _ja_ byłam tą panikującą, podczas gdy on trzymał rękę na pulsie.

— Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, Zabini – odparł jednak po dłuższej chwili, zmniejszając nieco ucisk na moim ramieniu. – Nigdy nie myślałem o takich rzeczach jak ślub, czy rodzina. Chyba sądziłem, że to wszystko przyjdzie samo, w odpowiednim momencie. Jestem wściekły na całą tę sytuację, ale, z drugiej strony… Nie zmienia ona nic, jeśli chodzi o moje plany na przyszłość. Wciąż muszę skończyć szkołę i dostać się do programu dla Aurorów. Wciąż będę mógł się rozwijać i spełniać marzenia. To nie jest koniec świata.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, myśląc o jego słowach i pozwalając, aby zapanowała między nami cisza. Potter miał, w pewnym sensie, rację. Nie stałam mu na przeszkodzie do edukacji, czy też kariery. Nie miałam zamiaru wyżywać się na nim za to, że skończyliśmy w takiej, a nie innej pozycji. Jakaś część mnie wiedziała również, że on także nie będzie chciał świadomie niszczyć mi życia. To nie ta perspektywa była dla mnie jednak najgorsza.

Bezsilność, którą czułam, doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, ja miałam zaplanowane wszystko – edukację, karierę, a także życie miłosne. Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie moment, kiedy znajdę tę jedną, właściwą osobę i, z uśmiechem na ustach, zgodzę się związać z nią na resztę moich dni. Chciałam mieć psa i dwójkę dzieci – najlepiej dziewczynkę i chłopca, ot tak, żebym na starość mogła dzielić się z nimi wiedzą na temat wychowania zarówno jednej płci, jak i drugiej. Teoretycznie, wciąż mogłam mieć dzieci i rodzinę, ale brakowało tego najważniejszego czynnika, który sprawiał, że patrzyłam w przyszłość z nadzieją – miłości.

Przełomem w relacji mojej i Pottera było przyznanie, że nie darzyliśmy się wzajemną nienawiścią. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że posiadaliśmy jakiekolwiek podstawy, aby nasz związek mógł wypalić. Nie chciałam musieć się o to starać. Nie chciałam budzić się każdego dnia z myślą, że spotkało mnie to samo, co moich rodziców – jałowe życie z osobą, która jest jedynie moim _współlokatorem_.

— Nigdy nie chciałeś się, tak po prostu, zakochać? – spytałam cicho, zanim zdołałam się powstrzymać. Poczułam, jak ciało Pottera spięło się nieznacznie w odpowiedzi na moje słowa, a ja miałam ochotę zakląć szpetnie.

Gryfon pewnie nie będzie mógł dojść do siebie przez tydzień, po usłyszeniu _takiego_ pytania z ust Valentiny Zabini. Czasami bywałam równie głupia, co Scorpius.

— Nie myślałem o tym. To chyba nie jest proces, który można wymusić albo w jakikolwiek sposób przyspieszyć. Sądziłem, że mam jeszcze czas…

— W dalszym ciągu go masz – zauważyłam gorzko i skrzywiłam się. – Po prostu, nawet jeśli się zakochasz, i tak nie będziesz mógł nic z tym faktem zrobić.

— Och, no nie wiem – odparł Potter z rozbawieniem. – Zawsze mogę zakochać się w tobie.

Wywróciłam oczami, wiedząc doskonale, że taki scenariusz był zupełnie niemożliwy. Nie musiałam nawet znać Gryfona, aby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele nas dzieliło. W naszym przypadku sukcesem byłaby jakakolwiek _sympatia_.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, to równie prawdopodobne jak to, że Scorpius wyzna miłość twojej kuzynce.

— Niech tylko spróbuje – warknął James, a ja prychnęłam.

Rose Weasley — choć mój przyjaciel nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał — przerażała go bardziej niż ja. W zasadzie jego strach wydawał się całkiem uzasadniony. Gryfonka przejawiała oznaki ogromnej ambicji, czemu trudno było się dziwić, patrząc na jej matkę. Oprócz tego, miała również donośny głos i ognisty temperament, który często prezentowała, gdy tylko Scorpius zdołał ją zdenerwować – co zdarzało się _nagminnie_.

— O to akurat nie musisz się martwić.

Zanim Potter zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się sylwetka smukłej dziewczyny, a my natychmiast się zatrzymaliśmy. Poczułam, że chłopak nieco zwolnił swój uścisk, ale nie mogłam go winić. Zapewne moja reakcja wyglądałaby podobnie, gdybym właśnie trafiła na mojego _byłego chłopaka_ , zakładając, że ktoś taki w ogóle by istniał.

Melania Griffith była jedną z najsłodszych i najmilszych uczennic Hogwartu. Często zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem udawało jej się traktować wszystkich z tak wielką sympatią, podczas gdy ja sama spędzałam większość moich dni na warczeniu i obrażaniu wszystkich idiotów w zasięgu wzroku. Dziewczyna była niemalże zupełnym przeciwieństwem mnie – niziutka, drobna, z długimi, ciemnymi włosami i oczami tak jasnymi, że przypominały mi lód. Nie dziwiłam się, że nawet ktoś tak wybredny, jak Potter, nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok jej wdzięków.

Przez cały szósty rok nauki ich związek stanowił źródło nieustannych plotek. Niektórzy wróżyli im nawet rychły ślub – najlepiej od razu po zakończeniu szkoły. I chociaż wydawało mi się to śmieszne, nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że wyglądali razem jak para prosto z bajki. Koniec ich związku zaskoczył mnie tak samo, jak wszystkich innych. Nawet kilka miesięcy później nikt w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał, dlaczego zdecydowali się na podobny krok.

W jednej chwili stało się jednak jasne, że chociaż nie byli już razem, uczucia Melanii wcale nie zniknęły. Jej twarz wyrażała szok, niedowierzanie i ogromny smutek. Tak ogromny, że nie mogłam powstrzymać poczucia winy, które zaczęło zalewać mój umysł, chociaż starałam się nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

— Mel… — mruknął Potter i podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Ja również nie wiedziałam, więc po prostu stałam tam, obserwując każdą zmianę na twarzy dziewczyny.

— Jamie… Ja… Nie wiedziałam, że wy… To znaczy… — Głos Melanii był cichy i drżący od nadmiaru emocji, a każde jej słowo doprowadzało mnie do coraz większej rozpaczy.

Cholera. Mogłam być wściekła, że zostałam pozbawiona szansy na znalezienie swojego szczęścia, ale nie sądziłam, że bycie osobą, która odbiera tę szansę innym, okaże się jeszcze gorsze. Twarz Melanii wyrażała wiele, ale jedno uczucie szczególnie rzucało się w oczy – _miłość_. Wiedziałam, że dziewczyna kochała Pottera, chociaż nie byli już razem. Wiedziałam też, że chłopak nigdy nie zobaczy na mojej twarzy podobnego wyrazu, przez co miałam ochotę zaśmiać się histerycznie. Dziewczyna zapewne właśnie zaczynała rozumieć, że chłopak jej marzeń ruszył do przodu, podczas gdy ona dalej tonęła w swoich uczuciach do niego. Nie miała pojęcia, że scena, rozgrywająca się na jej oczach, to jedno, wielkie kłamstwo. A ja nie mogłam zrobić nic, aby to zmienić.

— Spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali – wymamrotałam cicho i wydostałam się z objęć Pottera, mijając Melanię tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Nie obchodziło mnie, że zapewne żadna normalna dziewczyna nie zostawiłaby swojego narzeczonego z jego _byłą_ , ale nie chciałam dłużej patrzeć na łzy, zbierające się w oczach Krukonki. Być może gdybym uważała ją za wstrętną, pustą panienkę, nie czułabym aż takich wyrzutów sumienia, ale, niestety, Melania była _dobra_ – na pewno lepsza niż ja.

Wyglądało na to, że lista rzeczy, których szczerze nienawidziłam w całej tej chorej sytuacji, właśnie powiększyła się o kolejną pozycję.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Leżę plackiem w łóżku, obłożnie chora na katar xD Bardzo pozytywnie wpłynęło to na moją wenę, więc oto jest nowy rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

 **Beti: Bardzo dziękuję za to, że zdecydowałaś się jednak skomentować. Jest mi bardzo miło, że moja historia Cię zaciekawiła, bo naprawdę dobrze się przy niej bawię! Oby tak zostało, postaram się nic nie zepsuć :D**

* * *

Pukanie do drzwi niemalże przyprawiło mnie o zawał serca. Nie musiałam patrzeć w lustro, aby wiedzieć, że wyglądałam jak Inferius. Godziny płaczu zrobiły swoje. Zapewne cała moja twarz była czerwona, opuchnięta i brudna od pozostałości tuszu do rzęs. Nie miałam ochoty na spotkania towarzyskie. Nie miałam ochoty _na nic_ , poza leżeniem w łóżku i czekaniem, aż ten dzień się skończy.

— Val? – Głos Albusa dotarł do mnie zza drzwi, a ja podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, wycierając twarz. Wiedziałam doskonale, że chłopak nie odpuści. Znałam go zbyt dobrze. – Wiem, że tam jesteś. Twoje współlokatorki od godziny marudzą, że wyrzuciłaś je z ich własnego dormitorium.

Chwyciłam różdżkę i machnęłam nią w kierunku drzwi. Gdy tylko rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, Albus nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, zaczynając się rozglądać. Chwilę zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do panujących w pomieszczeniu ciemności, ale w końcu jego wzrok padł na moje łóżko i stos chusteczek, leżących obok. Skrzywiłam się i machnęłam różdżką po raz kolejny, pozbywając się śmieci.

— Płakałaś? – spytał chłopak ze zdziwieniem, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Odpowiedź była dość oczywista, ale rozumiałam niepewność Albusa. Płacz nie znajdował się wysoko na liście moich ulubionych czynności. Zazwyczaj nie miałam powodów, aby rozklejać się jak dziecko i wylewać swoje żale w poduszkę. Jeśli już jednak zdarzył mi się _gorszy dzień_ , zazwyczaj ograniczałam się do kilku minut wycia, po czym wszystko powracało do normy. Nigdy nie zamykałam się w dormitorium, wrzeszcząc wcześniej na współlokatorki, aby dały mi spokój, co tylko pokazywało jak fatalnie się czułam.

Albus westchnął i podszedł do łóżka, siadając obok mnie.

— James cię szukał – oznajmił po chwili, a ja przygryzłam wargę. Zdążyłam zauważyć. Mój narzeczony wysłał mi co najmniej pięć listów, których, rzecz jasna, nie przeczytałam. Odebrałam je jedynie od jego sowy, nie chcąc, aby biedaczka tłukła w okno przez cały wieczór. – Podobno uciekłaś, gdy wpadliście na Melanię.

— Dziwisz się? Ta dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana po uszy, a ja… A ja jestem tylko jego _narzeczoną_ – mruknęłam gorzko i pokręciłam głową. – Nie chciałam być częścią ich rozmowy, więc sobie poszłam.

— Mój brat sądzi, że mogłaś poczuć się… _dotknięta_. — Oczywiście, że poczułam się dotknięta. Miałam spędzić całe życie w kłamstwie. Mój nastrój raczej nie mógłby być gorszy. – Prosił mnie, abym ci powiedział, że między nim a Melanią nic już nie ma. James bywa… _trudny_ , ale nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić. A już na pewno nie w taki sposób.

— Al… — westchnęłam i przetarłam oczy, czując, jak znowu napływają do nich łzy. – Nie płaczę, bo boję się, że Potter zamierza mnie zdradzić. Zważywszy na naszą sytuację, takie stwierdzenie brzmi _idiotycznie_. Po prostu… — Nabrałam powietrza w płuca, po czym wypuściłam je ze świstem. – Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie moje życie. Miałam skończyć szkołę i w końcu odciąć się od tego chorego świata.

— Przecież wciąż możesz to zrobić – powiedział Albus, a ja prychnęłam.

— Nigdy nie będę _wolna._ Te nieszczęsne zaręczyny zawsze będą przypominać mi o tym, jak popieprzona jest moja rodzina. Nawet na moment nie zapomnę o tym, że przez jakąś chorą tradycję, straciłam szanse na znalezienie szczęścia. Do tej pory marzyłam o chwili, w której będę mogła zaśmiać się im w twarz i powiedzieć, że to ja wyszłam zwycięsko z tej wojny, którą prowadziliśmy odkąd tylko nauczyłam się mówić. Chciałam im wykrzyczeć, że nawet pomimo ich starań, aby mnie złamać, ja wciąż stoję. – Pociągnęłam nosem i uśmiechnęłam się z goryczą. – Nie dość, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy, to jeszcze muszę okłamywać wszystkich wokół, że jestem najszczęśliwsza na świecie.

Albus przez moment milczał, po czym westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.

— Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że nikt w twojej sytuacji nie czułby się dobrze. Dlaczego jednak wolisz siedzieć i płakać w swoim dormitorium, zamiast spróbować odwrócić los na swoją korzyść? – spytał mój przyjaciel, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Jak niby miałabym to zrobić? Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma sposobu, aby obejść ten kontrakt. Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie możliwe…

— Nie o tym mówię, Val – przerwał mi Al i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dlaczego właściwie nie możesz nawet _spróbować_ być szczęśliwa z Jamesem?

Zamrugałam ze zdziwieniem, po czym zmarszczyłam brwi, gdy dotarło do mnie, że chłopak mówi poważnie.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówimy o _twoim bracie_? Tym samym osobniku, którego ulubionym zajęciem jest nasyłanie na ciebie Irytka albo zakradanie się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, żeby obrzucić go smoczym łajnem?

— Nie twierdzę, że James jest perfekcyjny. — Prychnęłam głośno, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. To akurat było _oczywiste_. Każdy kretyn byłby w stanie dostrzec, że James Potter nawet nie stał obok ideału. – Nie jest też potworem, Val. Sądzę, że gdybyście się postarali, moglibyście stanowić naprawdę zgraną parę.

Czy on uderzył się w głowę podczas drogi do mojego dormitorium? Brzmiał jakby postradał zmysły, co do tego nie miałam wątpliwości. Związek mój i jego brata był prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszą rzeczą jaka miała miejsce w tym zamku od dłuższego czasu. Nie chodzi tylko o fakt, że nasze _zaręczyny_ były wynikiem kontraktu, ale także o to, jak wyglądały nasze relacje na co dzień. Rzadko zdarzał nam się tydzień bez kłótni albo obrzucania się wyzwiskami. Potter uwielbiał działać mi na nerwy, a ja z kolei robiłam wszystko, aby odwdzięczyć mu się pięknym za nadobne. Jeśli miałabym wymienić chociaż jedną przesłankę ku temu, co powiedział Al, musiałabym się mocno namęczyć.

— Nie mam pojęcia, skąd taka myśl przyszła ci do głowy – powiedziałam smętnym tonem.

— Jesteście bardziej podobni niż ci się wydaje, Val. Naprawdę mogłabyś podejść do sprawy z większym optymizmem. Wolisz wyjść za Jamesa, czy może za jakiegoś zupełnie obcego faceta w średnim wieku? Scorpius mówi, że takie rzeczy też się zdarzają.

Wywróciłam oczami i przygryzłam wargę. Albus miał rację, rzecz jasna. Jeśli porównać moje opcje, Potter nie wydawał się wcale taki zły. Nawet wizja poślubienia Scorpiusa prezentowała się gorzej, pod pewnymi względami. Malfoy był naprawdę świetnym gościem, jeśli ktoś zadał sobie trud, aby go bliżej poznać. Miał poczucie humoru i, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie był bezuczuciowym dupkiem, za jakiego miała go większość szkoły. Znałam go lepiej niż siebie samą, a to wiele mówiło na temat naszej relacji, jednak nie myśleliśmy o sobie w _taki_ sposób. Związek ze Scorpiusem byłby jak związek z bratem – naprawdę okropny.

Potter doprowadzał mnie do szału swoim głupim zachowaniem, ale przynajmniej nie uważałam go za zupełnie nieatrakcyjnego. Musiałabym być ślepa. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że jego uroda była powalająca. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie sądzę, abym zwróciła na niego wielką uwagę, gdybym minęła go na Ulicy Pokątnej, nie wiedząc kim jest. Ot, przystojny chłopak, ale wciąż zwyczajny. Wystarczyło jednak spędzić kilka minut w jego towarzystwie, żeby zauważyć, jak mylne było to spostrzeżenie.

James Potter potrafiłby zapewne oczarować wszystkich, jeśli by chciał. Kiedy się śmiał, cała jego twarz zdawała się promieniować pozytywną energią, a na policzkach Gryfona pojawiały się urocze dołeczki. Oczywiście, nigdy nie przyznałabym się do tego, że kiedykolwiek obserwowałam go na tyle intensywnie, aby to zauważyć. Mimo to nie widziałam sensu w udawaniu, że Potter był zwyczajny i nieinteresujący. Jego charyzma i urok zdawały się wypełniać każde pomieszczenie, w którym akurat przebywał.

Niestety cały czar pryskał, kiedy chłopak otwierał usta. Wtedy stawał się po prostu irytujący. I męczący. W zasadzie porównałabym go do dużego chochlika, którego życiowym celem jest denerwowanie niewinnych ludzi – na przykład _mnie_.

— Dobra, przyznaję, mogło być gorzej – mruknęłam, kończąc swoje przemyślenia. – To wciąż nie oznacza, że powinnam emanować szczęściem, Al.

— Nie cofniesz czasu, nieważne jak długo będziesz udawać, że jest inaczej – odparł chłopak i wzruszył ramionami. – James chociaż to rozumie i nie chowa się w dormitorium, lamentując, że już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy.

Poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się gorące ze wstydu i podziękowałam w duchu za panującą w pokoju ciemność. Jeśli ktoś ujmował to w _taki_ sposób, moje zachowanie natychmiast zaczynało wydawać się żałosne. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na fakt, że spędziłam całe życie, marząc o dniu, w którym stanę się niezależna i powiem mojej rodzinie, jak bardzo ich wszystkich nienawidzę. Chciałam być silna i twarda, ale kiedy tylko przyszedł moment, w którym mogłam wykazać się tymi cechami, zamknęłam się w dormitorium i zaczęłam wylewać swoje żale w poduszkę. Albus miał rację, chociaż wcale nie sprawiło to, że zaczęłam czuć się lepiej.

Musiałam jednak przyznać, że rozwiązanie, które wybrałam, było najgorszym z możliwych. Nie dość, że nie mogło nic zmienić, to jeszcze zapisze się w mojej pamięci, jako jeden z najbardziej żenujących momentów w moim życiu.

— Strasznie mądry się zrobiłeś – powiedziałam, szturchając go barkiem.

Albus zachichotał i przeczesał włosy palcami, co – jak zauważyłam – było chyba rodzinną cechą wszystkich Potterów.

— Zawsze taki byłem – odparł chłopak i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Tylko nigdy wcześniej mnie nie słuchałaś.

Wywróciłam oczami, ale nie zdołałam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Pociągnęłam nosem i otarłam twarz z pozostałości łez. Albus miał rację, rzadko go słuchałam. Prawdę powiedziawszy, rzadko słuchałam _kogokolwiek_. Ciężko było mi przełknąć swoją dumę i przyznać, że się mylę. Wolałam popełnić błąd i móc powiedzieć, że był on w pełni mój, zamiast przyjmować rady innych i do końca życia zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdybym zaufała swojej ocenie. Niestety zasada ta obowiązywała we wszystkich sytuacjach – nawet tych, w których powinnam po prostu posłuchać.

Nawet teraz kusiło mnie, aby powiedzieć Albusowi, że moje zachowanie jest usprawiedliwione i nie ma w nim niczego złego. Tutaj jednak nie chodziło o jakąś nic nieznaczącą kłótnię, a raczej o to, kim chciałam być – osobą, która chowa głowę w piach, gdy tylko życie robi się ciężkie, czy kimś, kto, mimo wszystko, próbuje odwrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam to zrobić, ale nie chciałam się poddawać. Valentina Zabini nigdy nie rezygnowała.

— Może czas, abym zaczęła – odpowiedziałam i oparłam głowę na ramieniu Albusa. – Powiedz Jamesowi, że dopadła mnie migrena.

— Jeszcze nawet nie wzięliście ślubu, a ty już zaczynasz z takimi wymówkami? – spytał chłopak z rozbawieniem, a ja uszczypnęłam go w nogę. – Dobra, dobra, przepraszam! Wiesz, że mój brat w to nie uwierzy?

— Nie jest aż _takim_ kretynem – prychnęłam. – Nie musi wiedzieć, że przyprawił mnie o załamanie nerwowe zaledwie tydzień od zaręczyn. Jego ego eksplodowałoby z dumy.

Podniosłam głowę, pozwalając Albusowi wstać. Chłopak westchnął i poczochrał moje włosy, zanim ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Ej! – krzyknęłam za nim z oburzeniem, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Teraz przynajmniej fryzura pasuje ci do makijażu – powiedział i opuścił moje dormitorium.

Odważyłam się zapalić światło i spojrzeć w lusterko, stojące na szafce nocnej. Skrzywiłam się natychmiast, gdy mój wzrok padł na czarne smugi, zdobiące moje policzki. Albus zdecydowanie miał rację. Brakowało mi jedynie maczugi, aby zacząć wyglądać jak prawdziwa dzikuska. Miałam już nawet swojego jaskiniowca.

Kiedy następnego dnia weszłam do Wielkiej Sali, miałam wysoko uniesioną głowę. Wystarczył jednak moment, aby na mojej twarzy pojawił się wyraz dezorientacji, ponieważ spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów natychmiast powędrowały w moją stronę. Patrzyli na mnie z taką intensywnością, że niemalże potknęłam się o własne nogi. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i zdałam sobie sprawę, że większość osób trzymało w dłoniach najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego.

W mgnieniu oka zrozumiałam, co właściwie się stało — moi rodzice postanowili obwieścić światu kolejną radosną nowinę. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i spojrzałam na stół Gryffindoru, szukając wzrokiem Pottera, ale najwyraźniej nie tylko ja postanowiłam pojawić się na śniadaniu z opóźnieniem. Istniała szansa, że chłopak nie wiedział jeszcze o tym wspaniałym wydarzeniu. Mogłam więc go ostrzec albo chociaż ustalić z nim wspólną wersję wydarzeń. Cholera, zamiast się ukrywać, powinnam była zrobić to wcześniej. Przynajmniej nie musiałabym teraz zastanawiać się, jak właściwie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, które zaczynały formować się w głowach pozostałych uczniów.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że stoję w miejscu i skrzywiłam się nieznacznie. Chciałam ruszyć w stronę stołu mojego domu, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś obejmuje mnie w talii i całuje w policzek.

— Udawaj, że to zupełnie normalne. – Szept Pottera zabrzmiał zaraz obok mojego ucha, co wywołało u mnie gęsią skórkę. Uśmiechnęłam się jednak, wbrew instynktowi, który namawiał mnie do ucieczki. Odwróciłam się do niego przodem, a chłopak zachichotał na widok paniki w moich oczach. – Jak tam twoja migrena? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

— To był jednorazowy epizod, zdaje się – wycedziłam w odpowiedzi i odchrząknęłam, kątem oka dostrzegając, że wszyscy patrzyli na nas z ciekawością. – Potter, co zamierzamy zrobić… _z tym_?

— Nic. Gdybyś nie siedziała w dormitorium, wiedziałabyś, że plotki o naszym związku zaczęły się już wczoraj.

— A co z twoją rodziną? Co z rodzicami?! – wyszeptałam histerycznie, przypominając sobie o naszej umowie. – Pewnie zaraz dostaniesz Wyjca z żądaniem wyjaśnień…

Potter ponownie zachichotał i pokręcił głową.

— Już dawno o tym wiedzą. Minął _tydzień,_ Zabini. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie ukrywałem się w bibliotece.

— Wiedzą? – wyjąkałam ze zdziwieniem. – Ale… Co im powiedziałeś? Co _oni_ powiedzieli?

— A jak myślisz? – spytał z ironią Gryfon. – Byli podejrzliwi i wściekli. Wyjaśniłem im, że mieliśmy się ku sobie od dłuższego czasu, ale trzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy, bo wiedzieliśmy, jak zareagują twoi rodzice. Kiedy dowiedziałaś się, że musisz wyjść za Scorpiusa, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że musimy przestać się ukrywać. Powiedziałem im nawet, że wymknąłem się ze szkoły, aby negocjować ten durny kontrakt.

Musiałam przyznać – jego kłamstwo brzmiało tylko odrobinę niewiarygodnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek przyszłoby mi do głowy, aby zakochać się w Potterze, bez wątpienia chciałabym ten fakt ukryć. Zapewne ukryłabym go nawet przed nim, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Istotną rzeczą było to, że chłopak rzeczywiście zadbał o to, aby nasze kłamstwo nie wyszło na jaw, jeśli oboje odegramy swoje role.

— Rozumiem, że ci uwierzyli? – powiedziałam, a chłopak westchnął.

— Nie do końca, ale wychodzę z założenia, że natychmiast skontaktują się z twoimi rodzicami, aby dowiedzieć się, jak było naprawdę. Twoja matka na pewno nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mogła im to wszystko opowiedzieć. – Wywrócił oczami, a ja ponownie się skrzywiłam.

Znowu miał rację. Znając Cordelię Zabini, nie dość, że powie im wszystko, to jeszcze wyolbrzymi każde słowo Jamesa i przedstawi go jako zakochanego po uszy smarkacza. O ironio, wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że to _ja_ byłam tutaj smarkulą, która pozwoliła, aby cała ta sytuacją ją przytłoczyła.

— Tak, pod tym względem na pewno możemy na nią liczyć – odparłam i podniosłam wzrok na twarz chłopaka. – Trafiła ci się koszmarna teściowa.

— Znasz takie powiedzenie? Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni? – spytał Potter, unosząc brwi, a ja otworzyłam usta z niedowierzaniem. I pomyśleć, że przez moment uważałam go za _przyzwoitego_.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję, że nie mogę cię w tej chwili przekląć – wycedziłam wściekle, a on nachylił się w moją stronę, doprowadzając mnie do zawału serca. Czy on zamierzał…

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zatrzymał się dosłownie centymetr od mojej twarzy, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy.

— Myślisz, że dlaczego to powiedziałem?

Przez moment czułam jego ciepły oddech na swoich wargach, po czym Potter wyprostował się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

— Do zobaczenia później, moja walentynko – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby słyszeli to uczniowie, siedzący najbliżej drzwi, a ja spłonęłam ze wstydu.

Słowa Albusa, które jeszcze wczoraj wydawały mi się niezwykle sensowne, nagle zaczęły brzmieć jak wierutne kłamstwo. Ja i Potter podobni… Też mi coś.


	7. Rozdział 7

**A/N: Uff, trochę mnie tu nie było. Święta, święta, a przedtem jeszcze masa roboty na uczelni, więc czasu na pisanie było tyle, co kot napłakał. Na dodatek Word postanowił mi zrobić psikusa i wysłał dziesięć stron tekstu w kosmos. No, ale... W końcu jest! Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :) Dzięki, że czytacie :)**

* * *

Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek mogłabym określić podobny sen mianem _koszmaru_. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, iż moje poglądy zmieniły się diametralnie, w bardzo krótkim czasie. Biała suknia – prosta i piękna, wianek z czerwonych róż, kontrastujący z moimi jasnymi włosami… Wszystkie elementy obrazka, stworzonego przez mój umysł, były _perfekcyjne_. A jednak, gdy tylko otworzyłam oczy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem zlana potem, a moja piżama przykleiła się do mnie w każdym możliwym miejscu.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że osobą, która czekała na mnie przy ołtarzu, był James Potter. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mój mózg wykreował naprawdę imponującą podobiznę chłopaka – uśmiechającą się olśniewająco, czarującą i zaskakująco przystojną, co zapewne miało ogromny związek z idealnie skrojoną szatą wyjściową, w którą był ubrany. Nie… Chodziło o to, że z każdym moim kolejnym krokiem sceneria zmieniała się w coraz brzydszą, pozbawioną piękna, _gnijącą_ wersję tego samego obrazka.

Podniosłam się z łóżka, chociaż miałam jeszcze kilkanaście minut do budzika. Moje współlokatorki wciąż spały, co przyjęłam z ulgą. Od kiedy tylko dowiedziały się o zaręczynach, nie dawały mi spokoju. Nieustannie posyłały mi wściekłe, pełne pogardy spojrzenia. Zapewne nie potrafiłyby się do tego przyznać, ale wcale nie chodziło o to, że śmiem hańbić dobre imię Slytherinu poprzez związek z Gryfonem. Większość podziałów przestawała mieć znaczenie, gdy w grę wchodził James Potter. _Ten_ James Potter, pierworodny Wybrańca, którego sława dotarła we wszystkie zakamarki świata.

Czasami zastanawiałam się, jak on właściwie znosił podobne komentarze. Ja sama nie cierpiałam, gdy ktoś patrzył na mnie przez pryzmat mojego nazwiska, chociaż nauczyłam się ignorować wszelkie plotki i komentarze. Jakiekolwiek działania nie mogły zmienić niechęci, która była głęboko zakorzeniona w umysłach czarodziei od czasu ostatniej wojny. Przeszkadzało mi to, ale, z drugiej strony, nie chciałam mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, dla których takie rzeczy, jak _nazwisko_ miały znaczenie.

Za to Potter uwielbiał powtarzać, że nie jest swoim ojcem. Słyszałam to nawet _ja_ – osoba, z którą chłopak nie miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać. Potrafiłam zrozumieć jego irytację, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Sądziłam jednak, że bycie utożsamianym z bohaterem wojennym nie stanowiło wcale najgorszej rzeczy pod słońcem. Najwyraźniej Gryfon miał inne zdanie. Może kiedyś uda mi się go o to wypytać?

Pomysł ten był tak niedorzeczny, że zakrztusiłam się wodą, która spływała po mojej twarzy. Właśnie takie są efekty myślenia o Potterze pod prysznicem. Skrzywiłam się nieznacznie i zakręciłam kurek, sięgając po różdżkę i przywołując ręcznik. Nie chciałam tracić czasu. Wolałam zjawić się w Wielkiej Sali przed wszystkimi uczniami i uniknąć tym samym spojrzeń i szeptów. Uniknęłabym także Pottera, który nigdy nie przychodził na śniadanie punktualnie. Zdaje się, że lubił sobie pospać.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później zmierzałam w stronę Wielkiej Sali, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i wilgotnymi włosami, związanymi w niedbałego koka, zaczęłam rozumieć, dlaczego właściwie nikt nie przychodził na śniadanie przed siódmą; korytarze zamku wydawały się dużo chłodniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Objęłam się więc ramionami i przyspieszyłam kroku, przeklinając w myślach lokalizację Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Gdy w końcu dotarłam do celu, okazałam się jedną z nielicznych osób, które postanowiły wstać tak wcześnie. Rozejrzałam się uważnie, aby upewnić się, że Pottera nie było w zasięgu wzroku, po czym odetchnęłam z ulgą i ruszyłam w stronę mojego miejsca. Usiadłam, po czym rozejrzałam się wokół, zatrzymując spojrzenie na Rose Weasley – Prefekt z piątego roku, która świdrowała mnie wzrokiem, od kiedy tylko weszłam do pomieszczenia. Wyglądała, jakby chciała zrobić także coś więcej niż tylko przyglądać się mi z intensywnością bazyliszka.

Zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami, zaledwie kilkanaście sekund później, dziewczyna wstała i ruszyła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów energicznym krokiem. Bezpardonowo usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, ignorując oburzone spojrzenia dwóch pozostałych osób, które pojawiły się na śniadaniu.

— Chyba musimy pogadać – rzuciła ostrym tonem Gryfonka, a ja uniosłam brwi ze zdziwieniem.

— Weasley, zdaje się, że w ciągu pięcioletniej znajomości, nie zdarzyło nam się to _ani razu_ – odparłam, a ona skrzywiła się.

— Uwierz mi, bardzo chciałabym, aby taki stan rzeczy się utrzymał. Wystarczy, że muszę użerać się z Malfoyem. Wygląda jednak na to, że mamy stać się _rodziną_.

Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumieniem, po czym uświadomiłam sobie, że Weasley faktycznie miała rację. Ślub z Potterem był nieco bardziej… _globalnym_ wydarzeniem. Cholera, będę musiała przyjąć jego _nazwisko_.

— Zabini, czemu wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha? – spytała Gryfonka, a ja oparłam czoło o dłoń, pochylając się w przód. Merlinie, Harry Potter będzie moim _teściem_.

Dlaczego właściwie nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej? Ach, no tak. Byłam zbyt zaaferowana zaręczynami z najbardziej irytującą osobą na świecie.

— Przyszłam tutaj tak wcześnie w nadziei, że uda mi się uniknąć czynników rujnujących nastrój – odparłam cicho, a ona prychnęła. – Niestety, nic z tego. Właśnie zrozumiałam, że masz rację, Weasley. Będziemy _rodziną_.

— To nie _ty_ powinnaś być tą, która rozpacza – warknęła Rose, a ja spojrzałam na nią spomiędzy palców. – Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy wiesz, co oznacza to słowo.

A ją co ugryzło? Rozumiem, że mogło się wściekać o ten cały ambaras z zaręczynami, ale, do cholery, na pewno nie zasługiwałam na _takie_ oskarżenia.

— Radziłabym zastanowić się, czy na pewno chcesz rozmawiać w tym tonie, Weasley – powiedziałam chłodno i skrzywiłam się. – Tak się składa, że mi również nie jest łatwo z zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Naprawdę? Wydaje mi się, że twoja rodzina jedynie zyskała.

Posłałam jej niechętne spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedziałam. Nie było sensu z nią na ten temat dyskutować. Nazwisko Zabinich zapewne nigdy nie brzmiało bardziej dumnie. Dziedziczka fortuny, wychodząca za mąż za _tego_ Pottera, syna zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. _Oczywiście_ , że moja rodzina zyskała. To wciąż nie zmieniało beznadziejności tego cholernego kontraktu.

— Jakie to ma znaczenie? – spytałam w końcu, a ona wydęła policzki w gniewie.

— James nie zasługuje na kogoś, kto świadomie wmanipulował go w coś tak ohydnego, jak…

— Zaraz, zaraz… — burknęłam, przerywając jej tyradę, zanim zdążyła się rozkręcić. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że tego chciałam?

— A co innego mam sądzić?! James może twierdzić, że nie zrobiłabyś czegoś takiego specjalnie, ale moim zdaniem…

— Moim zdaniem powinnaś się zamknąć – przerwałam jej chłodnym tonem i pokręciłam głową. – Wiesz co, Weasley? Cieszę się, że nie masz problemów z wypowiadaniem się na temat rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia. Bardzo to _gryfońskie_ i aż nadto _szlachetne_. W końcu nie istnieje możliwość, że mogłabyś się mylić, prawda? Ocenianie ludzi po okładce zawsze ma sens.

Nie musiałam nawet na nią patrzeć. Cisza, która zapadła między nami, była ciężka i niezręczna. Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie oblała się iście szkarłatnym rumieńcem, gdy tylko zrozumiała, jak bardzo nieodpowiednio zabrzmiały jej słowa.

— James jest moją rodziną, Zabini. Co prawda kłócę się z nim częściej niż z moim prawdziwym bratem, ale nie chcę, żeby cierpiał – przyznała cicho Rose, a ja spojrzałam na nią po raz kolejny, tym razem dużo łagodniej. – A ty… Sądzę, że zamierzasz odebrać mu jakiekolwiek szanse na szczęście.

Złość powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy tylko ucichł głos Gryfonki. Uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco, próbując ukryć, jak mocno zraniły mnie jej słowa. Naprawdę nie miałam problemów z ignorowaniem przeróżnych plotek na temat mojej rodziny albo nawet mnie samej, dopóki wychodziły one od zupełnie obcych mi osób. Nauczyłam się z nimi żyć, wiedząc, że żadne działania nie są w stanie zmienić głęboko zakorzenionej niechęci. Mimo to, spodziewałabym się, że Rose Weasley będzie wiedzieć _lepiej._

Przyjaźniłam się przecież z Albusem Potterem, który nigdy nie pozwoliłby powiedzieć o mnie złego słowa, z jednej, prostej przyczyny – znał mnie. Byłam arystokratką, co uwidaczniało się w moim zachowaniu nader często, ale na pewno nie byłam _potworem_. Sugestia Rose, że naprawdę mogłabym potraktować jej kuzyna w tak paskudny i pozbawiony moralności sposób, przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. Potter przypominał czasem chochlika, ale nie zasługiwał na to, co go spotkało. Co _nas_ spotkało. Dlaczego, do cholery, ta mała panna Wiem—To—Wszystko uważała, że może rzucać w moją stronę takie oskrażenia?

— Dobrze ci radzę, Weasley. Zejdź mi z oczu – powiedziałam cicho, posyłając jej chłodne spojrzenie. – Rozumiem troskę o kuzyna, ale nic nie daje ci prawa do robienia ze mnie potwora. Oczywiście najłatwiej jest po prostu założyć, że to, co mówią ludzie, musi być prawdą, więc w zasadzie nie powinnam się dziwić, że _szlachetna Gryfonka_ postanowiła zrobić to samo – dodałam ironicznie i pokręciłam głową. – Zjeżdżaj, Weasley.

— Ja…

— Nie jestem bezduszna! – warknęłam i zacisnęłam powieki. – Twój kuzyn nie jest moją ulubioną osobą, ale tak się składa, że próbował mi jedynie pomóc. Jak miałabym chcieć go skrzywdzić, skoro to z mojej winy wpakował się w to bagno?

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, a ja nie chciałam nawet na nią spojrzeć. Czułam, jak gula w moim gardle powiększa się z każdą sekundą, a w oczach gromadzą się łzy. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu uważałam się za osobę stabilną emocjonalnie… Najwyraźniej byłam słabsza niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić moją nieustanną chęć do wybuchnięcia płaczem?

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko, słysząc, że Gryfonka wstaje z ławy i pospiesznym krokiem opuszcza salę. Zapewne sama zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak brzmiały jej słowa. Trochę poprawiło mi to humor, ale niewiele. Ja też miałam świadomość, że potraktowałam ją co najmniej ostro. Istniały jednak rzeczy, nad którymi ciężko było zapanować, a to, co powiedziała dotknęło mnie do żywego.

Udało mi się przeżyć sześć lat w Hogwarcie, nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy ani nie szukając zwady. Chciałam jedynie skończyć szkołę i ruszyć w świat, gdzie nie musiałabym nieustannie mierzyć się z ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i szeptami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaką ideologię wyznawała moja rodzina podczas wojny. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że choć arystokraci dostali szansę na _poprawę_ , niewielu z nich naprawdę się starało. Były to wystarczające powody, aby podejrzewać mnie o podobne zakłamanie.

Mimo to, ja naprawdę _próbowałam_ odciąć się od tego wizerunku. Nie raz zdarzało mi się bronić jakiegoś mugolaka albo wypowiadać się na temat okrucieństw wojny. Ale to wciąż nie wystarczało… Ludzie woleli wierzyć, że to wszystko część gry i jakiejś konspiracji. A ja musiałam nauczyć się żyć ze świadomością, że ich myślenie nigdy się nie zmieni.

Jakaś część mnie miała nadzieję, że być może ktoś taki, jak Rose Weasley wykaże się nieco większym rozumem. Wiedziała przecież o mojej przyjaźni z Albusem, a jako prefekt nigdy nie musiała mnie za nic upominać. Dlaczego więc, do cholery, usłyszałam od niej takie słowa?

Westchnęłam ciężko i otworzyłam oczy. Z moich przemyśleń nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego ani nawet pożytecznego. Zamiast użalać się nad sobą, powinnam raczej zjeść śniadanie, skoro już się tu przywlekłam.

Skrzywiłam się i sięgnęłam po tosta z rezygnacją.

* * *

Zielarstwo należało do moich ulubionych przedmiotów. Nie chodziło nawet o niesamowity pociąg do roślin, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, a raczej profesora, który te zajęcia prowadził. Neville Longbottom, choć nieco niezdarny i ciamajdowaty, potrafił przekazać wiedzę. Nie można mu było odmówić cierpliwości i pasji, co sprawiało, że jego lekcje zawsze mnie interesowały.

Oczywiście miały one swoje minusy. James Potter uwielbiał bowiem wykorzystać cieplarnie, jako swego rodzaju _plac zabaw_. Okazuje się, że rośliny, szczególnie te magiczne, są nie tylko niebezpieczne, ale także śmieszne, przynajmniej według gryfońskich standardów. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czy mój… narzeczony, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego marzenia o karierze Aurora mogą się spełnić tylko wtedy, jeśli rzeczywiście przyłoży się do tych zajęć. Może jako przykładna dziewczyna powinnam mu to uświadomić?

Nie. Po porannej scysji z jego kuzynką, nie miałam nawet ochoty na niego patrzeć. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie chciałam poruszać z nim tego tematu. Nasza sytuacja i tak było już dosyć ciężka, a świadomość, że najwyraźniej znaczna większość rodziny Jamesa uważała mnie za jakiegoś Dementora, który czyhał na jego szczęście, wcale nie pomagała. Głupio byłoby mi się przyznać, że aż tak mi to przeszkadza. Los chyba jednak postanowił się do mnie uśmiechnąć, ponieważ Potter postanowił nie przyjść na zajęcia.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą i spojrzałam w stronę profesora Longbottoma, który odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Witajcie na kolejnych zajęciach z Zielarstwa w nowym roku szkolnym – powiedział po chwili, a uczniowie ucichli. Magia nauczyciela polegała na tym, że wcale nie musiał mówić głośno, żeby rozwydrzone bachory go słuchały. – Dzisiaj zajmiemy się Wnykopieńkami!

O, nie… Wygląda na to, że profesor chciał powtórzyć z nami wszystkie zajęcia, które w zeszłym roku zostały przerwane z… różnych przyczyn. Historia Wnykopieńków nie była wcale aż tak bardzo szokująca, jak na przykład to, co wydarzyło się, gdy omawialiśmy Jadowite Tenkatule, ale tak, czy siak, jeden z uczniów wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Podobne rzeczy działy się za każdym razem, kiedy James Potter postanawiał sobie zażartować.

W zeszłym roku ofiarą jego dowcipu padł Jason Collins, który, zwabiony perspektywą wygrania skrzyni Kremowego Piwa, postanowił zająć się dwoma Wnykopieńkami na raz. Nie wiedział tylko o tym, że Potter zdołał w jakiś sposób je zaczarować, w efekcie czego ręce Jasona _przykleiły_ się do otworów w pieńkach. Profesor Longbottom musiał wylewitować go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego razem z doniczkami… A Potter stał i zaśmiewał się do łez.

Właśnie miałam uśmiechnąć się z zadowoleniem, że tym razem uda nam się przerobić ten temat, gdy drzwi do cieplarni otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł zdyszany Gryfon. Nie wiem, jakim sposobem zdołałam powstrzymać się od posłania mu kpiącego uśmiechu, bo chłopak prezentował się co najmniej osobliwie. Nie sądziłam, że jego włosy w ogóle mogły znaleźć się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, ale Potter postanowił udowodnić, że się myliłam. Każdy ciemny kosmyk odstawał w inną stronę, przywodząc na myśl fryzurę osoby porażonej przez piorun albo wyjątkowo elektryzujące zaklęcie. Okulary Gryfona były nieco przekrzywione, a krawat znajdował się na jego plecach. Na koszulę nie chciałam nawet patrzeć.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Wujciu – wysapał chłopak i pochylił się w przód, opierając dłonie na udach i próbując złapać oddech. – Problemy rodzinne.

Zignorowałam fakt, że po raz kolejny nazwał naszego nauczyciela _Wujciem_ , a za to skupiłam się na drugiej części wypowiedzi. Problemy rodzinne? Świetnie. Mała Weasley wszystko wypaplała, nie miałam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Odwróciłam wzrok i przygryzłam policzek, w nadziei, że może nikt nie zauważy zmiany mojego humoru.

— James, prosiłem cię już tyle razy, abyś nie zwracał się do mnie w ten sposób – upomniał go Longbottom, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. – Dołącz proszę do reszty. Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w parach.

Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, chłopak podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w policzek. Natychmiast owionął mnie zapach jego perfum, na co parsknęłam śmiechem. Oczywiście, że nie miał czasu zawiązać krawata i doprowadzić do porządku swojej koszuli, ale znalazł moment, żeby się wypachnić, jakby szedł na randkę.

W mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że być może zrobił to dla mnie, ale natychmiast ją odrzuciłam. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć ani jednego powodu, dla którego Potter chciałby mi się przypodobać. Nie mniej jednak, na pewno pachniał lepiej niż Wnykopieńki.

Poczułam, jak obejmuje mnie w talii i nachyla się nade mną, wywołując u mnie chęć odsunięcia się na drugi koniec cieplarni. Merlinie, dlaczego on tak bardzo się do mnie przyklejał? Byliśmy na zajęciach! Powinniśmy słuchać profesora Longbottoma, który właśnie zaczynał tłumaczyć, jak należy obchodzić się z roślinami.

— Przepraszam – mruknął James, a ja automatycznie założyłam, że chodzi mu o ten nadzwyczajny pokaz czułości. Kiedy jednak chłopak się nie odsunął, spojrzałam na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Za co?

— Rose powiedziała mi o waszej rozmowie. Jest jej strasznie głupio, że tak na ciebie naskoczyła.

Przygryzłam wargę i odwróciłam wzrok, zwracając się w stronę Wnykopieńka. Był okropnie brzydki, ale na pewno wolałam patrzeć na niego niż na Jamesa, przynajmniej w tamtej chwili. Co miałam mu niby odpowiedzieć? Że dziewczyna sprawiła mi przykrość? A może powinnam próbować przekonać go, że było wprost przeciwnie i żadne słowa nie mogły mnie zranić?

— Nie powiedziała nic, czego bym wcześniej nie słyszała. Jestem w końcu Valentiną Zabini – mruknęłam w końcu ironicznie, a on westchnął ciężko.

— Rose jedynie się o mnie martwi. A że w jej naturze leży mówienie różnych rzeczy, zanim zdoła je w pełni rozważyć…

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, Potter – przerwałam mu i pokręciłam głową. – Od kiedy czyjś _charakter_ usprawiedliwia bycie cholernie niemiłym, bez żadnej, uzasadnionej przyczyny? I nie mów, że to przez moje nazwisko, bo wsadzę twoją głowę do środka tego cholernego pieńka.

James patrzył na mnie przez moment, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

— Jesteś nawet urocza, jak się wściekasz. Szczególnie, jeśli nie wściekasz się na mnie – mruknął, a ja zamrugałam ze zdziwieniem. Czy on właśnie powiedział mi coś, poniekąd, miłego? – Rose chciała dobrze. Zna prawdę i wie, że nasza relacja jest dosyć… specyficzna. Chciała jedynie upewnić się, że…

— Że nie żywię się nieszczęściem irytujących Gryfonów? – przerwałam mu po raz kolejny, a on zacisnął zęby. Zapewne zaczynałam go denerwować. – Naprawdę, Potter, nie spodziewałam się niczego innego. Jestem przekonana, że cała twoja rodzina myśli podobnie, więc…

— Więc myślę, że powinnaś przyjechać do mnie na święta – wypalił chłopak, a ja obróciłam głowę w jego stronę tak energicznie, że poczułam, jak coś strzyka mi w kręgosłupie. – Moi rodzice nieustannie piszą do mnie, abym cię przekonał do tego pomysłu, ale do tej pory myślałem, że może uda nam się jakoś z tego wykręcić.

— To była naprawdę dobra myśl – powiedziałam, czując jak zaczyna mi się robić słabo.

— Zabini, jesteś złośliwa i irytująca, ale, na gacie Merlina, nie hajtam się z Dementorem. Rose wie, że Albus nie przyjaźniłby się ze _złą osobą_ , ale nie zyska pewności, dopóki cię nie pozna. Sytuacja ma się podobnie, jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców.

— Potter, nawet _ty_ mnie nie znasz – zauważyłam i potrząsnęłam głową. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

— Wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje – zaprzeczył chłopak i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Albus często o tobie mówi, chociaż rzadko słucham go z uwagą. Dobra, praktycznie nigdy, ale coś tam zostało mi w pamięci.

— Och, oświeć mnie, w takim razie – zakpiłam, a chłopak przestał mnie obejmować i podszedł bliżej Wnykopieńka. Rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam, że większość uczniów przystąpiła już do pracy, więc i ja poszłam w ślady Pottera.

— Panie przodem? – powiedział Gryfon i wskazał na roślinę. Westchnęłam, po czym założyłam rękawice i zabrałam się do pracy. – Wiem na przykład, że uwielbiasz pić zieloną herbatę. Za to nie cierpisz soku dyniowego, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. No i chcesz zostać Uzdrowicielką. Raczej nie jest to zawód dla potwora, co?

Zignorowałam jego pytanie, skupiając się zamiast tego na roślinie przede mną. Zbliżyłam się nieco, a z pnia wyskoczyły pędy, wijące się wściekle w powietrzu i próbujące mnie znokautować. Już chciałam je złapać, gdy Potter mnie wyprzedził i chwycił wszystkie pnącza z refleksem godnym Szukającego. Było to dosyć imponujące, musiałam przyznać, ale nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Wsadziłam dłoń do dziury, która pokazała się pośród gałęzi i poczułam, jak otwór zaciska się wokół mojego przedramienia.

— Cholerne badyle – warknęłam, a Potter zaśmiał się cicho.

— Kolejna rzecz, którą o tobie wiem. Nie pałasz sympatią do Wnykopieńków – powiedział, a ja wywróciłam oczami, próbując chwycić strączek, skryty we wnętrzu rośliny.

— Musiałabym być walnięta, żeby je lubić – wycedziłam i zaparłam się nogą o stół, w nadziei, że pomoże mi to wyciągnąć rękę z otworu. Nic z tego nie wyszło, więc spojrzałam na Gryfona, który przyglądał mi się z rozbawieniem. – _Kochanie_ , potrzebuję pomocy!

— Oczywiście, _najsłodsza_ – odparł James, chwycił mnie za biodra i przyłączył się do moich starań.

Kiedy w końcu otwór się rozluźnił, oboje polecieliśmy do tyłu, lądując na ziemi. Potter wyszedł na tym znacznie gorzej, jako że uderzył plecami o twarde podłoże, po czym spadłam na niego _ja_ , co na pewno nie poprawiło doznań. Jęk bólu chłopaka tylko potwierdził moją tezę.

— Są takie chwile, kiedy człowiek wolałby, żeby jego narzeczona nie miała absolutnie żadnych krągłości – wydusił z siebie, a ja natychmiast zerwałam się z ziemi i poczułam, jak moja twarz robi się czerwona z zażenowania.

Stanęłam nad nim i oparłam dłonie na biodrach, w jednej z nich dzierżąc pulsującą bulwę. Posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale on jedynie podniósł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął zawadiacko.

— Całe szczęście, bardzo szybko mijają – dodał i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

— Przestań świntuszyć, _Jamie_ – wycedziłam słodko. Uniosłam rękę i wskazałam na zielony strączek. – Nie chcemy, aby nasza bulwa wybuchła.

— Czy ja wiem? – spytał Potter i wstał, otrzepując szaty z ziemi. Nie żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało. – Są sytuacje, w których…

— Milcz – przerwałam mu i zarumieniłam się jeszcze mocniej. – Profesorze, skończyliśmy! – oznajmiłam, odwracając się w stronę Longbottoma.

— Wspaniale. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. – Neville uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Może faktycznie stanowicie zgraną parę!

— Się wie, Wujciu! – rzucił wesoło Potter. Podszedł do mnie i ponownie objął w talii. – Zobaczysz na co nas stać podczas świąt! Całe szczęście to już niedługo.

Naprawdę próbowałam nie pokazać, jak wściekła byłam na niego za te słowa, ale zadanie to okazało się dużo trudniejsze niż sądziłam. Ulżyłam sobie, nadeptując na stopę Jamesa i uśmiechając się słodko do nauczyciela, podczas gdy chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu.

— Profesorze, co mamy teraz zrobić? – spytałam, zmieniając temat, a profesor podrapał się po głowie. Chyba nie zauważył naszego dziwnego zachowania.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko wam pójdzie. Chyba w nagrodę powinienem dać wam wolne – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się w stronę innej pary.

Świetnie. Miałam spędzić resztę zajęć na rozmowie z Potterem. Spojrzałam na niego z powątpiewaniem i zastałam go opartego jedną ręką o blat, przyglądającego mi się z dziwnym uśmiechem, którego nie potrafiłam zinterpretować.

— Co się gapisz? – mruknęłam.

— Właśnie dowiedziałem się o tobie nowej rzeczy – odparł James, a ja uniosłam brwi, krzyżując dłonie na piersiach.

— Oświeć mnie.

— Do twarzy ci z bulwą.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!**

* * *

Rzadko miewałam potrzebę wparowania do męskiego dormitorium, szczególnie tego należącego do Albusa i Scorpiusa. Myślę, że musiałabym szukać ze świecą dwóch takich chłopców, którzy mogliby się z nimi równać, jeśli chodziło o bałaganiarstwo. Pokój moich przyjaciół przypominał labirynt, utworzony przez skarpetki, majtki i papierki po cukierkach, a ja naprawdę nie miałam ochoty patrzeć na żadną z tych rzeczy. Przychodził jednak moment, w którym wizyta w ich _słodkim_ królestwie, stawała się nieunikniona. I taki właśnie moment nadszedł _teraz_.

— Ty i ty, wypad — powiedziałam, wskazując palcem dwóch pozostałych Ślizgonów, znajdujących się obecnie w pomieszczeniu.

Vincent i Frederick, jeśli dobrze pamiętałam. Żaden z moich przyjaciół nie darzył ich ogromną sympatią, zapewne ze względu na ich dość radykalne poglądy. Nie miałam więc wyrzutów sumienia, aby wyprosić tych dwóch, wątpliwej jakości, dżentelmenów z ich własnego dormitorium.

— Zabini, to nasz…

— Gdybym chciała znać twoje zdanie na ten temat, spytałabym — poinformowałam chłodno Vincenta, a ten ucichł pod wpływem mojego tonu. — Nie mam całego dnia, pospieszcie się.

Byłam bardzo niemiła, o czym doskonale wiedziałam, ale naprawdę nie potrafiłam się tym przejąć. Potrzebowałam rozmowy, która powstrzymałaby mnie od zrobienia czegoś niezwykle głupiego.

Kiedy Ślizgoni opuścili pokój, mamrocząc pod nosem wiązanki przekleństw, usiadłam na łóżku Scorpiusa, który przyglądał się zaistniałej sytuacji z dezorientacją.

— Val? Co do cholery? — spytał po chwili, a ja westchnęłam ciężko.

— Albus, kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że twoi rodzice zapraszają mnie na święta?! — jęknęłam z rozpaczą. Potter jedynie wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po głowie.

— W zasadzie nigdy. James powiedział, że ma sytuację pod kontrolą i poprosił mnie, żebym nic nie wspominał. Dostałem, co prawda, list od rodziców z prośbą, abym przekonał cię do wizyty, ale…

— Zaraz, zaraz… — przerwałam mu i zmarszczyłam brwi. — Dlaczego miałbyś mnie przekonywać?

Albus uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo, po czym odwrócił wzrok, co było klasyczną oznaką, że zamierzał skłamać. Mój przyjaciel miał iście ślizgoński charakter, przez większość czasu, ale obserwowanie jego mizernych prób zakrzywienia rzeczywistości było naprawdę zabawne.

— Al… Zastanów się, z kim masz do czynienia — ostrzegłam go słodko, a chłopak westchnął ciężko.

— Co mam ci powiedzieć, Val? — wymamrotał po chwili. — James próbował was jakoś z tego wykręcić, więc zapewne wpadł na świetny pomysł, aby zwalić wszystko na ciebie…

— Kiedy ja nawet o niczym nie wiedziałam! — warknęłam wściekła, a Scorpius zarechotał.

— Czy to cokolwiek zmienia? — spytał z rozbawieniem. — Gdybyś wiedziała, kazałabyś mu odkręcić to _nieporozumienie_ i nie obchodziłaby cię wymówka, jaką by wymyślił.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknęłam je i zrobiłam naburmuszoną minę. Scorp miał rację, rzecz jasna, ale myśl o tym, że mój szanowny narzeczony nie widział problemu w posłużeniu się mną, jako wymówką, nie była wcale miła.

— Ja w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem, dlaczego właściwie James nie chce, abyś przyjechała do nas na święta — powiedział Albus, a ja spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem.

Scorp, z drugiej strony, ponownie zaczął rechotać.

— Żartujesz, Al? — zaśmiał się mój _przyjaciel_. — Val doprowadziłaby do szału nawet truposza, a z tego, co wiem, wasza matka jest bardzo żywotna.

Walnęłam go w ramię, ale ten nie przestawał się świetnie bawić. Albus próbował ukryć rozbawienie słowami Scorpiusa, ale wychodziło mu to równie dobrze jak kłamanie.

— Jestem pewny, że moi rodzice by się do ciebie przekonali, gdybyś była… — zaczął Potter, po czym urwał i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — No wiesz… _milsza?_

Wywróciłam oczami i westchnęłam. Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że nie potrafiłam zapanować nad własnym językiem? Brat Albusa chciał, żeby wszyscy wierzyli w naszą _wielką miłość_. Nie mogłam przecież zacząć rzucać wyzwiskami na prawo i lewo, jeśli liczyłam na przekonanie do siebie teściów. _Teściów._ Merlinie, jak to strasznie brzmi…

— Tak się składa, że nie mam wyjścia — mruknęłam. — Obiecałam coś Potterowi, a wiesz, że nie zwykłam łamać obietnic. Twój brat doszedł do wniosku, że to jednak świetny pomysł, abym dołączyła do was podczas świąt.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Albus, jedynie pogarszając mój i tak już zły nastrój. Oczywiście szybko próbował się zreflektować, a na jego twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech, ale nawet ślepiec potrafiłby dostrzec, że nie był on do końca szczery.

Scorpius wybuchł śmiechem tak głośnym, że musiałam zacisnąć zęby, aby nie uszkodzić mojego przyjaciela.

— No i czego rżysz, do cholery? — warknęłam i potarłam czoło ze złością. — To nie jest zabawne. Jestem przekonana, że nie zdołam nawet przyzwyczaić się do nazywania Pottera po imieniu, a co dopiero do zgrywania wielce zakochanej! Nie chcę, żeby wasi staruszkowie uznali swojego syna za kłamcę i krętacza.

— Mówimy o Jamesie, Val — odparł Al i wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że rodzice wierzą w jakiekolwiek jego słowo, troszkę się mylisz. Mój brat przyniósł kiedyś do domu ślimaka, po czym próbował wmówić rodzicom, że to żaba, która się jeszcze nie wykluła.

Merlinie, mój narzeczony naprawdę był kretynem.

— Mogą mu nie wierzyć _teraz_ — powiedziałam jednak, ignorując moje jakże odkrywcze spostrzeżenie i zmarszczyłam brwi. — Nie chciałabym, żeby nie wierzyli mu także po świętach.

— Val, od kiedy ty właściwie przejmujesz się takimi rzeczami? — spytał znudzony Scorp. — Nie jesteś mu nic winna…

— Właśnie, że jestem! — zaprotestowałam i spojrzałam w podłogę. — J— james jest głupi i wkurzający, ale to moi walnięci rodzice wpakowali nas w tę sytuację. Nie zrobił nic złego, akurat tym razem.

— Co z tymi wszystkimi razami, kiedy zrobił? — Drążył temat Scorp, zaczynając działać mi na nerwy.

Naprawdę nie potrzebowałam osoby, która robiła wszystko, aby przekonać mnie do tego, że mój narzeczony to idiota. Potrzebowałam kogoś, kto pomógłby mi chociaż spróbować zmienić do niego nastawienie i może nawet spróbować go… zrozumieć? Kogo próbowałam oszukać, nawet skłonienie mnie do używania imienia Pottera, bez towarzyszącej temu ironii, byłoby sukcesem.

— Scorpius, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje marudzenie nie zmieni sytuacji? — zakpił Albus, a ja pokiwałam głową, w pełni się z nim zgadzając. — Lepiej przyzwyczajaj się do myśli, że dzieci Valentiny będą miały na nazwisko Potter.

Jęknęłam z boleścią, gdy tylko sama zrozumiałam, jak prawdziwe były słowa Albusa. Merlinie, posiadanie dzieci z Jamsem Potterem wydawało się dość słabym żartem, ale na samą myśl o _wychowywaniu_ tychże dzieci, miałam ochotę wyruszyć w świat w poszukiwaniu Bazyliszka. Nawet jeśli bym go nie znalazła, wciąż nie musiałabym przynajmniej zjawiać się na święta w… No właśnie, gdzie oni właściwie mieszkali? Natychmiast zadałam to pytanie Albusowi.

— Dolina Godryka — odparł chłopak, a Scorpius złapał się za głowę.

— Dlaczego ja o tym nie wiedziałem?! I ty uważasz się za szanującego się Ślizgona?!

— Uważam się za inteligentną osobę, która zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak ograniczonym umysłowo kretynem jesteś — powiedział Albus i wyszczerzył zęby. Jego słowa zdecydowanie poprawiły mój nastrój, przynajmniej na pięć sekund.

Potem myśl o Bazyliszku powróciła, a ja westchnęłam ciężko.

— Al, zamiast gnębić upośledzonego Scorpiusa, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak ja właściwie mam przetrwać te święta? — spytałam po chwili, a chłopak pokręcił głową.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, wydawał się rozbawiony.

— Arystokraci… — prychnął chłopak. — Święta to nie jest coś co trzeba _przetrwać_. Uwierz mi, Val, jeśli coś miałoby zmienić twoje nastawienie do Jamesa, to właśnie spędzenie z nim czasu z dala od murów szkolnych.

— Kiedy ja nie chcę — jęknęłam, a Albus spojrzał wymownie w sufit.

— Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że to akurat _ty_ jesteś tutaj pełnoletnia.

— Nareszcie ktoś to powiedział — burknął Scorpius i chwycił poduszkę, zasłaniając się przed moim kolejnym uderzeniem. Najwyraźniej uczył się na błędach.

— Ciekawa jestem, jak ty byś się zachował na moim miejscu — odparłam złośliwie, a on wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Uciekałbym, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, kto powinien uciekać. Ty, czy może rodzina Albusa.

No ewidentnie prosił się o guza.

— Przestańcie! — jęknął Al, po czym pokręcił głową. — Nic dobrego nie wyniknie z tych waszych przekomarzań. Val, powinnaś po prostu wyluzować. Do świąt został jeszcze miesiąc, na pewno zdążysz przyzwyczaić się do Jamesa. Nikt przecież nie będzie od was wymagał nieustannych czułości.

— Ja mam problem z _jakimikolwiek_ czułościami — odparłam smętnie, a chłopak wyszczerzył się ponownie.

— Czy ja wiem? Podobno na Zielarstwie całkiem dobrze się dogadywaliście.

Naprawdę, czy w tej szkole dało się w ogóle cokolwiek ukryć?

— To był _przypadek_. Wiesz, jak ciężko jest wyrwać bulwę ze środka Wnykopieńka? — spytałam wyniośle, a moi przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem. — Zresztą nie sądzę, aby twoja rodzina doceniła podobne przejawy uczuć.

Potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić minę matki Potterów, gdyby zastała mnie leżącą na jej syneczku w bardzo dwuznacznej pozycji. Tryskałaby zapewne szczęściem i od razu uznałaby mnie za _porządną dziewczynę_ — idealny materiał na synową. Sama perspektywa takiego scenariusza wywołała dreszcz na moich plecach.

Albus wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wyglądając na szczerze rozbawionego.

— Dużo jeszcze nie wiesz o mojej rodzince — powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. — Wujek George prowadzi….

— Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, tak, wiem — przerwałam mu zniecierpliwiona. — Co to ma do rzeczy?

— Uwierz mi, w naszym domu miało miejsce już tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że akurat widok ciebie leżącej na Jamesie, nie zrobiłby na mamuśce żadnego wrażenia. No chyba, że nie mielibyście na sobie ubrań i bylibyście zajęci…

— Aa! — Uniosłam dłonie do góry w geście obronnym, nie chcąc dłużej słuchać bredni, wypływających z ust Albusa. — Dosyć, dosyć! Będę miała przez ciebie koszmary!

Potter zachichotał, podczas gdy Scorpius udał, że wymiotuje. Moja reakcja nie była może aż tak skrajna, ale w pełni rozumiałam niechęć Malfoya.

— Val, naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować. Przez miesiąc wiele może się zmienić. Wykorzystaj ten czas, żeby poznać Jamesa i moją rodzinę. Kto wie, może nawet ich polubisz?

Miałam wielką ochotę przypomnieć mu, jak wiele żartów wyciął mi jego brat i jak wiele szlabanów zaliczyłam tylko dlatego, że próbowałam go przekląć na korytarzu. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak, bo wiedziałam, że Albus miał poniekąd rację. Wkroczenie na pokojową ścieżkę z Potterami wydawało się najlepszą opcją w zaistniałej sytuacji. Brzmiało niedorzecznie, ale jakie, w zasadzie, miałam wyjście?

Perspektywa spędzenia świąt w Dolinie Godryka była przerażająca, ale przecież musiałam kiedyś poznać rodzinę mojego narzeczonego. Czy liczyłam na to, że nie stanie się to co najmniej do końca szkoły? O, tak… Jeśli jednak sprawy, po raz kolejny, postanowiły się skomplikować, musiałam się z nimi zmierzyć, zamiast chować głowę w piasek. Byłoby to, co prawda, bardzo ślizgońskie, ale nie chciałam rujnować sobie życia jeszcze bardziej, tylko w myśl respektowania cech mojego szlachetnego domu.

— Ech… — mruknęłam z rezygnacją. — Jaka jest szansa, że dostanę Smoczej Ospy i umrę, zanim przyjdą święta? — Spojrzałam na moich przyjaciół, a ich miny udzieliły mi jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. — Tak myślałam… W takim razie, chyba masz rację.

— Niewiarygodne! — zdziwił się teatralnie Scorpius. — Valentina Zabini przyznała komuś rację!

— I nie byłeś to ty, kretynie — odwarknęłam, ku radości Albusa.

— Właśnie, Scorp. Trochę ci brakuje do mojej mądrości.

— No dzięki — burknął Malfoy. — Przyjaciele z was jak z koziej dupy trąba.

* * *

 _Napisałam list do rodziców, informujący ich o moim postanowieniu odnośnie świąt. Spodziewam się, że przyjmą moją nieobecność w naszym rodzinnym domu z radością, żeby nie powiedzieć euforią. Mogłabym dać sobie rękę uciąć, że moja matka pozwoliła sobie nawet na tak_ szalony _przejaw zadowolenia, jak uśmiech. Nie mniej jednak, nie miałam już teraz innego wyjścia, poza wpakowaniem się w pociąg razem z Potterem, aby dołączyć do niego na święta._

 _Na gacie Merlina, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Kilka ostatnich dni minęło mi na unikaniu Pottera jak ognia, co okazywało się trudne, zważywszy na wspólne zajęcia. Miałam wrażenie, że moje usilne starania bardzo go bawią, ale najwyraźniej postanowił dać mi trochę swobody i dystansu. Już sam fakt, że nie musiałam użerać się z jego idiotycznymi tekstami, napawał mnie ogromną podejrzliwością. Jeśli chodziło o Jamesa Pottera, jedno jest pewne. Jakakolwiek cisza zwiastuje jeszcze większą burzę, a ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty na kolejny kataklizm. Czuję jednak w kościach, że on_ nadchodzi, _czy mi się to podoba, czy nie._

Zamrugałam, gdy nagle cały tekst zniknął z kartki, a zamiast schludnego pisma, pojawiło się inne, które zdarzyło mi się już widzieć.

 ** _Siemasz, kochanie_** **.**

Przez moment nie byłam w stanie nawet się poruszyć, ponieważ szok zawładnął moim ciałem. Co, do cholery, się wydarzyło?! Dlaczego mój narzeczony, od siedmiu boleści, pisał w moim pamiętniku?!

 _Potter, co to ma znaczyć?!_

 ** _Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, więc postanowiłem cię do tego zmusić._**

No ja chyba śnię. Wiedziałam, że ta wyrozumiałość Gryfona była zbyt piękna, aby mogła okazać się prawdziwa i szczera. Oczywiście, że uznał zaczarowanie mojej prywatnej własności za odpowiednie rozwiązanie zaistniałej sytuacji. Co za kretyn.

 ** _Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi nic o tym liście do rodziców? Ja też muszę napisać do moich, wiesz?_**

O, nie… Skoro ja mogłam zobaczyć to, co on wypisywał, zapewne działało to także w drugą stronę. Potter widział moje wpisy. Miałam ochotę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy, gdy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, ale zdecydowałam się jednak solidnie go opieprzyć.

 _Potter, jak śmiesz naruszać w ten sposób moją prywatność?! To jest PAMIĘTNIK,_ IDIOTO! _Jakbym chciała, żebyś wiedział, co w nim piszę, to…_

 ** _Przestań się złościć. Masz prawdziwy talent literacki. Świetnie się bawię od kilku dni, czytając twoje wpisy. Naprawdę, czapki z głów, skarbie._**

 _NIE PISZ DO MNIE, JAK PISZĘ!_

 ** _Widzę, że jednak trochę się pospieszyłem z tym talentem… No, ale nieźle Ci idzie._**

Zazgrzytałam zębami i zatrzasnęłam pamiętnik, gotowa wrzucić go w ogień, trzaskający wesoło w kominku. Ślizgoni, którzy siedzieli wokół mnie, spojrzeli w moim kierunku z oburzeniem, że odważyłam się zakłócić ich spokój, ale ja miałam to gdzieś. Przez moment rozważałam zawleczenie swojego tyłka do Wieży Gryffindoru i zrobienia krzywdy Potterowi, ale szybko przypomniałam sobie, że według opinii publicznej byłam w nim szaleńczo zakochana, co nieco kontrastowałoby z żądzą mordu, którą czułam.

Otworzyłam pamiętnik i chwyciłam po raz kolejny za pióro.

 _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mam ochotę cię zaszlachtować…_

 ** _Domyślam się. Całe szczęście, siedzisz właśnie na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, więc twoje dzikie żądze mnie nie dosięgną._**

 _Potter, dlaczego musisz być aż takim kretynem?!_

 ** _Dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?_**

 _Bo jesteś kretynem!_

 ** _Twoje słowa ranią gorzej niż niejedno ostrze. Wciąż jednak sądzę, że powinnaś skończyć z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem i zwyczajnie porozmawiać ze mną o swoich problemach. Wiesz, że duszenie wszystkiego w sobie jest niezdrowe?_**

No ja chyba zwariuję. Filozof się znalazł. Jak miałam chcieć dzielić się z nim moimi problemami, skoro przy pierwszej okazji, Potter odwalał taki cyrk?! Równie dobrze mogłabym zawierzyć najczarniejsze sekrety mojej duszy hipogryfowi. Chociaż hipogryf zapewne okazałby się lepszym słuchaczem.

 _Chcesz rozmawiać o problemach?! Dobra. Moim problemem jesteś ty i twoja wścibskość! Może wy, Gryfoni, nie znacie takiego pojęcia, jak szacunek, ale czytanie pamiętnika bez zgody jego właściciela, jest…_

 ** _Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie powinienem. Po prostu skończyły mi się pomysły, jak mógłbym przekonać cię do rozmowy._**

Przez moment nie wiedziałam, co właściwie mam mu odpisać. Z jednej strony byłam wściekła, bo nawet jeśli nie potrafił znaleźć innego sposobu, nie musiał wcale czytać moich wpisów przez kilka ostatnich dni. A z drugiej… Z drugiej było mi odrobinę głupio, bo wbrew swoim własnym postanowieniom bycia odważną, znowu zaczęłam chować się po kątach. Jednak byłam Ślizgonką z krwi i kości, nie ma co.

 _Nie jestem wylewną osobą, Potter. Nie umiem tak po prostu… mówić o sobie._

 ** _W pamiętniku ci to jakoś wychodzi._**

 _Mój pamiętnik do tej pory nie odpowiadał, co było jego ogromną zaletą. Swoją drogą, wisisz mi nowy dziennik._

 ** _Dostaniesz na święta, jak będziesz grzeczna. Zabini, jak właściwie chcesz, żebym cię poznał, jeśli nie chcesz o sobie mówić? Jak chcesz poznać mnie, skoro nawet nie próbujesz?_**

 _Po pierwsze, słowo „chcieć" jest tutaj zdecydowanie na wyrost. Ja wcale nie chcę cię poznać ani żebyś ty poznawał mnie. Zaczynam rozumieć konieczność takiego rozwoju sytuacji, ale…_

 ** _Zabini, stoi za tobą Malfoy i zapewne zagląda Ci przez ramię._**

Odwróciłam się natychmiast i spojrzałam prosto w oczy mojego przyjaciela, który otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

— Skąd, do cholery, wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? — spytał, a ja zatrzasnęłam pamiętnik, mrużąc oczy. Nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, że Potter śledził mnie na tej swojej wszechwiedzącej mapie, bo wynikło by z tego jedynie więcej kłopotów.

Scorpius pewnie wpadłby w szał, że ktokolwiek posuwał się do takiego straszliwego czynu, jakim było kontrolowanie _jego kroków_ i nie dałoby mu się wytłumaczyć, że jego poczynania obchodziły Pottera tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

— Strasznie sapiesz — powiedziałam więc, a Malfoy posłał mi oburzone spojrzenie.

— Wcale, że nie!

— Najwyraźniej jednak tak, skoro cię usłyszałam — odparłam i wzruszyłam ramionami. — Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?

— Muszę napisać esej z zaklęć — jęknął chłopak, a ja wywróciłam oczami. Oczywiście, że potrzebował mojej pomocy. W końcu panicz Malfoy nie mógłby się skalać ani minutą ciężkiej pracy, jaką bez wątpienia było _pisanie_.

— No to powodzenia. — Uniosłam brwi i uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco, na co Scorpius zrobił zrozpaczoną minę, która zapewne niejedną dziewczynę doprowadziłaby do łez.

— Val, nie bądź taka…

— Mam nie życzyć ci powodzenia? — zdziwiłam się. — Trochę to dziwne, nie powiem, ale skoro taka jest twa wola…

— Vaaaaal…. — jęknął jeszcze raz Scorpius, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych Ślizgonów. No gorzej niż dziecko.

— Zmiataj po książki i wróć tutaj. Nie będę odwalać za ciebie całej roboty — burknęłam, chociaż chciałam się go jedynie pozbyć, aby móc skończyć rozmowę z Potterem.

Kiedy mój przyjaciel zniknął w swoim dormitorium, otworzyłam dziennik.

 ** _Nie przeczytałem żadnych Twoich wpisów, Zabini. Pomyślałem po prostu, że może… że może w ten sposób byłoby Ci łatwiej. Albus często mówił o skrytości Ślizgonów, zresztą on sam jest podobny. W Waszej naturze nie leży dzielenie się przemyśleniami, a ja nie mogę Cię do niczego zmusić._**

 ** _Mi też jest ciężko, Zabini. Zapewne nikt tego nie zauważa, włącznie z Tobą, ale ta sytuacja doprowadza mnie do szału. Najbardziej irytuje mnie jednak to, że chociaż wszystko się zmieniło, między nami wciąż jest tak samo. A ja naprawdę nie chcę, żeby było tak przez całe nasze życie._**

 ** _Pomyślałem, że… Może moglibyśmy chociaż spróbować. Zacząć od nowa, z czystym kontem. Trochę brzmi to jak kompletne szaleństwo, ale czy naprawdę nim jest?_**

 ** _Do zobaczenia na Eliksirach._**

Przygryzłam wargę i zamknęłam dziennik, tym razem dużo delikatniej. Miałam mętlik w głowie, bo zupełnie nie spodziewałam się, że chłopak mógłby wykazać się taktem i… cóż, przyzwoitością. W pewnym sensie jego wypowiedź wydawała się prawdziwsza niż wszystko, co do tej pory od niego usłyszałam. Nie brzmiał jak ten butny, irytujący dzieciak, który prześladował mnie przez ostatnie lata, doprowadzając czasem na skraj wytrzymałości. Brzmiał… Jak ktoś, z kim mogłabym się dogadać.

Szaleństwo. Totalne szaleństwo. Ale wciąż nie mogłam powstrzymać się od myśli, że wszystko w tej sytuacji było nienormalne. Może Potter miał rację. Czyste konto wydawało się dosyć nierealne, ale chyba byłam w stanie zaakceptować ewentualność, że tak, jak ja sama posiadałam inną stronę, tak i James skrywał w sobie cechy, które wcale nie musiały okazać się negatywne.

Poczułam, jak rumieniec wpełza na moje policzki, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę z kierunku, w którym zmierzały moje myśli. Chwytanie się podobnych nadziei zapewne nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, ale jak na Ślizgonkę, potrafiłam zachowywać się naprawdę naiwnie. Co jednak miałam do stracenia, skoro odebrano mi już tak wiele?

Scorpius pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym i usiadł obok mnie, rzucając w moją stronę zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— Co jest? — spytał. — Dlaczego wyglądasz jak godło Gryffindoru? Masz gorączkę?

Westchnęłam ciężko i pokręciłam głową. Nie, nie miałam gorączki. Po prostu zaczynałam rozważać opcję, że mój narzeczony wcale nie musiał być jedynie irytującym dupkiem.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział odrobinę krótszy, ale osobiście świetnie się przy nim bawiłam :) Mam nadzieję, że i Wy będziecie :)**

 **Dziękuję bardzo za recenzje. Ta historia miała od początku być moją odskocznią od nieco bardziej poważnych projektów, a także sposobem na rozwijanie warsztatu. Staram się jednak, aby była oprócz tego spójna i przemyślana, chociaż rzeczywiście opiera się na jednym z mocniej oklepanych schematów. Cieszę się, że moje starania nie idą na marne i rzeczywiście można je dostrzec :) Jeszcze raz - dziękuję!**

 **A teraz rozdział! :)**

* * *

Zaczynałam mieć powoli dosyć nieprzespanych nocy. Kto by pomyślał, że zaręczyny tak szybko zrobią ze mnie wrak człowieka? No na pewno nie ja. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Potter skutecznie pozbawił mnie zdolności do wyciszenia umysłu na tyle, aby zasnąć w spokoju.

Kiedy zwlekłam swoje cztery litery z łóżka, od razu zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten dzień nie będzie dobrym. Bolała mnie głowa, a oczy piekły, jakby ktoś nasypał mi do nich tony piasku. Scorpius lubił sobie czasem pożartować, ale z jego gracją, która mogłaby rywalizować z tą Hagrida, na pewno nie zdołałby się zakraść do mojego dormitorium, nie budząc przy tym całego zamku. Pozostała więc jedna opcja — byłam zwyczajnie, _cholernie_ niewyspana. Na domiar złego, czekały mnie Eliksiry. Z Potterem. W jednej ławce.

Wciąż nie wiedziałam, co mam sądzić o jego szczerym wyznaniu. Jakaś część mnie bardzo chciała przystać na propozycję chłopaka, ale druga wzbraniała się przed tym z uporem hipogryfa. Byłam pewna, że jeśli zgodziłabym się wymazać z pamięci niechęć, którą czułam, prędzej, czy później pożałowałabym takiej decyzji. Potter może i był nieco bardziej cywilizowany niż mi się zdawało, ale wciąż pozostawał żartownisiem, uwielbiającym zwracać na siebie uwagę i zatruwać innym życie.

Co jednak innego miałam zrobić? Wściekać się na niego, kiedy to on wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę? Szukać podstępu w każdym jego słowie? Na gacie Merlina, nie chciałam spędzić tak całego życia. Byłam uparta, ale nie do tego stopnia. Musiałam więc pójść na zajęcia i chociaż _spróbować_ , co zasugerował mój narzeczony. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że ta perspektywa mi się podobała. A w życiu!

Dowlekłam się pod klasę i oparłam o ścianę, zamykając oczy, gdy moja głowa ponownie zaczęła pulsować tępym bólem. Przez moment rozważałam powitanie Pottera olśniewającym uśmiechem, co bez wątpienia wprowadziłoby go w stan głębokiego szoku, ale czułam, że nie znajdę siły, aby zrobić coś podobnego. Zamiast tego stałam jak kołek i czekałam na resztę uczniów.

Kilka minut później w korytarzu rozległy się głosy, ale uznałam, że jeśli nie otworzę oczu, ludzie dadzą mi spokój. Nie, żeby lubili się do mnie zbliżać, kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby.

— Wyglądasz paskudnie. — Uchyliłam nieco powieki, aby zmierzyć Pottera wściekłym wzrokiem, ale Gryfon wydawał się być raczej zmartwiony niż rozbawiony. — Wciąż złościsz się za ten pamiętnik?

— Nie mogłam spać i boli mnie głowa — odparłam cicho, a on zmarszczył brwi. — Nawet gdybym chciała się obrażać, nie mam dzisiaj na to siły.

— Chcesz, żebym zaprowadził cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

— Co ja, drogi nie znam? — spytałam, a on parsknął śmiechem.

— Próbowałem być miły — odparł, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Przyznaj, że liczyłeś tylko na wolne od Eliksirów.

Potter uśmiechnął się słodko, a ja wywróciłam oczami. Nikt nie nabrałby się na jego _niewinność_. Wszyscy utożsamiali ten wyraz jego twarzy z jednoznacznym przyznaniem się do winy, chociaż nikt nie mógł mu nic udowodnić. Zanim zdążyłam jednak oskarżyć Gryfona o pozorną troskę, pod klasą pojawił się profesor i otworzył drzwi, nakazując uczniom wejście do środka.

James objął mnie ramieniem i poprowadził do środka, a ja ruszyłam za nim, bo niby co innego miałam zrobić? Nie powiem, kusiło mnie, żeby oprzeć głowę na jego barku i uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę, ale, niestety, czekały mnie dwie godziny wpatrywania się w bulgoczący kocioł.

— Całe szczęście, że jestem wybitny z Eliksirów, bo inaczej byś nas dzisiaj wysadziła — zaśmiał się Potter, kiedy usiadłam na swoim miejscu i położyłam się na ławce, wzdychając ciężko.

— Jeśli przez _wybitny_ rozumiesz, że potrafisz odróżnić chochlę od noża, to nawet się z tobą zgodzę — mruknęłam cicho, a Potter znowu parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie do końca. Podobne stwierdzenie lepiej opisałoby _twoje_ umiejętności.

Miał rację, cholernik jeden, ale co niby miałam poradzić? Eliksiry od zawsze sprawiały mi problem, co nigdy nie stanowiło ani powodu do dumy, ani do radości. Chciałam zostać Uzdrowicielką, na gacie Merlina… Co za Uzdrowiciel nie potrafi nawet samodzielnie uwarzyć Eliksiru?

— Musi być z tobą naprawdę źle, jeśli nie próbujesz zakrzywiać rzeczywistości i się bronić — zauważył Potter, a ja zmusiłam się do podniesienia z biurka.

— Oszczędzam siły na krojenie. Jak sam powiedziałeś, wiem przynajmniej, jak wygląda nóż — odparłam i skrzywiłam się.

— Wiesz… — zaczął chłopak, po czym jego uśmiech zmniejszył się nieco. — Jeśli byś chciała, to mógłbym cię trochę podszkolić.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale on unikał mojego wzroku. Wydawał się nieco zawstydzony swoją propozycją. A może… Może zwyczajnie bał się, że zmieszam go z błotem? Prawdopodobnie właśnie to zrobiłabym jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, zanim zaczęłam go postrzegać inaczej niż tylko jako wrzód na tyłku. Inna sprawa, że wtedy Potter na pewno nie zaproponowałby czegoś podobnego.

— Zastanowię się — powiedziałam sztywno, a on w końcu na mnie spojrzał. Przez moment przyglądał mi się ze zdziwieniem, ale uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz chwilę później.

Potter położył dłoń na moim czole i uniósł brwi.

— Nie masz gorączki.

— Nie jestem chora, tylko boli mnie głowa, kretynie — mruknęłam.

— Upewniam się, że nie majaczysz — zaśmiał się Potter, po czym opuścił dłoń. — Normalnie już wyciągałabyś różdżkę, żeby mnie przekląć.

— A ty rzucałbyś irytującymi komentarzami, które działałyby mi na nerwy… — powiedziałam i uniosłam brwi. — Dobrze, że chociaż jedno z nas trzyma się schematu — dodałam złośliwe, a on pokręcił głową.

— Urocza jak zawsze. Całe szczęście, że znalazłaś już sobie narzeczonego, bo inaczej musiałabyś chyba wyjść za hipogryfa. Albo za Sklątkę Tylnowybuchową.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale profesor po raz kolejny pokrzyżował moje zamiary.

— Cisza! Dziś zajmiemy się niezwykle trudnym eliksirem, który powoduje… — zaczął, a Potter zbliżył się do mnie nieznacznie.

— Te korepetycje to nie byłby wcale głupi pomysł, Zabini — szepnął, jak zwykle ignorując nauczyciela. Naprawdę nie rozumiałam, jakim cudem był z tego przedmiotu aż tak dobry, skoro nigdy nie przywiązywał do niego wagi. — Twoje umiejętności znacząco by się rozwinęły, a przy okazji, moglibyśmy wmawiać wszystkim, że chodzimy na _potajemne schadzki_.

Merlinie, co też on znowu wymyślił? Byliśmy zaręczeni. Niby po co mielibyśmy wymykać się, żeby… Och. Zarumieniłam się wściekle, gdy tylko zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądałoby to w oczach innych uczniów. Łamanie regulaminu szkolnego stawało się całkiem dobrą zabawą, jeśli tylko łamało się go w składziku na miotły z drugą osobą. _Bliską_ osobą. A przynajmniej tak sądziła większość uczniów. Ja, z kolei, zawsze uważałam to za dość prymitywną rozrywkę. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie potrafiłam znaleźć choćby jednego chłopca, którego chciałabym pocałować. Gdzie był w tym jakikolwiek romantyzm? Całować się wśród kurzu, pająków i starych mioteł… Też mi coś.

— Potter, ja mam _reputację_ — syknęłam oburzona i skrzywiłam się, gdy moja głowa zapulsowała boleśnie. Chyba mózg mi się przegrzał od słuchania tego geniusza.

— No tak — przyznał mi rację chłopak. — Najpierw zaręczyłaś się z Malfoyem, po czym tydzień później okazało się, że jednak hajtasz się ze mną. Co sobie ludzie pomyślą, jak dowiedzą się, że śmiesz spotykać się ze swoim narzeczonym?

A przez moment myślałam, że może chociaż raz potulnie się ze mną zgodzi. Chyba faktycznie byłam chora, jeśli podobny pomysł wpadł mi do głowy.

— Jestem _arystokratką,_ Potter.

— Jesteś _jedyną_ Ślizgonką, której nie widziałem nigdy z chłopakiem — zauważył Gryfon.

Odwróciłam wzrok, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak trafny był jego komentarz. Większość dziewczyn w moim wieku miało za sobą chociaż pierwszy pocałunek. Albo i nawet dziesiąty… A ja? A ja byłam Valentiną Zabini, która od zawsze słyszała wykłady na temat wagi _czystości,_ nie tylko krwi.

— Czekaj, czekaj… — wymamrotał Potter, a ja kątem oka dostrzegłam, że uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem. — Czy ty…

— Zamknij się — przerwałam mu i oparłam się na łokciu. — Już i tak jestem beznadziejna w tym przedmiocie. Powinnam słuchać, a nie gadać o głupotach.

Potter zupełnie nie przejął się moim komentarzem, bo zaśmiał się sam do siebie, jedynie utwierdzając mnie w przekonaniu, że nie był do końca zdrowy na umyśle. No, bo co niby było śmiesznego w tym, że nie miałam nigdy chłopaka? Nic. Do cholery, sądziłam, że przede mną jeszcze całe życie, aby kogoś sobie znaleźć. Nie spodziewałam się, że wyląduje z _Potterem_ , który najwyraźniej uważał moje nieszczęście za doskonały żart.

— Nic dziwnego, że rumienisz się za każdym razem, gdy cię dotknę — szepnął i wyszczerzył zęby, a ja poczułam jego dłoń na swoim kolanie.

Podskoczyłam na krześle, a profesor został zmuszony do zaprzestania ignorowania naszej oczywistej rozmowy.

— Panie Potter, Panno jeszcze-Zabini — powiedział, a ja skrzywiłam się tak, jak za każdym razem, gdy mówił do mnie w ten sposób. Niektórzy naprawdę mieli wypaczone poczucie humoru. — Ja rozumiem, że, w obliczu ostatnich zdarzeń, ciężko jest wam utrzymać ręce z dala od siebie, ale nie mogę zezwolić na podobne zachowanie.

— Och, panie profesorze, my tylko rozmawiamy o… _korepetycjach_ — odparł słodkim tonem James, a nauczyciel zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się.

— Doskonały pomysł! — pochwalił chłopaka, a ja musiałam zdusić w sobie chęć zamordowania Gryfona. — Widzę, że masz na Pannę Zabini naprawdę zbawienny wpływ.

Ręka Pottera ponownie wylądowała na moim kolanie, a ja tym razem nie mogłam się ruszyć. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, chociaż byłam pewna, że w moich oczach widać było jedynie żądzę mordu.

— Dopiero zaczynam, profesorze — odparł James i spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

Nie mogłam się oprzeć przeczuciu, że wcale nie mówił o gotowaniu w kotle.

* * *

Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Rano sądziłam, że jedynie mi się wydaje, ale kiedy weszłam do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, a gwar nieco przycichł, wiedziałam już, że coś się święci. Zmrużyłam oczy i, wolnym krokiem, ruszyłam w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Przyglądałam się uczniom z podejrzliwością, a oni za to patrzyli na mnie z podekscytowanymi uśmiechami. Nasunęło mi to jedno pytanie: co znowu wymyślił Potter?

Od kilku dni, a dokładniej od _tamtej_ lekcji Elikisrów, zachowywał się podejrzanie. Nie rzucał głupimi komentarzami na lewo i prawo, nie kpił ze mnie, i nie próbował mnie zirytować. Powinnam się spodziewać, że była to cisza przed burzą, jak zawsze w jego przypadku. _Czyste konto_. Też mi coś. Czy on w ogóle wiedział, co to znaczy?

Usiadłam na swoim miejscu i wbiłam wzrok w stół Gryffindoru. Nie było przy nim Jamesa, ale udało mi się za to zlokalizować innego Pottera. Lily, siostra mojego narzeczonego i przyjaciela, szczerzyła do mnie zęby. I nie był to wcale ironiczny, kpiący uśmiech. Gdyby jakikolwiek Gryfon mógł zarazić mnie radością, byłaby to na pewno ta rudowłosa dziewczynka. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, pomachała mi radośnie.

Coś było _naprawdę_ nie tak.

— Val? Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Scorpius, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zauważyłam mojego przyjaciela. — Dlaczego wgapiasz się w stół Gryfonów?

— Siostra Pottera do mnie macha — odparłam cicho i zmrużyłam oczy.

— A po jaką cholerę? — zdziwił się Malfoy. Nie odpowiedziałam, ale w myślach przyznałam mu rację. — Kolejna walnięta członkini twojej przyszłej rodziny.

— Kolejna? — mruknęłam nieobecnie, a mój przyjaciel przeklął pod nosem.

— Weasley nie daje mi żyć. Przysięgam, ona i to jej wymachiwanie łapami na wszystkie strony, jakby miała jakąś chorobę. Przecież nikt nie daje jej za to dodatkowych punktów, więc dlaczego właściwie…

— Widziałeś gdzieś Pottera? — przerwałam Scorpiusowi, a on zamrugał.

— Przypomnij mi, kto z nas jest z nim zaręczony?

— Mam wrażenie, że coś knuje — powiedziałam, ignorując kompletnie jego pytanie.

— Przecież nawet go tu nie ma!

— Jest pora obiadowa, Scorpius. A tak się składa, że akurat zamiłowanie do jedzenia jest waszą cechą wspólną — warknęłam i spojrzałam na niego kątem oka, a Malfoy zaczerwienił się nieco.

— Ja nie mam nic wspólnego z tym…

Jego głos ucichł, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wleciała sowa, skrzecząc tak głośno, że przez moment miałam ochotę zakryć uszy. W dziobie niosła czerwoną kopertę, na widok której zrobiło mi się słabo. Stan ten jedynie pogorszył się, gdy ptaszysko zatrzymało się przy mnie, wpadając wcześniej w kilkanaście misek, talerzy, pucharów i sztućców leżących na stole.

— Czemu dostałaś _Wyjca?!_ I to jeszcze w porze obiadu? — spytał Scorpius, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ekscytacja, pomieszana z niepokojem.

Nie musiałam długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią, bo wydawała się zupełnie jasna. _Potter_.

— Otwórz go, bo wybuchnie! — syknął Malfoy, a ja jęknęłam żałośnie, po czym chwyciłam kopertę i rozerwałam ją, zanim zdążyłabym się rozmyślić.

— VALENTINO ZABINI! — Głos Jamesa Pottera rozległ się w całej sali, a ja zacisnęłam powieki z wściekłością. Czułam, jak moja twarz przybiera barwy Gryffindoru, ale nic nie mogłam z tym fantem zrobić. Musiałam po prostu przetrwać. — ZAPRASZAM CIĘ NA RANDKĘ! W HOGSMEADE!

Merlinie… Co to miało być?!

— PÓJDZIEMY DO WRZESZCZĄCEJ CHATY, ŻEBY NIKT NIE SŁYSZAŁ, JAK MNIE MORDUJESZ!

Scorpius zaczął pokładać się na stole ze śmiechu, a ja miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Czasami myślałam o tym, jak to byłoby zostać zaproszoną na randkę, ale _taki_ scenariusz przypominał raczej koszmar niż jedną z moich fantazji.

— ALBO DO MADAME PUDDIFOOT, GDZIE NA PEWNO SPODOBA CI SIĘ BARDZIEJ NIŻ W SKŁADZIKU NA MIOTŁY! — Jęknęłam bezgłośnie i pozwoliłam mojej głowie opaść na talerz z dźwięcznym brzdękiem, którego nikt i tak nie usłyszał, bo Wyjec najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończył. — TO JAK, ZGADZASZ SIĘ?! NIE MOŻESZ MI ODMÓWIĆ NA OCZACH CAŁEJ SZKOŁY!

— POTTER, TY IDIOTO! — wrzasnęłam i zerwałam się z miejsca.

Uczniowie zaśmiewali się do łez, a ja miałam ochotę ich wszystkich pozabijać. Chyba w życiu nie byłam taka wściekła, ale kiedy tylko mój wzrok padł na Jamesa, który stał w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, mogłam jedynie otworzyć usta ze zdziwienia. Chłopak trzymał w dłoni czerwoną różę i uśmiechał się słodko, patrząc prosto na mnie.

— Przecież za to mnie kochasz — powiedział, po czym podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął kwiatka w moim kierunku.

Chwyciłam badyla, ale nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Chłopak zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, po czym nachylił się nade mną, posyłając mi wcześniej piękny uśmiech.

A potem mnie pocałował.


	10. Rozdział 10

**A/N: Udało się! Napisałam rozdział, co przy moim napiętym grafiku ostatnio graniczy z cudem. Ale w końcu jest i na dodatek ma całkiem przyzwoitą długość :D Dzięki za opinie! Bardzo cieszę się, że opowiadanie się Wam podoba ^^ Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie :)**

* * *

 _Drogi Pamiętniku,_

 _W życiu każdej nastolatki przychodzi kiedyś_ ten _moment – pierwszy pocałunek. Z tego co mi wiadomo zazwyczaj kojarzy się on z dozą romantyzmu, czułości i całą lawiną motyli w brzuchu. Inna sprawa, że moja wiedza pochodzi z durnych romansów, które nieustannie walają się na podłodze naszego dormitorium, ale nawet jeśli schemat miałby się ociupinkę różnić od rzeczywistości, to chyba nikt nie spodziewałby się, że ten magiczny moment będzie wyglądał... cóż,_ TAK.

 _Zapewne trochę wyolbrzymiam. W końcu Potter ledwo musnął moje usta, po czym odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. A ja stałam jak kołek i gapiłam się na niego z wypiekami na twarzy i tym durnym kwiatkiem w dłoni. Sama nie wiedziałam, czy mam się rozpłakać, czy może lepiej zapaść pod ziemię, więc – w efekcie – nie zrobiłam nic. Nic, poza myśleniem o tym, że jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie, co zdołałam poczuć nawet przez ten ułamek sekundy. Potem przyszła świadomość, że Potter wyglądał na niesamowicie dumnego z siebie, co nieco otrzeźwiło mój biedny, oszołomiony do granic możliwości mózg._

 _Głupio się przyznać, ale nawet nie pamiętam tego, co stało się potem. Scorpius powiedział, że uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, przyjęłam zaproszenie i usiadłam z powrotem na miejscu. Dokończyłam śniadanie, po czym udałam się na zajęcia, których – o zgrozo – też nie pamiętam. Moje myśli zostały ogarnięte przez chaos i nieskończone pytania o to, czy to właśnie tak powinnam się czuć po swoim pierwszym pocałunku?_

 _W moim brzuchu nie było żadnych fajerwerków, żadnych motyli ani innych owadów. Czułam raczej oszołomienie i wściekłość, zamiast palpitacji serca i Merlin wie, czego jeszcze. To..._ muśnięcie _, nie było nawet wystarczające, abym mogła stwierdzić, czy całowanie jest_ fajne _._

 _Mam ochotę zabić tego gada, kryjącego się w skórze Gryfona. Nie dość, że bezczelnie okradł mnie z czegoś, co – chyba – powinno być jednym z lepszych wspomnień, to jeszcze nie zrobił tego dobrze. Istniała szansa, że zrobił to celowo, żeby zatruć mi życie, ale to byłby naprawdę nieśmieszny żart, nawet jak na niego._

 _Mam zamiar zadać mu kilka pytań odnośnie tego_ incydentu _, jak tylko znajdę kogoś, kto będzie chętny skłonić go do wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Siedzę już pod tym cholernym portretem godzinę, a Gruba Dama wyje jakby ktoś ją torturował. Już sama nie wiem, co gorsze – ten jakże wybitny śpiew, czy może nieustanne narzekania na obecność mojej osoby obok jej portretu. Co jednak mam zrobić? Nie wyślę mu przecież Wyjca. Z kolei w zwykłym liście nie zdołam zawrzeć wszystkich targających mną emocji._

 _O, ktoś wychodzi z Wieży._

Zamknęłam pamiętnik z impetem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę uczennicy, która pojawiła się w korytarzu. Dziewczyna podskoczyła lekko, wyraźnie zdziwiona moją obecnością, ale przynajmniej zatrzymała się na tyle długo, żebym mogła zadać jej pytanie.

— Cześć! Czy mogłabyś poprosić Po... to znaczy Jamiego, żeby wyszedł tutaj na sekundkę? – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

— Mogłabym? – odparła Gryfonka, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. Ciekawe tylko czym... Moją uprzejmością, czy tym, że prawie powiedziałam do mojego narzeczonego po nazwisku?

Nie mniej jednak, dziewczyna ponownie przeszła przez dziurę i udała się na poszukiwania chłopaka. Znalazła go kilka chwil później, a ja musiałam dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby nie zmierzyć go zszokowanym wzrokiem. Czy ona wyciągnęła go prosto spod prysznica? Chyba tak, sądząc po jego mokrych włosach, przyklejających się do czoła i kroplach wody skapujących na jego przyciasną koszulkę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Potter miał na sobie _krótkie spodenki_.

— Hej – rzucił w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Podszedł bliżej, po czym schylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek, a kilka kropli z jego włosów skapnęło mi na czoło.

Wytarłam je natychmiast i zerknęłam w kierunku dziewczyny, która zdążyła się już nieco oddalić. Uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy, zastąpiony irytacją.

— Potter... Chyba musimy porozmawiać – oświadczyłam i odważyłam się spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka.

Nie miał okularów, zauważyłam ze zdziwieniem, niemalże gratulując sobie w myślach spostrzegawczości. Jego tęczówki w nikłym świetle wyglądały na dużo ciemniejsze niż normalnie, ale nawet w tak niesprzyjających warunkach mogłam dostrzec, że ich kolor nie był do końca jednolity.

— Dziwię się, że wytrzymałaś tak długo – zaśmiał się Gryfon, a ja uniosłam brwi.

— Jeśli ktoś tu jest specjalistą od robienia dramy, nie jestem to ja – odparłam wściekle, a Potter ponownie zachichotał.

Oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę i spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem. Czy jego naprawdę musiało bawić _wszystko_?

— Nie podobała ci się moja niespodzianka?

— Żartujesz, Potter? Upokorzyłeś mnie przed _całą szkołą_ – wycedziłam i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. – Wysłałeś mi wyjca, a na dodatek jeszcze...

— Co? – przerwał mi, a jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się nieco wyżej niż drugi. Odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc krok w moją stronę. – Jeszcze _co_ , Zabini?

— No... — wyjąkałam elokwentnie. – Pocałowałeś mnie...

— Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób – powiedział chłopak i wywrócił oczami. – Nie jestem na tyle głupi, aby próbować _naprawdę_ cię pocałować na oczach innych uczniów.

Może on by tego tak nie nazwał, ale dla mnie sprawy miały się jasno. Jego usta znalazły się na _moich_ , a to była chyba definicja pocałunku, czyż nie?

— Potter, do cholery! Przekroczyłeś granicę! – fuknęłam, a on przestał się uśmiechać. – Nie możesz tak po prostu mnie całować, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę!

— Już mówiłem, że nie nazwałbym tego...

— Ale ja bym to tak nazwała! – wrzasnęłam i zarumieniłam się po cebulki włosów. – Dla ciebie może było to nawet zabawne, znając poziom twoich żartów. Byłoby jednak miło, gdybyś wziął pod uwagę, jak poczułam się _ja_.

Potter przez moment nie odpowiadał, a ja odwróciłam wzrok nieco zawstydzona swoim wybuchem. Kiedy tu przyszłam, nie miałam zamiaru na niego nawrzeszczeć, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób, ale stało się. Jak zwykle nie zdołałam powstrzymać swojego niewyparzonego jęzora.

Zerknęłam ukradkiem na Gryfona, który przyglądał mi się z uwagą. Wydawał się wręcz zmieszany, chociaż nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, czym było to spowodowane. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że poczuł się źle z powodu swojego karygodnego i głupiego zachowania. Ale może...? Musiał mieć przecież sumienie.

— Valentina... Dlaczego jesteś aż tak wściekła? – spytał cicho, a ja zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ten niewinny wygłup wkurzy cię do tego stopnia.

— Niewinny wygłup? – warknęłam. No tak... Najwyraźniej Potter był w stanie domyślić się, że nigdy nie miałam chłopaka, ale zupełnie nie rozumiał, że... No cóż, moje życie miłosne było dużo bardziej żałosne.

— Chciałem zaprosić cię do Hogsmeade, a potem pomyślałem... — chłopak urwał i podrapał się po głowie. – Pomyślałem, że to dobry moment, aby podsycić plotki, a przy tym zrobić coś...

— Skrajnie głupiego?

— No... tak? – zaśmiał się James, a ja wywróciłam oczami. – Dlaczego się tak wściekasz?

Mogłam albo powiedzieć mu prawdę, albo nawrzeszczeć na niego, że jest imbecylem. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że miałam spędzić z tym kretynem resztę życia, a nawet ktoś tak niedoświadczony, jak ja, wiedział, że związki budowane na samych kłamstwach mają raczej marne szanse na powodzenie.

— Ja... — zaczęłam, a moja twarz na pewno zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. – Nie miałam nigdy chłopaka, Potter.

— Przecież wiem.

— _Nigdy_ – powtórzyłam i spojrzałam na niego wymownie. Oczywiście, jak to Gryfon, kompletnie nie załapał o co mi chodziło.

Zakryłam oczy dłonią i westchnęłam ciężko. Czy ja naprawdę musiałam powiedzieć to na głos?! Wszystko na to wskazywało, bo Potter milczał jak zaklęty.

— Nie miałam chłopaka, więc nikt mnie wcześniej nie całował, _idioto_ – syknęłam i zmusiłam się do spojrzenia na niego.

Wyglądał jakby doznał właśnie olśnienia. Otworzył usta w niemym szoku, po czym je zamknął, aby po chwili znów otworzyć. Wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a ja poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

— Aaa... — rzucił w końcu głupio, czym naraził się na moje wściekłe spojrzenie.

Dlaczego miałam ochotę się rozpłakać? Dlaczego ostatnio przytrafiało mi się to nieustannie? Chyba, po prostu, byłam uczulona na Gryfonów. I na ich głupotę. I na absolutny brak taktu.

— Naprawdę? – spytał chłopak, nie poprawiając zbytnio mojego mniemania o jego inteligencji. – Nikt? Nigdy?

— Co w tym dziwnego, Potter?!

— Żartujesz, Zabini? – James powtórzył moje słowa sprzed kilku minut, a ja spojrzałam w kamienny sufit, zupełnie jakby miał mi pomóc w rozwikłaniu tajemnicy kretynizmu chłopaka. – Nigdy nie byłaś moją ulubioną osobą, ale jesteś...

Spojrzałam na niego, zaintrygowana nagłym milczeniem Gryfona, a on przeczesał ręką włosy.

— Jestem co?

— Całkiem ładna. — Ponownie uniosłam brwi, zmuszając chłopaka do westchnięcia. – W zasadzie jesteś nawet śliczna, jak już przestaniesz gromić wszystkich spojrzeniem i się uśmiechniesz.

Czy ja śniłam? Czy on naprawdę powiedział, że...

— Dobrze się czujesz? – spytałam cicho, a on zamrugał zdziwiony.

— A ty?

— Ja spytałam pierwsza.

— A ja drugi.

— A ja... Och, na gacie Merlina! – warknęłam. – Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, że nigdy nawet nie rozważałeś umówienia się ze mną na randkę?!

— Nie chodziło mi o to, że mi się nie podobasz, Zabini! – odparł James. No to o co, do cholery, chodziło?! – Jesteś Ślizgonką i żadne słowa Albusa nie mogły zmienić tego, że pochodzimy z różnych światów. Twoi starzy... no, bez urazy, ale mają trochę nasrane w garnku. Wolałem trzymać się z daleka niż dać się wrobić w ten cały bałagan. W przeciwieństwie do mojego ojca, nie mam zamiaru zbawiać świata.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, które szybko zamieniało się w zrozumienie. Oczywiście, jak to ja, musiałam założyć, że jego powody były powierzchowne i płytkie, chociaż doskonale wiedziałam o sytuacji w mojej rodzinie. Przecież rodzice byli jednym z powodów, dla których nigdy nie próbowałam nawet _poszukać szczęścia_. Wykłady o czystości należały do średnio przyjemnych, ale przecież wpływy rodziców nie mogły dosięgnąć mnie w szkole, jeśli byłabym wystarczająco uważna. Wiedziałam jednak, że związki nie wchodziły w grę. Dlaczego więc nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że ktoś mógłby dojść samodzielnie do podobnych wniosków?

— Nie mam zamiaru zbawiać świata – mruknął Potter, a ja spojrzałam na niego ze zmieszaniem. – Ale mogę przynajmniej naprawić twój pierwszy pocałunek, prawda?

— Było, minęło – odparłam cicho, chociaż moje serce zdążyło już przyspieszyć.

— Tak, jak mówiłem, nie nazwałbym tego _pocałunkiem._

James zrobił krok w moją stronę, a ja zwalczyłam chęć odsunięcia się. Może Ślizgoni nazywani byli tchórzami, ale ucieczka w takiej sytuacji nie wydawała się koniecznym posunięciem. Przecież nie zmusiłby mnie do czegoś, na co nie miałam ochoty. Prawda?

Gdzieś w głowie zaświtała mi myśl, że jego usta rzeczywiście wyglądały na miękkie i ciepłe, zupełnie jak we wspomnieniu dzisiejszego poranka. Może to nie był głupi pomysł, żeby pozwolić mu pocałować mnie _naprawdę_? Niby kogo innego miałabym o to prosić? Przecież czekało mnie całe życie z tym... z nim.

Potter zatrzymał się przede mną i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z mojej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się, a ja przygryzłam wargę. Jego oczy zdecydowanie nie były tylko brązowe. Zanim jednak zdążyłam zastanowić się dokładniej nad ich kolorem, chłopak nachylił się nade mną. Wstrzymałam oddech i pozwoliłam moim powiekom opaść na moment przed tym, jak usta Jamesa dotknęły moich.

Miał rację, mówiąc, że tamto _muśnięcie_ nie miało za wiele wspólnego z pocałunkiem. Kiedy poczułam, jak dłoń chłopaka wplątuje się w moje włosy, a druga przyciąga mnie bliżej, całe zdenerwowanie zniknęło. Słyszałam krew dudniącą mi w uszach, wiedziałam, jak szybko biło moje serce, ale — przede wszystkim — czułam jego wargi, poruszające się w wolnym, subtelnym rytmie.

Zapomniałam o dzielących nas różnicach, a nawet i o tym, jak wściekła byłam jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu. Kto by się tym przejmował w takim momencie? Mój pierwszy pocałunek... Z Potterem. Zapewne moi przodkowie przeklęliby mnie na wieczność, gdyby byli świadkami tego momentu, ale to również mnie nie obchodziło.

— Ślizgonka z Gryfonem, no kto to widział! – zawołała Gruba Dama, a chłopak odsunął się ode mnie nieznacznie, tylko po to, aby jeszcze raz musnąć moje usta. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia tego gestu.

— Gdybym wiedział, że to wystarczy, aby poprawić ci nastrój, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu – wyszeptał James, a ja wywróciłam oczami.

No i czar prysł.

— Zginąłbyś marnie, Potter – odparłam, a on zaśmiał się cicho, prostując się i przeczesując włosy.

— Może jednak byłoby warto – rzucił i puścił mi oczko, po czym odwrócił się w stronę portretu. – A ty mogłabyś przestać podglądać – zwrócił się do Grubej Damy, która natychmiast się naburmuszyła.

Zachichotałam cicho, co starałam się zamaskować kaszlnięciem. Oczywiście nikt nie dał się nabrać.

— Godryk się w grobie przewraca – burknęła kobieta, a James uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Niech tylko poczeka na naszą noc poślubną – powiedział wesoło, a ja ponownie zrobiłam się czerwona.

— POTTER!

* * *

Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że kiedy otworzę oczy, natychmiast ujrzę podekscytowane twarze moich współlokatorek. Będąc zupełnie szczerą, nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek odezwą się do mnie z własnej woli, ale najwyraźniej świat postanowił rzucać pod moje nogi same zaskoczenia.

— Czy coś się stało? – spytałam sennie i przetarłam oczy z zamiarem upewnienia się, że widok dziewczyn nie był jedynie efektem halucynacji.

Cóż, nie był. Amelia, Eleonora i Daphne wciąż patrzyły na mnie z podekscytowaniem, zupełnie jakbym w ciągu nocy stała się inną osobą.

— Amanda Greaves powiedziała Frankowi Travisowi, że Gideon Harper powiedział, że... — zaczęła Daph, a ja zamrugałam zdezorientowana.

— Co? – przerwałam jej niegrzecznie.

Na gacie Merlina, czego one oczekiwały ode mnie o... Która właściwie była godzina?

— Amanda powiedziała Frankowi, że Gideon powiedział, że...

— Daph, czyś ty zdurniała? – warknęła Eleonora. – Przejdź do sedna. Nikogo nie obchodzi ten czarujący łańcuszek.

— Och, po prostu chciałam przekazać _pełną informację_ – odparła Daphne, a ja uniosłam brwi.

Za cholerę niczego nie rozumiałam. Od kiedy one właściwie chciały dzielić się ze mną jakimikolwiek plotkami? Przecież doskonale wiedziały, jakie mam podejście do bzdurnych, często wyssanych z palca, opowieści. Jeśli już jednak musiały o nich mówić, mogłyby chociaż zadbać o to, aby miały _jakikolwiek_ sens.

— Podobno całowałaś się z Potterem! – powiedziała w końcu Amelia, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, a ja otworzyłam usta z niedowierzania.

Jak, do cholery, zdołały się o tym dowiedzieć?! Przecież nikogo nie było w tym cholernym korytarzu. Nikogo oprócz mnie, Pottera i... Ach, no tak. Najwyraźniej pomocna koleżanka z Gryffindoru postanowiła pobawić się w szpiega. Ale jakim cudem rozpowiedziała o tym _wszystkim_ w ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy i poranka?!

— To mój narzeczony. Dlaczego miałabym tego nie robić? – spytałam obojętnym tonem, kiedy w końcu zdołałam otrząsnąć się z szoku.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że którakolwiek z nas wierzy w tę bajkę o waszym wielkim uczuciu – prychnęła Eleonora, a ja wywróciłam oczami.

— A co mnie to niby obchodzi? – odparłam i wzruszyłam ramionami, przerzucając nogi poza krawędź łóżka.

Usiadłam i przeciągnęłam się mocno. Starałam się zachowywać tak niewinnie, jak to tylko możliwe, ale podejrzliwie spojrzenia dziewcząt nawet na moment nie opuściły mojej sylwetki. Oszukiwanie Ślizgonów nie było wcale takie proste.

— Ja i James jesteśmy... zakochani – wyjaśniłam i uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

Nie brzmiałam przekonująco nawet w swojej własnej głowie, a co dopiero w rzeczywistości. Prychnięcie Daphne tylko mnie w tym przekonaniu utwierdziło.

— Ta... Pewnie dlatego nawet nie zaczęłaś się jeszcze szykować na waszą _randkę_.

O czym ona, do cholery, mówiła? Zamrugałam i spojrzałam na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie. Poczułam, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że dzisiejsza data otoczona została kółkiem, a obok niej znajdował się dopisek, mówiący: „Hogsmeade".

Zerwałam się z łóżka i natychmiast pobiegłam w stronę łazienki, klnąc jak szewc. Chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze wziąć tak krótkiego prysznica, ale jeśli nie chciałam się spóźnić, nie miałam innego wyjścia. Wyskoczyłam spod natrysku jak oparzona, po czym poślizgnęłam się na mokrych kafelkach i, ratując się przed upadkiem, chwyciłam za zasłonkę, która zerwała się niemalże natychmiast. Wylądowałam na podłodze, a kotara opadła na mokre ciało, nieco ukrywając moje zażenowane oblicze.

— Cholera... — syknęłam i zaczęłam rozmasowywać obolały pośladek.

Westchnęłam ciężko, kiedy zrozumiałam, jak źle zaczął się dzień mojej _wymarzonej randki_. Brakowałoby jeszcze tylko tego, żeby moje współlokatorki pozbawiły mnie brwi, w ramach — jakże śmiesznego — dowcipu.

— Val, wszystko w porządku? – Dobiegł mnie głos Eleonory. Zmusiłam się do wstania z zimnej posadzki i zamienienia kotary na puszysty ręcznik.

Machnięciem różdżki wysuszyłam włosy, po czym wyszłam z łazienki i zmierzyłam wzrokiem moje współlokatorki.

— Co ja mam na siebie włożyć? – spytałam smętnie, a one wymieniły się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami, które przyprawiły mnie o ciarki.

O nie... Ich ekscytacja stała się dla mnie zupełnie zrozumiała, kiedy rozejrzałam się po pokoju i dostrzegłam sterty przeróżnych kosmetyków, ubrań i butów, walających się na ich łóżkach.

— Nie zgadzam się – warknęłam, a one tylko wywróciły oczami, po czym pociągnęły mnie na środek pokoju.

— Jesteś śmieszna, jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolimy ci pójść na randkę z _Gryfonem_ w twoich zwyczajowych ubraniach – oświadczyła Amelia i pokręciła głową.

Co jest złego w dżinsach i bluzach z kapturem?! Czy naprawdę musiałam nosić spódnice każdego dnia mojego życia?

— Poza tym... To twój narzeczony. Wszystkie wiemy, że wcale nie darzy cię jakimś gorącym uczuciem, ale jeśli ma kiedykolwiek zacząć, nie możesz nosić tych _łachów_.

Skąd one się urwały? Ja rozumiem, że wygląd był ważnym czynnikiem w szkolnych związkach, ale sytuacja moja i Pottera zdecydowanie jako takowy się nie kwalifikowała. Przecież chłopak nie stwierdzi, że zawsze marzył o takiej żonie, tylko dlatego, że zobaczy mnie w jakiejś durnej kiecce.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby po raz kolejny zaprotestować, ale zostałam uraczona tak zimnymi spojrzeniami, że postanowiłam się przymknąć i jakoś przetrwać te tortury. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy tylko Daphne podniosła ze swojego łóżka sukienkę w kolorze głębokiej zieleni i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

Świetnie.

* * *

Kiedy wyszłam na Dziedziniec, ubrana w eleganckie kozaki na niewielkim obcasie, wspomnianą zieloną sukienkę, opinającą moją sylwetkę i czarny, idealnie skrojony płaszcz, natychmiast wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w moją stronę. Naprawdę starałam się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak niezręcznie się czułam, ale wcale nie było to łatwe zadanie, zważywszy na napięcie w całym ciele.

Rozejrzałam się ze zdenerwowaniem, a kiedy moje spojrzenie padło na Pottera, przygryzłam wargę i ruszyłam w jego stronę. Chłopak stał obrócony tyłem, w związku z czym nie mógł mnie widzieć, ale nie sprawiało to wcale, że czułam się lepiej. Wiedziałam, że kiedy tylko zatrzymam się obok niego, James zmierzy mnie wzrokiem i albo rzuci jakimś głupim komentarzem, albo rzuci jakimś _debilnym_ komentarzem.

Co jednak miałam zrobić? Przywołałam na swoją twarz piękny uśmiech i położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gryfon odwrócił się i – zgodnie z przypuszczeniami – uraczył mnie powłóczystym spojrzeniem. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę, podobnie jak brwi, a ja zdusiłam chęć westchnięcia.

— No, no... I pomyśleć, że spodziewałem się zobaczyć ciebie w sukience dopiero przed ołtarzem – zaśmiał się, po czym schylił się i, bez pardonu, pocałował mnie w usta.

Było to jedynie cmoknięcie, ale wciąż wywołało na mojej twarzy rumieniec, którego Potter – całe szczęście – nie mógł zauważyć spod tony tapety. Zauważył jednak jego brak.

— Pomalowałaś się, żebym nie widział, jak się czerwienisz? – spytał z rozbawieniem, a ja wywróciłam oczami.

— Nie pomalowałam się. Moje walnięte współlokatorki zrobiły to za mnie.

— Sukienka też jest ich sprawką? – Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi, a on objął mnie ramieniem. – Tak myślałem. Chyba powinienem im podziękować.

— Kiepski pomysł. Zrobiły to, bo nie chciały, abym się _skompromitowała_. Poza tym twierdzą, że nie zdobędę twojego serca, nosząc dżinsy – prychnęłam, a on roześmiał się ponownie.

— Twoje przyjaciółki chyba nie mają dużego pojęcia o miłości, co?

— To nie są moje przyjaciółki – sprostowałam i zmarszczyłam brwi. – Nie odzywały się do mnie, odkąd dowiedziały się o naszych zaręczynach. Twierdzą, że to hańba dla Slytherinu, ale ja sądzę, że są po prostu zazdrosne.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Pottera, abym zrozumiała, że popełniłam ogromny błąd. Jego oczy zaświeciły figlarnie, a ja przełknęłam ślinę.

— Zazdrosne, mówisz... — mruknął cicho i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. – A niby czemu?

Musiałam przyznać, że akurat spostrzegawczości mu nie brakowało. W zasadzie nie brakowało mu niczego, poza mózgiem, przynajmniej w niektórych momentach.

— Pomyślmy... Nazywasz się James Potter, jesteś synem legendarnego Wybrańca, a twoją ciotką jest Hermiona Granger-Weasley, Minister Magii. Wbrew temu, co mówią, jesteś wprost idealnym kandydatem na męża – powiedziałam, a James zmieszał się nieco.

Właściwie zmieszał się na tyle mocno, aby zamilknąć na kolejne kilka minut. Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia, że wspomniałam o tak – najwyraźniej – drażliwym temacie, ale nie mogłam przecież przewidzieć jego reakcji. Mimo to czułam się co najmniej dziwnie, wiedząc, że moje słowa stanowiły przyczynę pogorszenia humoru chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam jednak, co mam z tym faktem zrobić.

— Nie powinienem się dziwić – mruknął w końcu Gryfon, a ja spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. – Twoi rodzice mają przecież podobne zdanie.

Skrzywiłam się nieznacznie, a chłopak westchnął, po czym przestał mnie obejmować. Poczułam, jak jego palce splatają się z moimi, a on zaczyna ciągnąć mnie w stronę reszty uczniów, którzy zdążyli już opuścić Dziedziniec.

Droga do Hogsmeade upłynęła w ciężkiej, nieco niezręcznej atmosferze. Przeklinałam w myślach swój niewyparzony jęzor. Lepiej byłoby powiedzieć po prostu, że Potter podobał się wielu dziewczynom, chociaż zapewne wystawiłabym się na liczne żarty. Wydało mi się to jednak świetnym rozwiązaniem, kiedy w mojej głowie pojawiła się wizja randki spędzonej w podobnym nastroju.

— Potter? – zaczęłam niepewnie, a on ścisnął moją dłoń na znak, że słucha. – Moje współlokatorki to tępe dzidy.

Chłopak próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, ale widziałam, że kąciki jego ust zadrżały nieznacznie, co poprawiło nieco mój humor. Najwyraźniej wcale nie był na mnie zły, a jedynie... cóż, przygnębiony tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby postrzegać go tylko przez pryzmat nazwiska i sławnych krewnych.

Potrafiłam go zrozumieć. W końcu ja sama nieustannie zmagałam się ze _sławą_ mojej rodziny, chociaż ciężko było porównać nasze sytuacje. Zabini nie zasłynęli niczym dobrym, a wprost przeciwnie. Istniało wiele powodów, dla których w dalszym ciągu nikt nie ufał arystokratom, a moi staruszkowie doskonale radzili sobie z udowadnianiem tym ludziom, że wcale nie mylą się w swoich osądach. Ten cholerny kontrakt zdawał się jedynie to potwierdzać.

— Może i nasze relacje nie były za dobre, ale nigdy nie myślałam o tobie, jako o synu _tego_ Pottera. Nietrudno się zorientować, że sam wybierasz drogę, jaką podążasz. Poza tym wątpię, aby twoi rodzice kiedykolwiek chcieli, żebyś poszedł w ich ślady i stał się taki sam, jak oni – dodałam i skrzywiłam się nieco. – Zdaje się, że to cecha zarezerwowana dla arystokratów.

— Nie no, nie jesteś taka zła – odparł chłopak i szturchnął mnie ramieniem. – Dąsasz się może i wzorowo, ale potrafisz być całkiem słodka.

— Słodka? – spytałam, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— A jak inaczej opisać tę próbę poprawienia mi humoru? – zaśmiał się James, a ja natychmiast odwróciłam wzrok, całkowicie zmieszana.

— Nie chcę spędzić kilku godzin w towarzystwie jakiegoś Ponuraka – oświadczyłam wyniośle, a on pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

— Jasne, złośnico.

— Wcale nie jestem złośnicą! – fuknęłam i ze zdziwieniem odnotowałam, że znajdowaliśmy się już w samym środku wioski. – Gdzie my właściwie idziemy?

Potter uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że mogłam doskonale obejrzeć wszystkie jego zęby. W mojej głowie zapaliła się lampka alarmowa, ponieważ ten wyraz twarzy kojarzył mi się tylko z jednym – z zapowiedzią kolejnego, _wybornego_ żartu.

— Co żeś wymyślił? – spytałam grobowym tonem, a on się uśmiechnął.

— Cóż... Mogę obiecać, że będzie to randka, na jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie byłaś – oświadczył, po czym uniósł brwi. – Czekaj, byłaś w ogóle kiedyś na randce?

— Byłam – powiedziałam, krzywiąc się na myśl o tym żenującym wydarzeniu.

Jak miałam wspominać je dobrze, skoro mój towarzysz w połowie spotkania wybiegł do toalety i nigdy z niej nie wrócił? Dopiero następnego dnia dowiedziałam się, że dopadło go paskudne choróbsko, powodujące niekontrolowane wymioty.

— Jak poszło? – spytał Potter, a ja posłałam mu spojrzenie Bazyliszka. – W takim razie obiecuję, że dzisiejsza będzie dużo lepsza.

— Skoro będzie taka świetna, dlaczego nie powiesz mi dokąd idziemy?

— Coś ty taka niecierpliwa? Nie lubisz niespodzianek?

— Nie. Kiedy przyjaźnisz się ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem, bardzo szybko uczysz się, że niespodzianki to jedynie inne określenie na _debilny pomysł_ – odparłam, wywracając oczami, gdy tylko Potter skrzywił się na wspomnienie mojego kumpla.

Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, ponieważ chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie, gdy tylko skończyłam mówić.

— No widzisz? Wszystko się zgadza – oświadczył wesoło, a ja zatrzymałam się gwałtownie, patrząc na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem.

— Potter... _Gdzie idziemy_? – spytałam dobitnie, a on uniósł brwi i wskazał palcem na widniejącą w oddali Wrzeszczącą Chatę.

No ja się chyba pochlastam.

* * *

— Nie wejdę tam, deklu! – warknęłam kolejny raz, zapierając się rękami i nogami, aby tylko nie przekroczyć progu tego upiornego miejsca.

Nie chodziło nawet o te idiotyczne, mugolskie przesądy, jakoby w domu straszyło. Duchy przeważnie nie stanowiły aż tak wielkiego problemu. Cała konstrukcja chaty wyglądała jednak na tak niestabilną, że szczerze obawiałam się o swoje życie. No, bo co jeśli dach zawali nam się na głowy, a ja zginę, mając na sobie sukienkę?

— Daj spokój, głuptasie – jęknął Potter i spróbował pociągnąć mnie do środka. – Przecież nie zaprosiłbym cię tutaj, gdyby to nie było całkowicie bezpieczne.

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co znaczy słowo: „bezpieczeństwo"?! – spytałam histerycznie, a on westchnął ciężko.

Chwilę później zostałam przerzucona przez jego ramię, co skwitowałam przeraźliwym wrzaskiem, który zapewne miał podsycić plotki rozsiewane przez Mugoli. Chłopak zaśmiał się jedynie i przeniósł mnie przez próg, bez nawet najmniejszego wysiłku.

Wnętrze domu było iście przerażające. Może i Wrzeszcząca Chata wcale nie była nawiedzona, ale miałam wrażenie, że działy się tu straszne rzeczy. Ściany poznaczone zostały śladami szponów, a na wszystkich powierzchniach spoczywała gruba warstwa kurzu, ukrywająca ślady krwi i... cóż, zapewne innych substancji. Naprawdę nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak uznał to za odpowiednie miejsce na randkę. Kiedy postawił mnie na ziemi i pociągnął za rękę po schodach, poczułam, jak mój żołądek skręca się nieprzyjemnie.

Zaprowadził mnie na piętro, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę i posłał mi piękny uśmiech.

— Jak wrażenia? – spytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego z żądzą mordu w oczach.

— Serio? – odparłam, co wywołało u niego jeszcze większe rozbawienie.

Położył dłoń na nieco uszkodzonych, nadłamanych drzwiach i pchnął je lekko, zapraszając mnie do środka. Nie chciałam przekraczać progu, ale jaki właściwie miałam wybór? Moje próby protestów skończyły się przecież zupełnym niepowodzeniem. Weszłam do pokoju, stukając obcasami o drewnianą podłogę, po czym stanęłam jak wryta, gdy moim oczom ukazało się wnętrze.

Pomieszczenie zupełnie nie przypominało reszty domu. Wszystko wyglądało na relatywnie czyste, nawet resztki firan zwisających smętnie ze starych, pordzewiałych karniszy. Nie to było jednak najdziwniejsze. Nie... Tym, co zaskoczyło mnie najbardziej, był miękki, śnieżnobiały koc rozłożony na podłodze wraz z kilkunastoma kolorowymi poduszkami. Cały pokój oświetlony został przez płomienie dziesiątek, a może i setek świec, które roztaczały w powietrzu cytrusowy, słodki zapach. Na podłodze, tuż obok jednej z poduszek, stał piknikowy kosz, wypełniony po brzegi.

Poczułam, że chłopak staje tuż za mną i ponownie chwyta mnie za dłoń. Nie musiałam na niego patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że uśmiechał się z satysfakcją. Cholera, ja sama pewnie wyglądałabym podobnie, gdybym zdołała wprowadzić go w stan osłupienia.

— Kiedy zdążyłeś to przygotować? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem, a on parsknął śmiechem.

— Rano. Myślałaś, że dlaczego zamierzałem położyć się wczoraj tak wcześnie spać?

— Na pewno nie myślałam _o tym_ – odparłam cicho i zrobiłam krok w przód. – Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś?

— Chyba żadne z nas nie czułoby się dobrze u Madame Puddifoot. A Trzy Miotły... Tam zapewne będą wszyscy inni. Nie chciałem skazywać nas na konieczność udawania wielkiej miłości przez całe wyjście – powiedział James, a ja odwróciłam się w jego stronę. – Poza tym jest w tym wszystkim trochę ironii. To miejsce uważane jest za nawiedzone i przeklęte. Sam tak myślałem, dopóki tata nie opowiedział mi kilku historii z jego czasów, jak i z czasów mojego dziadka. Okazuje się, że nawet w najbardziej przygnębiającym miejscu można znaleźć szczęście.

Potter urwał i oparł się o framugę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia. Zrobiłam krok w stronę chłopaka, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem i myśląc o tym, do czego mogła zmierzać jego zawiła wypowiedź. Postanowiłam jednak nie zadawać zbędnych pytań, a po prostu pozwolić mu wyjaśnić wszystko w swoim tempie.

— Mam wrażenie, że nasz... _związek_ jest trochę jak Wrzeszcząca Chata. Z góry skazany na niepowodzenie, zrodzony z chorego kontraktu, który nigdy nie powinien istnieć. _Przeklęty_ – mruknął w końcu James, a ja skrzywiłam się, przyznając mu w duchu rację. – A jednak z każdym dniem... — Gryfon zamilkł na chwilę i przeczesał włosy, posyłając mi lekko zmieszane spojrzenie. – Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej wydaje mi się, że jakoś się dogadamy. Że wcale nie będzie tak źle, jak wszyscy sądzili.

Naprawdę nie umiałam wyjaśnić, dlaczego moje serce postanowiło zacząć gnać przed siebie jak szalone. Ani dlaczego poczułam ogromną chęć podejścia do Jamesa i przytulenia go z całych sił. Może to przez szczerość wymalowaną na jego twarzy? A może przez ten zmieszany ton?

Tak, czy inaczej, zrozumiałam, że ta randka rzeczywiście miała okazać się dużo lepsza niż poprzednia.

— Ja chyba też tak sądzę, James – powiedziałam, po czym usiadłam na jednej z poduszek i otworzyłam koszyk. – O, ciastka!


	11. Rozdział 11

**A/N: Koniec sesji! Wszystko wskazuje na to, że i czasu na pisanie będzie więcej, także może uda mi się dodawać rozdziały z nieco większą regularnością! A tymczasem, zapraszam na rozdział, ślicznie dziękując za miłe słowa 3**

* * *

Randka z Potterem wcale nie była taka zła, jak się spodziewałam. W gruncie rzeczy przez całą drogę powrotną miałam wrażenie, że od długiego czasu nie czułam się aż tak rozluźniona i spokojna. Dłoń chłopaka obejmowała moją własną, chroniąc mnie przed zimnym, jesiennym powietrzem, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest to całkiem przyjemne odczucie.

Zupełnie nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale James wcale nie był jedynie żartownisiem, którego inteligencja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie był także zakochanym w sobie bucem, chociaż pewność siebie chłopaka na pewno nie trudno było zauważyć. Znał swoją wartość i wiedział, że jego nazwisko wcale nie stawiało go na uprzywilejowanej pozycji, a wprost przeciwnie. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał pracować dużo ciężej na sukces.

Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka, wracając myślami do naszej rozmowy z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie sądziłam, że coś zaskoczy mnie mocniej niż wyboru miejsca na tę randkę, ale kilka godzin spędzone w towarzystwie Gryfona zostawiło mnie z słodko—gorzkim uczuciem, którego nijak nie mogłam zignorować. Potter okazał się _normalny_ , wręcz do bólu. Było to zaskoczenie przyjemne, bo chociaż nie chciałam postrzegać go przez pryzmat sławy rodziny, wciąż nie sądziłam, że jego życie było aż tak zwyczajne i pełne radości. Kiedy tylko zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że pamięć chłopaka zapełniona była ogromem pięknych wspomnień, które bez żadnego trudu wypierały te złe, mój humor znacząco się pogorszył.

Chciałabym móc powiedzieć to samo. Chciałabym, aby na myśl o rodzinie po moim ciele rozlewało się słodkie ciepło, a na twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, pełen szczęścia i tęsknoty. Tymczasem mogłam jedynie się krzywić i przeklinać pod nosem, bo dom kojarzył mi się tylko z ciężarem obowiązków i zimnymi spojrzeniami.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał James, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

Być może nasza randka miała zapisać się w mojej pamięci jako pozytywne zdarzenie. Może miała być nawet momentem zwrotnym w naszej relacji, ale wciąż istniały rzeczy, o których — zwyczajnie — nie umiałam mówić. A rodzina i wszystkie jej sekrety były jedną z nich.

— Nie — przyznałam jednak szczerze i westchnęłam. — Kiedyś ci opowiem, James. Nie dzisiaj. Nie chcę psuć tego dnia.

Potter ścisnął moją dłoń, a ja po raz kolejny zwróciłam uwagę na to, jak ciepła była jego skóra. Chyba z tym właśnie zaczynał mi się powoli kojarzyć — z ciepłem i uśmiechem, chociaż nasza sytuacja odbiegała od normalnych i zdrowych. Widocznie jego gryfońska natura nie pozwalała mu się poddać, zmuszając do szukania światła nawet tam, gdzie inni widzieli jedynie ciemność. Innymi słowy — pasowałam do niego jak pięść do nosa.

— Jak sobie życzysz — odparł Potter i parsknął śmiechem. — Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną dziewczyną, którą zabrałem na randkę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty?

— Oczywiście, że wiem. — Wywróciłam oczami, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie. — Nie sądzę, że byłbyś tak popularny wśród dziewcząt, gdybyś robił to za każdym razem.

— Racja.

— Wciąż nie mieści mi się w głowie, że wpadłeś na podobny pomysł.

— Wydał mi się całkiem odpowiedni — mruknął Potter i szturchnął mnie w bok. — Jesteś w końcu Ślizgonką. Chyba lubicie podobne klimaty, nie?

— Absolutnie nie — odparłam. — Jesteśmy bardzo wysublimowaną nacją, wiesz?

— A ja wciąż będę obstawał przy swoim — zaśmiał się chłopak, puszczając moją dłoń i obejmując mnie zamiast tego ramieniem. — Zaczęłaś w końcu mówić do mnie po imieniu…

Otworzyłam usta ze zdumieniem, po czym zamknęłam je, rumieniąc się wściekle. Faktycznie. Cholera, nawet tego nie zauważyłam.

— Nigdy więcej nie pozwól, aby twoje współlokatorki cię pomalowały — mruknął… _James_. — Niby wiem, że się rumienisz, ale to nie to samo, kiedy nie mogę tego zobaczyć.

Wywróciłam oczami, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpełznął na moją twarz. Chyba moja ślizgońska duma przestała chwilowo działać, bo nie potrafiłam się zmusić do zrobienia naburmuszonej miny i odmaszerowania z wysoko uniesioną głową. Zamiast tego pozwoliłam, aby chłopak objął mnie mocniej.

Reszta drogi do zamku upłynęła nam w milczeniu, ale było ono zupełnie inne od tego z początku wycieczki. Czułam się jakbym szła obok Scorpiusa albo Albusa — przyjaciół, którzy nie wymagali ode mnie głupiej gadki. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miałam świadomość, że Gryfon idący obok mnie, wcale nie był moim przyjacielem, a jedynie _narzeczonym_. Brzmiało to może niedorzecznie, ale do niedawna byliśmy sobie całkowicie obcy. Dlaczego czułam się więc taka spokojna?

Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale czy właściwie musiałam? Spędziłam kilka lat, upierając się, że chłopak był wcieleniem zła, ale w obecnej sytuacji, z radością zaakceptowałabym swoją pomyłkę. Nie chciałam spędzić całego życia z diabłem. Za to z kimś, kto potrafił milczeć, kiedy tego potrzebowałam… Cóż, ta perspektywa wydawała mi się dużo przyjemniejsza.

— Potrafisz być w porządku, jak się postarasz — wymamrotałam, a chłopak roześmiał się głośno.

— Na gacie Merlina, Zabini… Wygląda na to, że mam już dwa sposoby na poprawienie ci humoru. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nie podejrzewałem Wrzeszczącej Chaty o działanie podobne do pocałunku.

Tym razem to ja go szturchnęłam, posyłając mu przy tym spojrzenie godne Bazyliszka. Przecież w ogóle nie chodziło mi o ten przeklęty, obdrapany, upiorny dom! A on doskonale o tym wiedział!

— Właśnie powiedziałam ci coś miłego, a ty od razu musiałeś to zepsuć — burknęłam.

— Muszę dbać o reputację — odparł James i wyszczerzył zęby. — Spodziewaj się kolejnego Wyjca na dniach.

— Nawet nie próbuj!

* * *

Weszłam do dormitorium moich przyjaciół i, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję, położyłam się na łóżku Scorpiusa. Potter znów mnie pocałował, a ja doszłam do wniosku, że naprawdę nie mam ochoty sprzeciwiać się jego pomysłom. Nie, kiedy obejmowały one coś tak przyjemnego. Byłabym ogromnym kłamczuszkiem, gdybym powiedziała, że całowanie chłopaka stanowiło dla mnie _przykry_ obowiązek. Prawdą było jednak to, że kiedy Potter ruszył w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, zostawiając mnie samą, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak przeszywająco zimne było powietrze w lochach. I jak wielki szok wywołał we mnie dzisiejszy dzień.

Potrzebowałam rozmowy, ale nie miałam nastroju na zachowania godne prawdziwego despoty. Nie chciało mi się także łazić po całym zamku w poszukiwaniu moich przyjaciół, których definitywnie nie było w dormitorium. Równie dobrze mogłam tutaj poczekać i pomyśleć nieco nad dzisiejszym dniem, a także każdym następnym.

Jakaś część mnie bardzo chciała rozpaczać nad losem, powtarzając w kółko, że Potter nie był wcale chłopakiem z moich snów. No, bo nie był. Jego podstawowa wada sprowadzała się do _gryfońskości._ Chłopak najpierw robił, a potem dopiero myślał. Chyba, że chodziło dowcipy — tutaj sytuacja wyglądała całkowicie inaczej. Wystarczyło jednak spojrzeć na dzień, w którym został zmuszony do podpisania tego debilnego kontraktu, aby wiedzieć, że brakowało mu czasami opanowania i zimnej logiki.

Poza tym Potter nie był wcale najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną świata, chociaż jego charyzma i czarujący uśmiech zupełnie ten fakt przyćmiewały. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że odbiegał on od mojego wyobrażenia o idealnym chłopaku. Nie mogłam, oczywiście, zaprzeczyć, że przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło. Był Szukającym i to cholernie dobrym. Dbał o swoją kondycję i na pewno nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić braku atletycznej sylwetki, chociaż ciężko było posądzić go o posiadanie rozbudowanej masy mięśniowej. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że szkolna koszula nie opinała się na jego ciele w zauważalny sposób, zmuszając większość dziewcząt do rozpinania jej guzików siłami umysłu.

Ogromną przeszkodą wydawał mi się także jego charakter. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, że kiedykolwiek mogłabym nazwać tak infantylną, lekkomyślną osobę swoim przyjacielem albo kimś jeszcze bliższym. Miałam jasno określony plan na przyszłość, w którym nie było miejsca na dozę szaleństwa. A Potter był przecież nieco _szalony_.

Dzisiejszy dzień zdołał jednak zmienić moje nastawienie, a ja nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzić. Wstydziłam się przyznać, że wiedziałam o chłopaku tyle, co nic, oceniając go jedynie przez pryzmat tego, co mówili inni albo tego, co ja sama sobie ubzdurałam. Brzmiało to głupio i cholernie żenująco, ale ja naprawdę nigdy nie pomyślałam, że pod tą fasadą żartownisia kryje się coś więcej — osoba, dla której rodzina stanowi świętość. Osoba, która nigdy nie chciałaby mnie skrzywdzić tylko ze względu na naszą kamienistą przeszłość. Ktoś, kto… Cóż, był dużo bliższy mojego ideału niż mi się wydawało.

Drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się z cichym brzdękiem, a do środka wszedł Scorpius. Niemalże od razu skierował na mnie swoje spojrzenie, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, świadcząca o zmartwieniu.

— Czy ty masz na sobie sukienkę? — spytał, a ja wywróciłam oczami.

Oczywiście. Nie zmartwiła go moja obecność na jego łóżku, ale _sukienka_? To już było co najmniej podejrzane.

— Byłam na randce, idioto. Miałam pójść w bluzie i dżinsach? — odparłam z irytacją, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że, gdyby nie interwencja moich współlokatorek, dokładnie w tym bym poszła.

— Przecież i tak jesteście zaręczeni. Co za różnica — mruknął Scorpius, po czym dołączył do mnie na łóżku. Westchnął ciężko i obrócił głowę w moją stronę. — Po co tu przylazłaś?

— Kryzys, przyjacielu. Mam kryzys — powiedziałam i wbiłam wzrok w zielony baldachim nad moją głową.

— Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiała całować się z Potterem do końca życia? — spytał złośliwie Scorpius, a ja zaczęłam dziękować w duchu za półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu i za makijaż, który nie zdążył się jeszcze zmyć z mojej twarzy.

W innym wypadku Malfoy bez problemu dojrzałby mój rumieniec.

— Właściwie to… — zaczęłam niepewnie i spojrzałam na przyjaciela kątem oka. — Zaczynam sądzić, że Potter nie jest wcale taki zły.

— O Salazarze — jęknął Scorpius. — A więc te plotki o jego umiejętnościach są prawdziwe?! — Zamrugałam zdezorientowana, a Malfoy westchnął ciężko. — Błagam, nie każ mi tego mówić na głos.

— Scorp, nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym w ogóle _chcesz_ powiedzieć — burknęłam, a on zasłonił oczy dłonią.

— Dziewczyny plotkują, Val. A jedną z plotek jest to, że Potter… Nie wierzę, że to mówię… _Dobrze całuje_.

Co? Przecież ja w ogóle nie miałam tego na myśli! Zdzieliłam Scorpiusa po głowie i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, zirytowana jego głupotą. No naprawdę, nie spodziewałam się, że mój przyjaciel, od siedmiu boleści, uzna mnie za tak płytką.

— Malfoy! Z czym niby miałabym porównać jego umiejętności?! — warknęłam, a blondyn zamrugał.

— Racja. Zapomniałem, że jesteś jedyną dziewicą w całym zamku — odparł i zarechotał. — No, może nie licząc McGonagall.

— Zdaje się, że pominąłeś także te wszystkie _nieletnie dziewczynki_ — powiedziałam ironicznie, a Scorpius prychnął.

— Te nieletnie dziewczynki są _najgorsze_ , Val. Wszystko kojarzy im się z miłością.

Postanowiłam nie komentować tego idiotycznego stwierdzenia, w obawie, że mój przyjaciel opuści pokój z uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, a ja zostanę zawieszona w prawach ucznia.

— Potrafisz być naprawdę żenujący — mruknęłam i podrapałam się po głowie.

— Przecież wiesz, że żartuję, kruszyno — westchnął Scorpius i oparł się na łokciach, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. — Mów, co ci leży na serduszku.

— Czy to byłoby dziwne, gdybym… — zaczęłam, czując, jak rumieniec wstępuje na moje policzki. — Gdybym zaczynała _lubić_ Pottera?

— W cholerę. Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiałaś? — odparł zdumiony Malfoy, a ja przymknęłam oczy.

Co ja właściwie sobie myślałam, przychodząc tutaj? Przecież Scorpius był równie wielkim dzieciakiem jak James. Obaj byli siebie warci, z tą swoją nienormalną rywalizacją i wzajemną niechęcią.

— Tak. Na przykład _dzisiaj_. Wyobraź sobie, że James wcale nie jest kompletnym idiotą. Mało tego, jego psychika wydaje się funkcjonować dużo lepiej niż nasza — oświadczyłam i skrzywiłam się nieznacznie.

Scorpius zamilkł na moment, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie był odpowiedni czas na żarty. Miałam _problem,_ a on wciąż był moim przyjacielem. Z kim niby miałam o tym porozmawiać? Albus, jakby nie patrzeć, dzielił z Jamesem więzy krwi, co czyniło go raczej marnym kandydatem do rozmów. Mógł nie dogadywać się ze swoim bratem doskonale, ale nigdy nie powiedziałby o nim niczego złego.

— On i Al różnią się w wielu aspektach — powiedziałam cicho i spojrzałam w dół, prosto na swoje dłonie. — James jest dużo bardziej wybuchowy, impulsywny, ale to wciąż _Potter_. Pamiętasz, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy z Albusem o świętach? Oboje byliśmy niemalże zszokowani tym, jak mogły wyglądać bez tej całej nadmuchanej, arystokratycznej otoczki. Al szybko nauczył się omijać podobne tematy w naszym towarzystwie, ale James… Cóż, on mówi o rodzinie bez żadnego skrępowania.

— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że twoje zdanie na jego temat zmieniło się przez gadkę o _rodzinie_?

— Poniekąd tak, Scorp — odparłam i przygryzłam wargę, zbierając swoje myśli. — Mam za niego wyjść, wiesz? Mieć dom, dzieci… Do tej pory sądziłam, że Potter jest zbyt niedojrzały, aby w ogóle myśleć o podobnych rzeczach, a tymczasem… Tymczasem on wie więcej o rodzinie i o tym, jak powinna wyglądać niż ja. Nie muszę nawet wiedzieć o nim wszystkiego, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Że zawsze będzie dbał o moje dobro.

— To chyba… _dobrze? —_ spytał Scorp, a ja zaśmiałam się gorzko.

— Chyba tak. Rzecz w tym, że żadne z nas tego _nie wie_. Przez tyle lat darzyłam go szczerą niechęcią, a on wciąż wykazuje się większym zaangażowaniem w uszczęśliwianie mnie niż moja własna rodzina. To trochę… smutne.

Scorpius zamilkł na moment, po czym usiadł obok mnie z zasępioną miną.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nasza rzeczywistość nie ma nic wspólnego z normalnością. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Potter zasługiwał na twoją niechęć. Doprowadzał cię do szału na każdym kroku.

— I część mnie wciąż o tym pamięta — zapewniłam, kiwając głową. — Na gacie Merlina, Potter wysłał mi _Wyjca,_ chcąc zaprosić mnie na randkę. Daleko mu do dorosłej, odpowiedzialnej osoby. Jednak… Druga część mnie chce po prostu zapomnieć o przeszłości i… I zwyczajnie spróbować go poznać. Zaakceptować. Zrozumieć. James nie jest _tylko_ żartownisiem, tak, jak ja nie jestem tylko arystokratką.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś rzeczywiście zaczynała go _lubić_ , Val — mruknął Scorpius i spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

— A czy byłoby coś w tym złego? Jestem jego narzeczoną i nic tego nie zmieni. Czy to naprawdę takie straszne, że chciałabym chociaż spróbować znaleźć szczęście?

Malfoy westchnął ciężko i objął mnie ramieniem, nieco poprawiając mój humor.

— Nie. Mogę nie cierpieć tego idioty, ale tak długo, jak będzie cię dobrze traktował, będę trzymał się od niego z daleka. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale wiem, że wplątałaś Pottera w tę sprawę także ze względu na mnie. Nie chciałaś być nieszczęśliwa, ale wiem, że głównie zależało ci na _moim_ szczęściu — powiedział Scorp i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Czuję się winny z powodu tego całego zamieszania. Może nie jestem w stanie zapałać do Pottera sympatią, ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Jestem w stanie zaakceptować wszystko, o ile ty także będziesz to akceptować.

Poczułam, jak łzy napływają do moich oczu i zamrugałam z irytacją. Naprawdę zamieniałam się w jakąś cholerną beksę. Nie mogłam jednak powstrzymać ulgi, rozlewającej się po moim ciele. Nie sądziłam, że akceptacja Scorpiusa była dla mnie aż tak ważna, ale kiedy tylko chłopak skończył mówić, objęłam go w pasie i wtuliłam twarz w miękką tkaninę jego swetra.

— Zupełnie mnie pogięło, prawda? — jęknęłam żałośnie, a Malfoy zachichotał.

— Tylko odrobinę, Val. Słyszałem już dziwniejsze rzeczy niż twoje wyznanie.

— Ach tak? Co na przykład?

— Podobno Albus ma dziewczynę.

— Co?! — wrzasnęłam i natychmiast odsunęłam się od Scorpiusa na długość ramion. — Chyba żartujesz?!

— Poważnie. Podobno nawet nie jest w żaden sposób zmutowana.

— Scorp! Albus to cudowny chłopak. Dlaczego niby z jego dziewczyną miałoby być coś nie tak?! — oburzyłam się, a Malfoy zarechotał.

— Pomyślmy… Ile znasz osób, które lubią rozmawiać o składnikach Eliskirów w wolnym czasie? — Skrzywiłam się nieznacznie, wiedząc, że nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. — Tak myślałem. Tymczasem dziewczyna Ala najwyraźniej zalicza się do tego grona.

Matko, skąd on ją wytrzasnął? Z Zakazanego Lasu?

— Widzisz, Val. Najwyraźniej twój związek nie będzie najdziwniejszym w tym stuleciu.


End file.
